Lady Bella
by CindyluHale
Summary: —Obispo Aro, se olvidó de las mujeres. ¿Dónde se sitúan en el amor de Dios? Reflexionando la pregunta, el obispo se frotó la frente. —No las olvidé —dijo al fin—. Son las últimas en el amor de Dios. — ¿Por debajo de los torpes bueyes? —preguntó el segundo estudiante. —Sí, por debajo de ellos, pero algunas mujeres sabían que no era cierto. Ésta es la historia de una de ellas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre Cindy es la primera vez q adapto un fanfic pero desde q leí esta historia me encanto y las personalidades de los personajes me encantaron, siempre he leído muchas historias de época de Edward y Bella y esta me encanta espero q les guste y dejen cualquier review o comentario, solo no sean muy duros conmigo es la primera vez q hago esto y en algún momento me gustaría escribir mis propios fics pero todavía no tengo la suficiente confianza, ok estoy divagando , lo siento divago cuando estoy nerviosa, bueno sin más los dejo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de Julie Garwood

Prólogo

Monasterio Barnslay, Inglaterra, 1200

—Santo obispo Aro Volturi, ¿podría explicarnos las jerarquías en el Cielo y en la tierra? ¿Quién es más valioso a los ojos de Dios? —preguntó el estudiante.

— ¿No están acaso primero los apóstoles en la Gracia de Dios? —preguntó el segundo estudiante.

—No —respondió el sabio obispo—. El arcángel Edward*, protector de las mujeres y de los niños, el defensor de los inocentes, está por encima de todos.

— ¿Y luego, quién? —preguntó el primer estudiante.

—Todos los demás ángeles, por supuesto —respondió el obispo—. Luego vienen los apóstoles, con Pedro a la cabeza de los doce, luego los profetas y los hacedores de milagros, y los buenos maestros de la palabra de Dios en la Tierra. Los otros santos son los últimos en el Cielo.

—Pero, ¿quién es el más importante en la Tierra, obispo Aro? ¿Quién es el más bendecido por Dios aquí?

—El hombre —fue la respuesta inmediata—. Y el más encumbrado e importante entre los hombres es nuestro Santo Padre.

Los dos estudiantes hicieron gestos afirmativos. Alec, el mayor de los dos jóvenes, encaramado sobre el muro de piedra, fuera del santuario, se inclinó hacia adelante con expresión de intensa concentración.

—A continuación, en el amor de Dios, siguen los cardenales, y luego los otros hombres consagrados a Dios—intervino.

—Así es —admitió el obispo, complacido con la deducción del discípulo.

— ¿Y quién le sigue en importancia? —preguntó el segundo joven.

—Los que gobiernan los reinos terrenales, desde luego — explicó el obispo. Se sentó en el centro del banco de madera, extendió sus vestiduras de profusos adornos, y agregó—: Los más amados por Dios son aquellos jefes que acrecientan los tesoros de la Iglesia, más que los que acumulan oro para su propio beneficio.

Otros tres jóvenes se acercaron para oír las palabras del santo líder y se sentaron a los pies del obispo formando un semicírculo.

— ¿Luego están los hombres casados y después los solteros? — preguntó Alec.

—Sí —repuso el obispo—. Y estos están en la misma posición que los mercaderes y los comisarios, y por encima de los siervos de la gleba.

— ¿Y quién continúa, obispo? —preguntó el segundo estudiante.

—Los animales, comenzando por el perro, el más leal al hombre —contestó el obispo— y concluyendo con el estúpido buey. Y creo que ya les enuncié la jerarquía completa, para que se la enseñen a sus discípulos cuando sean ordenados hombres de Dios.

Alec sacudió la cabeza.

—Obispo Aro, se olvidó de las mujeres. ¿Dónde se sitúan en el amor de Dios?

Reflexionando la pregunta, el obispo se frotó la frente.

—No las olvidé —dijo al fin—. Son las últimas en el amor de Dios.

— ¿Por debajo de los torpes bueyes? —preguntó el segundo estudiante.

—Sí, por debajo de los bueyes.

Los tres jóvenes sentados sobre el suelo se apresuraron a asentir.

—Obispo —dijo Alec.

— ¿Qué, hijo mío?

—Lo que usted enunció, ¿es la jerarquía de Dios o la de la Iglesia?

La pregunta escandalizó al obispo: le sonó blasfema.

—Es lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Muchos de los hombres que vivían en aquellos tiempos estaban convencidos de que la Iglesia interpretaba fielmente las ideas de Dios.

Pero algunas mujeres sabían que no era cierto. Ésta es la historia de una de ellas.

*En la historia original es el arcángel Gabriel pero por fines de nuestra historia será Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de Julie Garwood

_Capitulo 1_

_Inglaterra. 1206_

La noticia la destruiría.

Diego, el fiel mayordomo, que estaba a cargo de la casa desde que el barón James Witherdale tuviera que salir deprisa de Inglaterra para ocuparse de los asuntos personales del rey, tenía la responsabilidad de informarle la horrible novedad a la señora. El sirviente no demoró en hacerlo pues imaginó que lady Bella querría interrogar a los dos mensajeros antes de que regresaran a Londres, suponiendo que estuviera en condiciones de hablar con alguien después de enterarse de lo ocurrido a su bien amado esposo.

Sí, tenía que decírselo a la gentil señora lo antes posible.

Diego era muy consciente de su deber y aunque estaba ansioso por terminar con ello de una vez, arrastró los pies como si caminara en medio del lodo hasta la rodilla mientras se encaminaba hacia la capilla recién construida donde lady Bella se entregaba a las plegarias vespertinas.

El padre Eleazar Denali, un clérigo que provenía de la propiedad Masen, en los Highland, las tierras montañosas de Escocia, subía por la plataforma desde el patio inferior cuando Diego lo vio. El criado soltó un suspiro de alivio y luego alzó la voz para llamar al sacerdote de semblante severo.

—Necesito sus servicios, Eleazar —gritó Diego, para hacerse oír sobre el fragor del viento.

El sacerdote asintió y frunció el entrecejo. Aún no había perdonado al mayordomo su conducta ofensiva de dos días antes.

— ¿Quieres que reciba tu confesión? —gritó el padre, dando un matiz burlón a su pronunciado acento escocés.

—No, padre.

Eleazar meneó la cabeza.

—Tienes un alma negra, Diego.

Sin hacer caso de la ironía, Diego esperó, paciente, que el escocés de cabello oscuro llegara junto a él. Percibió burla en los ojos del sacerdote y comprendió que estaba provocándolo.

—Hay un asunto mucho más importante que mi confesión— comenzó Diego—. Acabo de enterarme…

El clérigo no le dejó terminar la explicación.

—Hoy es Viernes Santo—lo interrumpió—. No hay nada más importante que eso. La mañana de Pascua no te daré la comunión si hoy no confiesas tus pecados y le pides perdón a Dios. Diego, podrías comenzar por el desagradable pecado de grosería. Sí, ese sería un buen comienzo.

Diego se contuvo.

—Padre, yo le pedí perdón pero veo que usted no me ha perdonado.

—En efecto, no te perdoné.

El mayordomo frunció el entrecejo.

—Como ya le expliqué ayer y antes de ayer, no le permití la entrada en el castillo por órdenes explícitas del barón James de no dejar entrar a nadie durante su ausencia. Me dijo que incluso impidiera la entrada de Emmett, el hermano de lady Bella, si venía de visita. Padre, trate de comprender. Soy el tercer mayordomo aquí en menos de un año, y lo único que pretendo es mantener mí puesto más tiempo que los otros.

Eleazar resopló. Todavía no estaba satisfecho con las provocaciones al mayordomo.

—Si lady Bella no hubiese intervenido, yo aún estaría acampando fuera, ¿no es así?

Diego asintió.

—Sí, así es —admitió. A menos que desistiese usted y volviera su país.

—No iré a ningún lado hasta no haber hablado con el barón James y haberle informado de los estragos que está causando su vasallo en las tierras de Masen. Diego, está matando a inocentes y creo que el barón no tiene idea de lo malvado y ambicioso de poder que resultó ser ese hombre, Liam.

Tengo entendido que el barón James es un hombre honorable y espero que sea cierto pues tendrá que poner fin a estas atrocidades lo antes posible. Algunos de los soldados de

Masen hasta han recurrido al bastardo Cullen en procura de ayuda. Una vez que le hayan prometido lealtad y lo nombren su _laird_, se desatará un infierno. Cullen irá a la guerra contra Liam y contra cualquier otro inglés que pretenda apoderarse de las tierras de Masen. Al guerrero de los Highland no le resultan ajenas la furia y la venganza, y apuesto mi alma a que hasta el pellejo del propio barón James estará en peligro cuando Cullen compruebe la devastación que están perpetrando los infieles que envió el barón a las tierras de Masen.

Aunque Diego no se veía afectado en forma personal por el conflicto de los escoceses, el relato del sacerdote lo atrapó.

Además, sin proponérselo, el clérigo lo ayudaba a posponer la temida tarea que le esperaba. "No pasará nada si lo demoro unos minutos más", pensó Diego.

— ¿Acaso sugiere usted que ese guerrero Cullen vendría a Inglaterra?

—No lo sugiero —replicó el sacerdote—. Lo afirmo. El barón no tendrá la menor noción de que ha llegado hasta que sienta la hoja de Cullen en el cuello. Claro que entonces será tarde. El mayordomo movió la cabeza.

—Los soldados del barón James lo matarán antes de que se acerque al puente levadizo.

—No tendrán tiempo—afirmó Eleazar, convencido.

—Según usted, ese guerrero es invencible.

—Creo que lo es. En verdad, nunca conocí a uno semejante. No te asustaré contándote las historias que escuché acerca de Cullen; baste decir que no te agradaría que la furia de ese guerrero se abatiera sobre esta propiedad.

—Padre, nada de eso importa ahora —murmuró Diego en tono afligido.

—Oh, claro que importa —replicó el sacerdote—. Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario para ver al barón. El asunto es demasiado grave para dejarse llevar por la impaciencia.

El padre Eleazar hizo una pausa para controlarse. Sabía que el asunto de Masen no concernía al mayordomo, pero en cuanto comenzó a explicar, toda la cólera que había sepultado en su interior explotó y no pudo mantener la voz calma. Cambió de tema, tratando de hablar en tono más sereno.

—Diego, sigues siendo un pecador, con el alma de un perro viejo pero eres honesto pues tratas de cumplir tu deber. Dios lo recordará el Día del Juicio, cuando te presentes ante Él. Si no quieres que oiga tu confesión ahora, ¿qué es lo que necesitas de mí?

—Necesito que me ayude con lady Bella, padre. Acabo de recibir un mensaje del rey Cayo.

— ¿Sí?—lo urgió el padre Eleazar al ver que Diego no continuaba con la explicación.

—El barón James ha muerto.

— ¡Buen Dios del Cielo, no puede ser!

—Es verdad, padre.

Eleazar lanzó una exclamación ahogada y se persignó.

Inclinó la cabeza, unió las manos y murmuró una plegaria por el alma del barón.

El viento hizo revolotear el borde de la sotana negra del padre, pero Eleazar estaba demasiado concentrado en las plegarias y no lo notó. Diego alzó la mirada al cielo. Había nubes negras, hinchadas, empujadas por un viento persistente que aullaba. El sonido de la tormenta que se aproximaba era fantasmagórico, amenazador…enloquecido.

El sacerdote concluyó la plegaria, se persignó otra vez y volvió a prestar atención al mayordomo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste enseguida? ¿Por qué me dejaste seguir hablando? Tendrías que haberme interrumpido. Dios mío, ¿qué pasará ahora con los Masen?

Diego sacudió la cabeza.

—Padre, no sé qué decirle con respecto a las propiedades del barón en los Highland.

—Tendrías que haberme informado de inmediato —repitió el padre, aún impresionado por las sombrías novedades.

—Unos pocos minutos no cambian nada —replicó Diego—. Y quizás estaba tratando de retrasar mi cometido mientras conversaba con usted. Tengo el deber de informárselo a lady Bella, y apreciaría mucho su ayuda, ¿sabe? Mi señora es muy joven, ignora lo que son las traiciones. Se le destrozará el corazón.

Eleazar asintió.

—Hace sólo dos días que conozco a tu señora, pero ya comprendí que tiene un carácter dulce y un corazón puro. Con todo, no sé si podré servir de gran ayuda: creo que la atemorizo.

—Les teme a casi todos los sacerdotes, padre: tiene buenos motivos.

— ¿Qué motivos?

—El obispo Aro Volturi es su confesor.

El padre Eleazar frunció el entrecejo.

—No es necesario que añadas una palabra — murmuró, disgustado —. La reputación de maldad de Aro es bien conocida, incluso en los Highland. No me extraña que la muchacha le tema. Lo que sí me asombra es que haya acudido en mi ayuda e insistido en que me permitieras entrar, Diego.

Ahora comprendo que se necesitaba valor para eso… ¡Pobre muchacha!— añadió, suspirando —. No merece el dolor de perder a su bien amado esposo a tan tierna edad. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba casada con el barón?

—Más de tres años. Cuando se casó, lady Bella era poco más que una niña. Padre, por favor, venga conmigo a la capilla.

—Por supuesto.

Los dos hombres caminaron juntos. Cuando Diego volvió a hablar, lo hizo en tono vacilante.

—Sé que no hallaré las palabras apropiadas. No sé muy bien cómo decirlo.

—De manera directa –le aconsejó el clérigo—. La joven lo agradecerá. No la obligues a adivinar dándole indicios. Quizá sería útil buscar a una mujer para consolar a la señora. Sin duda, lady Bella necesitará la compasión de otra mujer, además de la nuestra.

—No se me ocurre a quién pedírselo —admitió Diego—. El día antes de partir, el barón James cambió otra vez a toda la servidumbre de la casa. Mi señora apenas conoce los nombres de los sirvientes: hubo tantos… En los últimos tiempos, mi señora se mantiene aislada —añadió—. Es muy bondadosa, padre, pero no se acerca a la servidumbre y sólo confía en sí misma. Para decirle la verdad, no tiene a nadie en quién apoyarse.

— ¿Cuánto hace que se marchó el barón James?

—Casi seis meses.

— ¿Y en todo este tiempo lady Bella no trabó relación con nadie?

—No, padre. No confía en nadie, ni en el mayordomo— dijo Diego, señalándose a sí mismo—. El barón nos había dicho que sólo estaría ausente una o dos semanas y, en consecuencia, estuvimos esperando su regreso todos los días.

— ¿Cómo murió?

—Perdió pie y cayó desde un acantilado. —El mayordomo sacudió la cabeza —. Estoy seguro de que debe de haber otra explicación, pues el barón no era un hombre torpe. Quizás el rey le diga algo más a lady Bella.

—Entonces, se trata de un extraño accidente— concluyó el sacerdote—. Que se cumpla la voluntad de Dios –se apresuró a añadir.

—Podría haber sido el trabajo del demonio —murmuró Diego.

Eleazar se abstuvo de hacer comentarios al respecto.

—Sin duda, lady Bella volverá a casarse— dijo, enfatizando la afirmación con un gesto—. Recibirá una herencia cuantiosa, ¿no es así?

—La tercera parte de las tierras del esposo. Oí decir que son vastas —dijo Diego.

— ¿Es posible que una de ellas sea la tierra de Masen que el rey Cayo le arrebató al rey escocés y entregó al barón James?

—Es posible —admitió Diego.

Eleazar reservó esa información para un posible uso en el futuro.

—Me imagino que todos los barones solteros de Inglaterra querrán casarse con tu señora, con esos cabellos castaños y esos hermosos ojos chocolate. Es muy bella y, aunque sea pecado que yo lo diga, confieso que al verla me conmoví. Su apariencia podría subyugar a un hombre, aunque no tuviese las propiedades que ahora posee.

Llegaron a los estrechos escalones que conducían a las puertas de la capilla en el mismo momento que el sacerdote concluía sus observaciones.

—En efecto, es muy bella —admitió el mayordomo —. He visto a hombres mayores quedarse con la boca abierta al verla. Por cierto, los barones la querrán — añadió— pero no para casarse con ella.

— ¡Eso es absurdo!

—Es estéril –dijo Diego.

El sacerdote abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¡Buen Dios!— murmuró.

Bajó la cabeza, hizo la señal de la cruz y pronunció una plegaria por la desgracia de la joven dama.

Lady Bella también rezaba. De pie tras el altar, decía una oración pidiendo guía.

Estaba decidida a hacer lo correcto. Tenía en las manos un rollo de pergamino y cuando terminó la plegaria a Dios, envolvió el rollo en una tela de lino que ya había extendido sobre la superficie de mármol.

Pensó una vez más en destruir la evidencia que condenaba al rey, pero hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Algún día, alguien hallaría el rollo y aunque sólo un hombre conociera la verdad acerca del malvado rey que una vez había gobernado a Inglaterra, entonces quizá se podría lograr cierta medida de justicia.

Bella colocó el rollo entre dos placas de mármol, bajo la tapa del altar. Se cercioró de que quedara oculto a la vista y protegido de cualquier posible daño. Luego, elevó otra breve plegaria, hizo una genuflexión y caminó por la nave lateral.

Abrió la puerta para salir.

De inmediato, la conversación entre el padre Eleazar y Diego se interrumpió.

Ver a lady Bella seguía afectando al sacerdote, y lo aceptó sin el menor atisbo de culpa. Eleazar no se creía atrapado en las garras de la lujuria porque admirara el brillo del cabello de la joven o contemplara más de lo necesario ese rostro encantador. Para él, Bell era otra de las criaturas de Dios, por cierto un ejemplo magnífico de la habilidad del Señor para crear la perfección.

Bella era sajona de pies a cabeza, con esos pómulos altos, los cabellos oscuros y la tez clara. Era un poco más baja que otras mujeres pues tenía estatura mediana, pero parecía alta por su postura erguida.

"Sí —pensó el sacerdote—, me complace la apariencia de esta joven y estoy seguro de que también debe de complacer a Dios, pues en verdad posee un corazón tierno y bondadoso".

Eleazar era un hombre compasivo: sufría por el golpe cruel que recibiría la dama. En aquel reino, una mujer estéril no tenía utilidad alguna. Le habían arrebatado el único propósito de su existencia. Con toda seguridad, la razón por la que nunca la vio sonreír era la conciencia de su propia inferioridad.

Y estaban a punto de propinarle otro duro golpe.

—Milady, ¿puedo hablar unas palabras con usted? —preguntó Diego.

El tono del mayordomo indicó a la joven que pasaba algo malo.

En los ojos de Bella apareció una expresión cautelosa, y apretó los puños a los costados. Asintió y se volvió con lentitud para entrar otra vez en la capilla.

Los dos hombres la siguieron. Al llegar al centro de la nave lateral, entre las filas de asientos de madera, lady Bella se volvió para enfrentarlos. El altar estaba detrás de ella. Sólo cuatro velas iluminaban la capilla. Las llamas titilaban dentro de los globos de cristal puestos a distancia de una mano entre sí sobre la superficie del altar de mármol.

Lady Bella irguió los hombros, juntó las manos y miró con firmeza al mayordomo. Podía advertirse que se preparaba para recibir malas noticias. Su voz fue un suave susurro despojado de toda emoción.

— ¿Acaso mi esposo regresó a casa?

—No, milady —respondió Diego. Echó una mirada al sacerdote, recibió un gesto de ánimo y al fin dijo —: Acaban de llegar dos mensajeros desde Londres. Traen una espantosa noticia: su esposo ha muerto.

Tras el anuncio, se produjo un minuto de silencio. Diego comenzó a retorcerse las manos, esperando que asimilara la novedad. La señora no daba señales de ninguna reacción visible y comenzó a temer que no hubiese comprendido lo que acababa de decirle.

—Es verdad, milady. El barón James está muerto —repitió en un susurro ronco.

No hubo reacción. El sacerdote y el criado intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y luego miraron otra vez a lady Bella.

De pronto, los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas y el padre Eleazar casi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio: había comprendido.

Esperó que llegara la negativa, pues a lo largo de muchos años consolando a los deudos, comprobó que la mayoría de las personas trataban de engañarse negando la verdad.

La negativa de Bella fue veloz y violenta:

— ¡No! —gritó. Sacudió la cabeza con tanta fuerza que la larga trenza le quedó sobre el hombro—. No escucharé esta mentira.

No. —Diego dijo la verdad —insistió el padre Eleazar en voz baja y serena.

Bella le dirigió un gesto negativo.

—Debe de ser un engaño. No es posible que esté muerto. Diego, tienes que averiguar la verdad. ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?

El sacerdote se adelantó y rodeó con el brazo a la acongojada mujer. La angustia que vibraba en la voz de la joven le dio ganas de llorar a él también. No aceptó el consuelo. Retrocedió y, con las manos apretadas entre sí, preguntó:

— ¿Es acaso una broma cruel?

—No, milady —respondió Diego—. Es el mismo rey Cayo quien envió el mensaje. Hubo un testigo: el barón está muerto.

—Que Dios guarde su alma —salmodió el sacerdote.

Lady Bella rompió a llorar. Los dos hombres se acercaron pero la joven volvió a retroceder y les dio la espalda. Se arrodilló, cruzó los brazos sobre el vientre y se dobló como si hubiese recibido un golpe.

Los sollozos de Bella partían el corazón. Los dos hombres dejaron que diera curso a su desolación durante largo rato y cuando por fin Bella pudo recuperarse un tanto y los sollozos comenzaron a disminuir, el clérigo le apoyó una mano en el hombro y murmuró palabras de consuelo.

Bella no le apartó la mano y Eleazar vio cómo poco a poco recuperaba la dignidad. Hizo una honda inspiración para serenarse, se enjugó el rostro con el pañuelo de hilo que el sacerdote le entregó y permitió que la ayudara a levantarse.

Sin alzar la cabeza, les habló:

—Me gustaría estar sola ahora. Debo…orar.

No esperó que se fueran sino que se volvió y caminó hasta el primer banco de la capilla. Se arrodilló sobre el reclinatorio forrado de cuero y se persignó, indicando el comienzo de sus plegarias.

El sacerdote salió primero y Diego lo siguió. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando la señora lo llamó:

— ¡Júralo, Diego! Jura sobre la tumba de tu padre que mi esposo está muerto.

—Lo juro, milady.

El mayordomo esperó un par de minutos para ver si la señora quería otra cosa, y luego cerró la puerta.

Bella contempló el altar durante largo rato. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas y emociones.

Estaba demasiado impresionada para pensar con claridad.

—Debo orar —murmuró—. Mi esposo está muerto. Tengo que rezar.

Cerró los ojos, unió las manos y por fin comenzó a rezar. Fue una letanía simple y directa, que le salía del corazón:

—Gracias, Dios. Gracias, Dios. Gracias, Dios.

Gracias aquí termina otro capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está un capitulo nuevo espero les guste.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de Julie Garwood

_Capitulo 2_

_Las montañas de Escocia. 1207_

Era evidente que el barón quería morir y el laird le daría el gusto.

A través de una intrincada selva de rumores el laird Cullen oyó decir que el barón Emmett McCarty estaba cubriendo el último tramo de las colinas del feudo Masen. El inglés no era un extraño: de hecho, había luchado junto a Cullen durante la última batalla feroz contra los infieles ingleses que se apoderaron de las tierras de Masen. Después de la batalla, Cullen se convirtió en laird, en jefe tanto de sus propios seguidores como de los del clan Masen; en ese carácter, decidió permitir que Emmett se quedara el tiempo suficiente para recobrarse de las heridas graves que recibió.

Cullen consideró que había sido muy considerado, demasiado generoso y por buenas razones. Por más que el barón Emmett lo exasperara, reconocía que durante la batalla le salvó la vida. El laird era un hombre orgulloso: le resultaba difícil, casi imposible agradecer con palabras y, en consecuencia, para demostrarle cuánto apreciaba que lo hubiese salvado de una espada inglesa apuntada a su espalda, Cullen no dejó que Emmett se desangrara hasta morir. No había entre ellos nadie con experiencia en el arte de curar y el mismo Cullen limpió y vendó las heridas del barón. La generosidad del laird no terminó allí, aunque sentía que había saldado la deuda con creces. Cuando Emmett estuvo lo bastante fuerte para viajar, Cullen le devolvió su magnífico caballo y le dio uno de sus propios mantos escoceses de lana con los colores del clan Cullen; llevándolo puesto tendría paso libre en su regreso a Inglaterra. Ningún otro clan se atrevería a tocar a un Cullen, de modo que en realidad la prenda constituía una protección mejor que una cota de malla.

Sí, por cierto que había sido hospitalario y al parecer el barón estaba decidido a aprovecharse de su generosidad.

¡Maldición, tendría que matar a ese hombre!

Sólo un pensamiento luminoso impedía que su ánimo se agriase por completo: esta vez, se quedaría con el caballo de Emmett.

—Cullen, si una vez alimentas a un lobo, volverá cada vez que huela la comida.

La mano derecha de Cullen, un guerrero rubio de anchos hombros llamado Jasper, fue el que hizo el comentario en tono desdeñoso. Pero el brillo de sus ojos demostraba que la llegada del barón lo divertía.

— ¿Lo matarás?

Cullen pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

—Quizá. —Imprimió a su voz un tono deliberadamente despreocupado.

Jasper rió.

—El barón Emmett debe de ser valiente para venir aquí.

—Valiente no —lo corrigió Cullen —: tonto.

—Cullen, en efecto, está subiendo la última colina y lleva puesto tu manto —anunció a gritos Garrett, el mayor de los guerreros Masen mientras entraba pavoneándose por la puerta.

— ¿Quieres que lo traiga adentro? —preguntó Jasper.

— ¿Adentro? —resopló Garrett —. Jasper, estamos más fuera que dentro. El techo se incendió, y sólo quedan en pie tres de las cuatro paredes. Yo diría que ya estamos fuera.

—El inglés hizo esto –le recordó Jasper a su laird —. Emmett…

—Él vino aquí para librar de infieles al feudo de los Masen —le recordó Cullen a su soldado —.Emmett no participó de la destrucción.

—Aun así, es inglés.

—No me he olvidado de ello. —Se apartó de la repisa de la chimenea donde estaba apoyado, murmuró un juramento cuando un trozo de madera cayó con estrépito sobre el suelo y salió afuera. Jasper y Garrett lo siguieron y se situaron a ambos lados del líder, al pie de la escalera.

Cullen sobrepasaba a sus soldados. Era un hombre gigantesco, de aspecto y temperamento feroz, cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Parecía hosco y hasta su postura era belicosa: las piernas separadas, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho macizo, el entrecejo sombrío. En cuanto su cabalgadura llegó a la cima de la colina, el barón Emmett divisó al laird: Cullen parecía furioso. Emmett recordó que eso era habitual en él, pero esta vez el semblante era tan hostil como para hacer vacilar al barón.

"Debo de estar loco", murmuró para sí. Hizo una honda inspiración y soltó un agudo silbido a modo de saludo. Por las dudas, sonrió y alzó el puño en el aire.

A Cullen no le impresionaron los modales del barón. Esperó hasta que Emmett llegara al centro del patio desierto y alzó una mano indicándole que se detuviese.

—Barón, creí haber sido muy claro: te dije que no volvieras aquí.

—Sí, en efecto, me dijiste que no regresara —admitió Emmett—. Lo recuerdo.

— ¿También recuerdas que dije que si volvías a poner un pie en mis tierras te mataría?

Emmett asintió.

—Tengo buena memoria para los detalles, Cullen; recuerdo esa amenaza.

—Entonces, esto es un franco desafío.

—La conclusión corre por tu cuenta —respondió Emmett con un encogimiento de hombros.

Cullen quedó confundido ante la sonrisa de Emmett; ¿acaso pensaría que estaban jugando? ¿Sería imbécil?

Dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro.

—Emmett, quítate mi manto.

— ¿Por qué?

—No quiero que se manche con tu sangre.

La voz le temblaba de furia y Emmett deseó que sólo fuese una baladronada. Se consideraba igual de fuerte y musculoso que el laird e igual de alto, pero no quería pelear con ese hombre.

Si lo mataba, el plan del barón fracasaría, y si el laird lo mataba a él, jamás podría demostrar lo efectivo de ese plan hasta que fuese demasiado tarde. Además, Cullen era mucho más rápido en la batalla y tampoco peleaba limpio, cosa que impresionaba a Emmett.

—Sí, el manto es tuyo —le gritó al bárbaro —. Y sin embargo, Cullen, ahora estas tierras pertenecen a mi hermana.

El entrecejo de Cullen se profundizó: no le agradó oír la verdad. Dio un paso adelante y sacó la espada de la vaina que llevaba al costado.

— ¡Demonios! —murmuró Emmett, pasando una pierna por encima del potro y desmontando —. ¡Cullen, contigo nada resulta fácil!, ¿verdad?

No esperaba una respuesta y no la obtuvo. Se quitó el manto que llevaba plegado sobre un hombro como una bandera, lo arrojó sobre la montura del caballo y tomó su propia espada.

Uno de los guerreros Masen se apresuró a apartar el caballo. Emmett no le prestó atención y tampoco a la gente que comenzó a agruparse en un círculo en torno del patio.

Estaba por completo concentrado en el adversario.

— ¡El que destruyó este feudo y a la mitad del clan Masen fue tu cuñado! —Vociferó Cullen—. Y ya estoy harto de tu presencia.

Los dos gigantes se midieron con la mirada. Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—Pongamos las cosas en su lugar, Cullen; el que envió al infiel Liam y a sus secuaces a apropiarse de este lugar fue el esposo de mi hermana, el barón James; pero cuando James murió y mi hermana quedó libre de su control, me envió aquí para que librara a estas tierras de los vasallos traidores. Mi hermana es dueña de este feudo, Cullen. Vuestro rey Vladimir se olvidó de recuperarlo de manos de Stefan cuando ese buen hombre fue rey de Inglaterra y necesitaba con urgencia fondos para las cruzadas, pero Cayo nunca olvidó lo sucedido. Le otorgó estas tierras a James, su fiel siervo, y ahora que está muerto, las heredó Bella. Te guste o no, estas tierras son de mi hermana.

Los dos guerreros se pusieron furiosos al remover antiguas ofensas. Se lanzaron uno sobre otro como toros: el choque de las dos poderosas espadas hizo saltar chispas azules y el estrépito fue ensordecedor. El eco se difundió por las colinas, apagando las exclamaciones de aprobación de la multitud.

Ninguno de los dos guerreros dijo una palabra al menos por veinte minutos, pues la pelea les consumía toda la energía y la concentración que poseían. En esta pelea, el agresor era

Cullen y Emmett se defendía, parando las estocadas mortales del adversario.

Tanto los guerreros de Cullen como los soldados Masen estaban entusiasmados con el espectáculo. Algunos murmuraban elogios por los rápidos movimientos del inglés pues, para ellos, Emmett ya había demostrado una destreza incomparable por el solo hecho de mantenerse vivo tanto tiempo.

De pronto, Cullen giró e hizo tropezar al barón con el pie.

Emmett cayó hacia atrás, rodó y se levantó con la velocidad de un gato, antes de que el laird pudiese aprovechar la ventaja.

—No eres demasiado hospitalario —jadeó Emmett.

Cullen sonrió. Podría haber concluido cuando Emmett cayó hacia atrás pero reconoció para sí que en verdad no ponía el corazón en la pelea.

—Emmett, mi curiosidad te salvó la vida —afirmó Cullen, con el aliento agitado. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y trazó con la espada un amplio arco hacia abajo.

Emmett salió al encuentro del vigoroso golpe con su propia espada.

—Cullen, te guste o no, estaremos emparentados.

Al laird le llevó unos instantes comprender esta última afirmación.

—Barón, ¿cómo puede ser? —preguntó, sin interrumpir el ataque.

—Seremos cuñados.

Cullen no trató de ocultar el asombro que le provocó la absurda y loca afirmación. Retrocedió un paso y bajó lentamente la espada.

—Emmett, ¿te has vuelto loco por completo?

El barón rió e hizo a un lado la espada.

—Cullen, parece que te hubieras tragado la espada.

Tras este comentario, se arrojó de cabeza contra el pecho del laird y sintió como si hubiese chocado contra una pared de piedra. El golpe le dolió pero resultó efectivo. Cullen dejó escapar un gruñido sordo y los dos guerreros cayeron hacia atrás. Cullen soltó la espada.

Emmett cayó despatarrado sobre el laird. Estaba tan exhausto que no podía moverse y demasiado dolorido. Cullen lo apartó, se puso de rodillas y cuando iba a volver a asir la espada cambió de parecer y se volvió con lentitud hacia Emmett.

— ¿Casarme con una inglesa?

Pareció horrorizado. Además, estaba sin aliento. Esto último complació sobremanera a Emmett; en cuanto él mismo recuperara el aliento, se jactaría de haber fatigado al laird.

Cullen se levantó e hizo levantar a Emmett. Le dio un empujón para que no creyera que había tenido un gesto amable; cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se dispuso a esperar una explicación.

— ¿Y con quién se supone que me casaré?

—Con mi hermana.

—Estás loco.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—Si no te casas con ella, el rey Cayo la dará al barón Laurent.

Es un hijo de perra —agregó en tono alegre—. Y si así sucediera, que Dios te ayude, Cullen. Si Laurent se casa con mi hermana, los hombres que él envíe harán que por comparación los de Liam parezcan corderos.

El laird no se inmutó. Emmett se frotó el costado de la cabeza para aliviar el escozor antes de continuar.

—Es probable que mates a cualquiera de los que envíe Laurent.

—Seguro que lo haré —afirmó Cullen.

—Y entonces, Laurent se desquitará enviando cada vez más hombres. ¿Puedes afrontar una guerra permanente contra Inglaterra? ¿Cuántos Masen más morirían antes de que esto terminase? Mira alrededor, Cullen; Liam y sus hombres destruyeron casi todas las edificaciones. Los Masen recurrieron a ti y te hicieron su laird, dependen de ti. Si te casas con Bella, la tierra será tu propiedad legal y el rey Cayo te dejará en paz.

— ¿El rey aprueba esta unión?

—Así es —respondió Emmett, con énfasis.

— ¿Por qué?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que quiere que Bella salga de Inglaterra: lo dijo en repetidas ocasiones. Está impaciente por que se realice este matrimonio y aceptó darle las tierras de

Masen el día de la boda. Yo recibiré el título de propiedad de mi hermana en Inglaterra.

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar Cullen.

Emmett suspiró.

—Creo que mi hermana sabe por qué Cayo desea que salga del país: el rey dice que este lugar es el fin del mundo. Pero Bella no me contó el motivo.

—De modo que tú también te beneficiarías con el matrimonio.

—Yo no deseo las tierras de Inglaterra —respondió el barón —. Sólo representarían más impuestos cada año, y ya tengo bastante con reconstruir mis propiedades.

—Entonces, ¿por qué solicitas que tú hermana…?

Emmett no lo dejó terminar:

—Cayo comprende la codicia –lo interrumpió—. Si el rey creyera que yo sólo trataba de proteger a mi hermana del barón Laurent, rechazaría mi sugerencia de casarla contigo.

Por supuesto que exigió una cuantiosa compensación, pero yo ya la pagué.

—Barón, te contradices. Si el rey Cayo no quiere que Bella esté en Inglaterra, ¿por qué querría casarla con el barón Laurent?

—Porque Laurent le es muy fiel, es su perro faldero. El tendría a mi hermana bajo control. —Emmett sacudió la cabeza y murmuró.

— Mi hermana está enterada de cierta información secreta, y Cayo no desea que sus antiguos pecados lo amenacen. Es cierto que Bella no podría testificar ante una corte contra ningún hombre, ni siquiera contra el rey porque es mujer y, por lo tanto, ningún juez la escucharía. Pero hay barones dispuestos a rebelarse contra el rey y sería probable que Bella encendiera la mecha de la rebelión si dijera lo que sabe. Es un enigma, Cullen, pero cuanto más lo pienso, más me convenzo de que el rey en verdad teme esa información que Bella posee.

—Si lo que supones es cierto, me extraña que el rey no la haya hecho asesinar. Vuestro rey es muy capaz de semejante vileza.

Emmett comprendió que nunca lograría la cooperación de Cullen si no era por completo sincero con él. Volvió a asentir.

—Es capaz de matar. Yo estaba con Bella cuando recibió la orden de ir a Londres y vi la reacción de mi hermana. Creo que pensó que se dirigía a su propia ejecución.

—No obstante, aún vive.

—El rey la tiene bajo vigilancia. Tiene habitaciones privadas y no se le permite recibir visitas. Vive en constante temor. Quiero sacarla de Inglaterra y mi solución es casarla contigo.

Al laird le satisfizo la sinceridad del barón. Le indicó con un gesto que se acercara y caminaron juntos hacia las ruinas que ahora llamaba su hogar. Cullen señaló en tono bajo:

—De modo que este astuto plan es tuyo.

—Sí —respondió Emmett—. Y se me ocurrió justo a tiempo.

Cayo estaba decidido a casarla con Laurent hace seis meses, pero mi hermana se atrevió a resistirse.

— ¿Cómo? Emmett rió, —Exigió que primero se hiciera una anulación.

La sorpresa de Cullen fue evidente.

— ¿Por qué pidió una anulación? El esposo está muerto.

—Fue una táctica de dilación muy astuta —le explicó Emmett—

. Si bien hubo un testigo de la muerte del marido, el cuerpo nunca se encontró. Mi hermana le dijo al rey que no se casaría con nadie mientras hubiese una mínima esperanza de que

James estuviese vivo. No murió en Inglaterra, ¿sabes? Cuando sucedió el accidente, estaba en una ciudad construida sobre el agua, actuando como enviado de Cayo. Claro que no podía rechazar una petición del rey pero, como Cayo tiene dificultades con la Iglesia en estos tiempos, decidió seguir las vías correctas. Bella acaba de recibir los documentos de anulación.

— ¿Quién fue testigo de la muerte del esposo?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Sólo por curiosidad —respondió Cullen—. ¿Lo sabes?

—Sí —respondió Emmett—. El testigo fue Laurent.

Cullen se reservó esa información.

— ¿Por qué me prefieres a mí antes que al barón inglés?

—Porque Laurent es un monstruo, y no puedo soportar la idea de que mi hermana esté en sus garras. Tú eras el menor de dos males. Yo sé que la tratarás bien… si ella te acepta.

— ¿Qué clase de tontería es ésa? La decisión no está en manos de tu hermana.

—Me temo que sí –repuso Emmett —. Primero, Bella tiene que conocerte, y luego decidirá. Era lo mejor que yo podía hacer. En realidad, si Bella pudiese continuar entregando al rey las monedas que exige para dejarla permanecer soltera, lo haría. Al menos, es lo que ella cree, pero yo sé que no es así.

De cualquier modo, el rey la obligaría a casarse.

—Vuestro rey es un hombre ambicioso —dijo Cullen—. ¿O acaso éste es un castigo destinado a forzar la aceptación de tu hermana?

— ¿El impuesto? —preguntó Emmett.

Cullen asintió.

—No —dijo Emmett—. Cayo puede obligar a volver a casarse a las viudas de sus terratenientes. Si deciden permanecer libres o elegir ellas mismas a sus esposos, tienen que pagar una suma adecuada todos los años.

—Dijiste que ya habías pagado el impuesto. ¿Eso significa que piensas que Bella me aceptará?

Emmett asintió.

—Mi hermana no sabe que pagué, y te rogaría que cuando la veas no se lo digas.

Cullen puso las manos a la espalda y entró. Nicholas lo siguió.

—Tengo que pensar en tu proposición —anunció el laird—. La idea de casarme con una inglesa me resulta difícil de digerir y, sumado al hecho de que es tu hermana, me parece casi inimaginable.

Emmett comprendió que era una ofensa pero no le importó.

Cullen había dado muestras de su carácter durante la batalla contra Liam y sus secuaces. Tal vez el laird fuese un hombre de modales bruscos, pero era valiente y honorable.

—Antes de decidirte, hay otra cosa que tienes que tomar en cuenta —dijo Emmett.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Bella es estéril.

Cullen asintió, indicando que había oído, pero no hizo ningún comentario durante unos momentos.

Luego se encogió de hombros.

—Yo ya tengo un hijo.

— ¿Te refieres a Anthony?

—Sí.

—Oí decir que había al menos tres hombres que podrían ser el padre.

—Es cierto —replicó Cullen—. La madre era una acompañante de campamento y no pudo decir quién era el padre de Anthony. Murió al dar a luz al niño y yo lo reconocí como propio.

— ¿Algún otro de los hombres lo reclamó?

—No.

—Bella no puede darte hijos. ¿En el futuro tendrá importancia que Anthony sea ilegítimo?

—No importará —afirmó Cullen en tono inflexible—. Yo también soy ilegítimo.

Emmett rió.

— ¿Eso es lo que quisiste decir cuando yo, en el calor de la batalla contra, Liam te llamé bastardo y me respondiste que aunque fuese un insulto, era verdad?

Cullen asintió.

—Emmett, he matado a otros hombres por llamarme así; puedes considerarte afortunado.

—Tú serás el afortunado si Bella decide casarse contigo.

Cullen movió la cabeza.

—Yo quiero lo que por derecho me pertenece. Si apoderarme de las tierras significa casarme con esa arpía, lo haré.

— ¿Por qué crees que es una arpía? —preguntó Emmett, confundido por la conclusión de Cullen.

—Me diste varios indicios del carácter de tu hermana — respondió Cullen —. Es obvio que es una mujer obstinada, pues se negó a confiar en su hermano cuando le preguntó qué información tenía en contra del rey. Necesita a un hombre que la controle; Emmett, no te sorprendas pues esas fueron tus propias palabras. Y, por último, es estéril. ¡Qué atractiva! ¿No?

—Sí, es atractiva.

Cullen se burló:

—No me regocija mi futuro como marido pero tienes razón; la trataré con gentileza. Supongo que encontraremos el modo de no molestarnos el uno al otro. El laird sirvió vino en dos copas de plata y le dio una a Emmett. Ambos alzaron las copas en un brindis y vaciaron el contenido. Emmett comprendía las costumbres de los Highland y se apresuró a eructar. Cullen hizo un gesto de aprobación.

—Me imagino que esto significa que volverás aquí cada vez que lo desees.

Emmett rió; Cullen parecía disgustado con esa perspectiva.

—Necesitaré llevarme varios mantos —dijo luego—. No querrás que le suceda nada a tu prometida, ¿verdad?

—Te daré bastantes, Emmett —replicó Cullen —. Quiero que cuentes con una protección de treinta hombres a caballo, por lo menos. Los despedirás al llegar a Rush Creek. Sólo a ti y a tu hermana se les permitirá entrar en esta tierra. ¿Está claro?

—Laird, estaba bromeando respecto de los mantos. Puedo proteger a mi hermana.

—Harás lo que te ordené —dijo Cullen.

Emmett se rindió. Entonces, el laird cambió de tema.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo casada Bella?

—Algo más de tres años. Mi hermana hubiese preferido permanecer soltera —dijo Emmett—. Pero al rey Cayo no le importan las preferencias de Bella. En Londres la tiene bajo llave. Sólo me permitieron una breve visita y Cayo estuvo presente todo el tiempo. Como te dije antes, Cullen, Bella representa un hilo suelto para el rey y quiere librarse de ella.

Cullen frunció el entrecejo. De pronto, Emmett sonrió.

— ¿Qué sientes al ser la respuesta a las plegarias del rey Cayo? Al laird no le divirtió la pregunta.

—Conseguí las tierras —comentó—. Eso es lo único importante.

El gigantesco galgo ruso de Cullen hizo su aparición atrapando la atención de Emmett. Era una bestia de aspecto feroz, de pelaje leonado y ojos oscuros. Emmett calculó que debía de pesar tanto como él mismo. El perro lo vio cuando daba la vuelta a la esquina y bajaba las escaleras y soltó un gruñido bajo y amenazador que hizo erizar los cabellos del barón.

Cullen dio una brusca orden en celta y la monstruosa mascota acudió de inmediato junto al amo.

—Cullen, una advertencia. Esconde a este monstruo cuando yo traiga aquí a Bella. De lo contrario, al primer vistazo a ti y al animal, dará media vuelta y regresará a Inglaterra.

Cullen rió.

—Emmett, recuerda lo que digo; no me rechazará. Bella me aceptará.

Ok aquí les dejo otro capítulo ya pronto se conocerán Bella y Edward nos leemos el sig.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero q les guste y digan sus comentarios

Besos cuídense

Además este capitolo esta de dicado a mi primer Review de Suiza 19

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Julie Garwood

Capítulo 3

—No lo quiero, Emmett. Debes de estar loco si imaginas que puedo pensar siquiera en convertirme en su esposa.

—Bella, las apariencias engañan —replicó el hermano—. Espera hasta que estemos más cerca y sin duda percibirás la bondad de sus ojos. Cullen te tratará bien.

Bella negó con la cabeza. Las manos le temblaban tanto que casi dejó caer las riendas del caballo. Las sujetó con fuerza y trató de no lanzar una exclamación al ver al enorme guerrero... y al animal de aspecto monstruoso que estaba tendido junto al hombre.

Se acercaban al recinto del desolado castillo. El laird estaba de pie en las escaleras de entrada a la ruinosa propiedad y no parecía muy complacido de verla.

Bella, por su parte, estaba aterrada. Hizo una honda inspiración tratando de serenarse y murmuró:

—Emmett, ¿de qué color tiene los ojos?

El hermano no supo responderle.

— ¿Viste la bondad en sus ojos pero no te fijaste en el color?

Lo había atrapado: ambos lo sabían.

—Los hombres no nos fijamos en esas naderías —se defendió el barón.

—Me dijiste que era un hombre gentil de voz suave y sonrisa pronta. En este momento no sonríe, ¿verdad, Emmett?

—Vamos, Bella.

—Me mentiste.

—No te mentí —replicó el barón—. Cullen salvó mi vida en dos ocasiones durante la batalla contra Liam y sus hombres, y hasta se niega a reconocerlo. Es un hombre orgulloso pero honorable. Tienes que confiar en mí. Yo no te propondría que te casaras con él si no creyera que es una buena unión.

Bella no respondió pues la invadió el pánico. Siguió pasando la mirada del enorme guerrero al feroz animal.

Emmett creyó que estaba a punto de desmayarse y rebuscó en la mente alguna frase para calmarla.

—Bella, Cullen es el de la izquierda.

La broma no divirtió a la joven.

—Es un hombre muy grande, ¿no?

El hermano le palmeó la mano.

—No es más grande que yo —replicó.

Bella le apartó la mano; no quería que la consolara.

Tampoco quería que la sintiera temblar de miedo y cobardía.

—Muchas mujeres desearían tener un esposo fuerte, capaz de defenderlas. El tamaño de Cullen debería ser una tranquilidad para ti y un punto a su favor.

Bella movió la cabeza.

—Es un punto en contra de él —afirmó.

Siguió mirando fijamente al laird, que parecía crecer ante sus propios ojos. Cuanto más se acercaba, más grande le parecía.

—Es apuesto.

El comentario sonó como una acusación.

—Si tú lo crees así... —dijo Emmett, decidido a no contradecirla.

—Ése es otro punto en contra. No quiero casarme con un hombre apuesto.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—No tengo necesidad de hablar con sentido pues ya lo decidí; no lo aceptaré. Emmett, llévame a casa, ya.

Emmett tiró de las riendas para detener al caballo de Bella y luego la obligó a mirarlo. El temor que vio en los ojos de la hermana le encogió el corazón. Sólo él sabía el purgatorio que sufrió Bella mientras estuvo casada con James y, aunque ella no se lo dijera, sabía cuáles eran sus temores. Le dijo en voz baja y ferviente:

—Escúchame, Bella; Cullen nunca te lastimará.

Bella no supo si creerle o no.

—Jamás le permitiría que lo hiciera.

La vehemencia de la respuesta hizo sonreír al barón; James no había logrado abatir el espíritu de Bella y Emmett lo consideró como una bendición.

—Piensa en todos los motivos que tienes para casarte con él — dijo—. Estarás a salvo del rey Cayo y de sus seguidores, y ya no te perseguirán. Aquí estarás segura.

—Eso es importante.

—Cullen odia a Inglaterra y a nuestro rey.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Ese es otro punto importante en favor de Cullen —admitió.

—Aunque ahora este lugar parezca horrible, algún día será un paraíso, y tú ayudarás a reconstruirlo. Eres necesaria aquí.

—Sí, podría ayudar a reconstruirlo —dijo la joven—. Y ansió un clima templado. A decir verdad, sólo acepté venir porque me convenciste de que estas tierras están mucho más cerca del sol. No sé por qué no lo comprendí antes. Confieso que es una gran tentación no tener que usar una capa abrigada más de un mes al año. Dijiste que era extraño que el tiempo estuviese tan fresco en esta época.

¡Buen Dios! Emmett había olvidado esa pequeña mentira. Bella odiaba el frío, no conocía nada de los Highland y decidió engañarla con el propósito de sacarla de Inglaterra para ponerla a salvo, pero en ese momento se sintió muy culpable. También había corrompido a un hombre del clero, pues le pidió al padre Eleazar que lo secundara en el engaño.

El clérigo tenía sus propios motivos para querer que Bella se casara con el laird Cullen, y guardaba silencio cada vez que Bella mencionaba lo agradable de ese clima tibio y soleado. Con todo, cada vez que surgía el tema, miraba con severidad a Emmett.

Emmett soltó un suspiro. Imaginó que cuando Bella estuviese hundida en la nieve hasta las rodillas comprendería que le había mentido y esperaba que para entonces la opinión de la hermana acerca de Cullen hubiese mejorado.

—Emmett, ¿me dejará tranquila?

—Sí.

—No le contaste nada acerca de mi matrimonio con James, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no. Te di mi palabra.

Bella asintió.

— ¿Y estás seguro de que sabe que no podré darle hijos?

Habían tocado ese tema cuando menos una docena de veces durante el trayecto hasta las colinas. Emmett no sabía qué más podía hacer para tranquilizarla.

—Él lo sabe, Bella.

— ¿Y por qué no le importa?

—Quería las tierras. Ahora es laird y su principal preocupación es el clan. El matrimonio contigo sólo constituye para él un modo simple de lograr su propósito.

Era una respuesta fría pero sincera y Bella la aceptó.

—Lo conoceré —dijo al fin—. Pero no te prometo que me casaré con él, de modo que deja de sonreír, Emmett.

Cullen estaba impacientándose y comenzó a bajar los escalones en el mismo momento en que Bella hacía avanzar a su caballo. Todavía no la había visto bien pues estaba cubierta por completo por una capa negra con caperuza. Sin embargo, lo sorprendió la pequeñez de la muchacha: dada la estatura de Emmett, esperaba una mujer mucho más grande.

La apariencia de la joven no le importaba demasiado: el matrimonio no era otra cosa que un arreglo práctico. Sin embargo, imaginó que por ser hermana de Emmett tendría el mismo color de tez y de cabello.

Estaba equivocado. Emmett se apeó primero, entregó las riendas a uno de los soldados y se acercó a Bella para ayudarla a desmontar.

Era una joven menuda; la cabeza apenas llegaba al hombro del hermano. Emmett, con las manos sobre los brazos de la hermana, le sonreía. Era evidente que la quería mucho, aunque para el gusto de Cullen ese cariño fraternal era un poco exagerado.

Mientras Bella se desataba el cordón de la capa, los soldados comenzaron a alinearse detrás del jefe. Los hombres de Masen se agruparon detrás de su propio laird mientras que los guerreros de Cullen se colocaban a la derecha del jefe. En pocos segundos, los seis escalones quedaron colmados de curiosos: todos querían ver a la novia del laird.

Un instante después de que Bella se quitara la capa y se la entregase al hermano, Cullen oyó los gruñidos de aprobación. El mismo no estaba seguro de no haber lanzado una exclamación: la imagen de la joven le quitó el aliento.

Emmett no había dicho una palabra acerca del aspecto de Bella, y Cullen no tuvo interés en preguntar. En ese momento miró al barón y vio que sus ojos tenían una expresión risueña. "Sabe que estoy impresionado", pensó.

Cullen ocultó su sorpresa y concentró la atención en la hermosa mujer que se acercaba a él.

¡Por Dios, era una hermosa muchacha! Los rizos castaños que le llegaban hasta la cintura se balanceaban a cada paso. Al parecer, no tenía defectos. Tenía un puñado de pecas sobre la nariz y eso le gustó. Los ojos eran de un café chocolate, el cutis puro y la boca... ¡Dios querido, esa boca podría suscitar pensamientos lascivos a un santo! Eso también le gustó.

Algunos de los soldados Masen no controlaban tan bien sus reacciones como Cullen. Los dos hombres que estaban detrás de su laird lanzaron prolongados silbidos de aprobación. Pero Cullen no admitió esa grosería. Se volvió a medias, tomó a ambos hombres del cuello y los mandó volando como si fueran los troncos del juego escocés, hacia los costados de la escalera. Los demás soldados se apartaron del camino.

Bella se detuvo, miró a los soldados tirados sobre el suelo y luego, al líder. El laird no parecía haberse movido siquiera.

— ¿Ese es un hombre gentil? —Le murmuró a Emmett—. Eso fue una mentira, ¿no es así?

—Bella, dale una oportunidad. Se lo debes a él, y también a mí.

Bella miró con severidad al hermano y luego se volvió hacia el laird.

Cullen se adelantó. El galgo caminó junto a él y luego se apoyó otra vez contra el amo.

Bella rogó tener valor para seguir caminando. Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro del guerrero se detuvo y ejecutó una perfecta reverencia.

Le temblaban de tal manera las rodillas que se consideró afortunada de no caerse de boca.

Mientras tenía la cabeza inclinada, oyó un resoplido y varios gruñidos sordos y no supo si significaban aprobación o rechazo.

El laird llevaba puesta la capa. Tenía piernas muy musculosas y la muchacha trató de no mirarlas fijamente.

—Buenos días, laird Cullen.

Le tembló la voz: le tenía miedo. A Cullen no lo sorprendió. Su aspecto había hecho correr a más de una joven a refugiarse junto a su padre. Nunca pensó en cambiar esas reacciones porque no le importaba.

Pero en ese momento sí le importó. Si no hacía algo para calmar el temor de la muchacha, jamás lograría casarse con ella; Bella seguía lanzándoles miradas inquietas a él y al perro y Cullen imaginó que también le temía al galgo.

Emmett no ayudaba mucho; se limitaba a quedarse ahí, sonriendo como un tonto.

Cullen le pidió auxilio con la mirada y comprendió que no debió hacerlo al ver que Bella se apresuraba a adelantar un paso.

— ¿Habla en gales?

La pregunta de Cullen se dirigió a Emmett pero la respondió la misma Bella;

—Estuve estudiando su idioma.

No respondió en celta. Tenía las manos unidas delante de sí y los nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con que las apretaba.

A Cullen se le ocurrió que una conversación trivial la tranquilizaría.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estudió nuestro idioma?

La mente de Bella quedó en blanco. Claro que era por culpa del guerrero; la mirada de Cullen era tan intensa y fija que la joven no pudo elaborar un solo pensamiento. ¡Dios querido, ni siquiera recordaba de qué estaban hablando!

Con suma paciencia, Cullen volvió a preguntar.

—Casi cuatro semanas —barbotó Bella.

El hombre no se rió. Uno de los soldados lanzó un resoplido de burla, pero el laird lo detuvo con una mirada severa.

Emmett miraba ceñudo a la hermana y se preguntó por qué no le había dicho la verdad al laird: hacía casi cuatro meses que el padre Eleazar estaba enseñándole el idioma celta.

Pero al ver la expresión de pánico en los ojos de la hermana, comprendió: estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar con claridad.

Cullen no quiso proseguir delante de testigos esa importante conversación.

—Emmett, espera aquí. Tu hermana y yo iremos a conversar adentro.

Luego, Cullen se acercó a tomar a Bella del brazo y el perro se le acercó. De manera instintiva, Bella retrocedió pero al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y de lo cobarde que debía considerarla el laird, se adelantó otra vez.

La enorme bestia le gruñó y Cullen le dio una orden cortante. Al instante, el galgo interrumpió ese gruñido ronco y amenazador.

Bella parecía otra vez a punto de desvanecerse. Emmett supo que necesitaba tiempo para cobrar valor. Se adelantó.

— ¿Por qué no permitiste que mis hombres y el padre Eleazar pasaran de Rush Creek? —preguntó.

—Creo que tu hermana y yo nos pondremos de acuerdo antes de que el cura tenga permiso para llegar aquí. Emmett, no permitiré que tus hombres entren aquí. ¿Has olvidado mis condiciones? La última vez que estuviste aquí nos pusimos de acuerdo acerca de los detalles.

Emmett asintió con un gesto y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que preguntar.

—Al padre Eleazar lo afligió mucho su orden de esperar abajo —dijo Bella.

A Cullen no pareció preocuparle demasiado la idea de mantener alejado a un hombre de Dios; se encogió de hombros. Bella abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Durante los tres años de matrimonio con James aprendió a temer a los sacerdotes. Los que había conocido eran hombres poderosos y carentes de piedad. Pero Eleazar no era como ellos. Era un individuo de buen corazón que había arriesgado la vida al ir a Inglaterra a suplicar por los Masen.

Bella no toleraba que se lo ofendiera.

—El padre Eleazar está cansado por el largo viaje, milord, y sin duda necesita comer y beber. Le ruego que le demuestre su hospitalidad.

Cullen asintió y se volvió hacia Jasper.

—Ocúpate —le ordenó.

Pensó que haber accedido a la petición de Bella disminuiría el temor de la joven. Después de todo, había demostrado ser un hombre complaciente pero aun así, Bella parecía a punto de saltar. ¡Caramba, qué muchacha tan tímida! Continuaba lanzando miradas asustadas al perro y cada vez que lo hacía el galgo le gruñía.

Cullen pensó en sujetarla, ponérsela sobre el hombro y llevarla adentro, pero cambió de idea. Y aunque la idea le causó gracia, no rió. Haciendo gala de paciencia, le ofreció la mano y se limitó a esperar a ver qué haría.

Por la expresión del laird Bella comprendió que el hombre sabía que le tenía miedo y que su timidez lo divertía. Hizo una honda inspiración y apoyó la mano sobre la del guerrero.

Todo en él era grande. La mano era el doble de grande que la de Bella y sin duda la sentiría temblar. Con todo, era un laird y jamás habría llegado a esa posición sin adquirir ciertos modales caballerescos y, en consecuencia, no le haría notar a

Bella lo lamentable de su condición.

— ¿Por qué tiemblas?

La joven trató de retirar la mano pero Cullen se lo impidió.

Ahora que la tenía no la dejaría ir.

Antes de que Bella tuviese ocasión de ofrecer una explicación razonable a la pregunta, el hombre se volvió y la llevó escaleras arriba, al interior del castillo.

—Es este clima tan poco habitual —tartamudeó la joven.

— ¿El qué? —Cullen parecía confundido.

—No importa, laird.

—Explícame lo que quisiste decir —le exigió.

Bella suspiró.

—Emmett me explicó que aquí el clima es templado todo el año... Pensé que le había dicho... —Comenzó a esbozar una mentira pero luego desistió. Tal vez el laird no comprendiera lo divertida que a Bella le había parecido la absurda invención del hermano acerca del clima de los Highland.

— ¿Que te dijo qué? —preguntó Cullen, preguntándose el porqué del repentino sonrojo de la muchacha.

—Me dijo que no era habitual que en esta región soplara un viento tan frío —dijo.

Cullen estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas pero se contuvo a tiempo; el clima era sorprendentemente cálido para esa época del año.

No sonrió, siquiera. La muchacha demostraba ser sensible y comprendió que no lograría inclinarla a su favor si se burlaba de la ingenuidad de Bella.

— ¿Y tú crees en todo lo que te dice tu hermano? —preguntó.

—Desde luego —respondió la joven, para que supiera que era decididamente leal al hermano.

—Comprendo.

—Es el frío lo que me hace temblar —dijo Bella, a falta de una mentira más adecuada.

—No, no lo es.

— ¿No?

—Me tienes miedo.

Esperó que volviese a mentirle, pero Bella lo sorprendió con la verdad;

—Sí —afirmó—. Le tengo temor. Y también a su perro.

—Tu respuesta me satisface.

Por fin, Cullen la soltó. El comentario del hombre sorprendió tanto a Bella que se olvidó de soltarle la mano.

— ¿Le satisface saber que le temo?- Cullen sonrió.

—Bella, yo ya sabía que me tenías miedo. Lo que me complace es que lo hayas admitido; podrías haber mentido.

—Usted se daría cuenta de que mentía.

—Sí.

La respuesta sonó en extremo arrogante, pero a Bella no le molestó: esperaba que un hombre tan grande y de aspecto tan feroz como este guerrero fuese arrogante. En ese momento advirtió que seguía tomada de la mano del hombre y lo soltó.

Luego giró para mirar en torno de la entrada. A la derecha había una amplia escalera con un barandal de madera tallada.

Un pasillo conducía detrás de la escalera y a la izquierda de la entrada estaba el inmenso salón. Estaba por completo en ruinas. Bella se detuvo en el umbral y contempló el destrozo. Las paredes estaban ennegrecidas por el fuego y lo poco que quedaba del techo colgaba en largas bandas, apoyado sobre los costados también ennegrecidos. Todavía se percibía el olor del humo en el ambiente.

Bella bajó los escalones y atravesó el salón. La abatió de tal manera el aspecto desolado de la habitación que sintió ganas de llorar.

Cullen observó el cambio que se operaba en la expresión de la joven mientras observaba la habitación.

—Esto lo hicieron los hombres de mi marido, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí.

Bella se volvió para mirarlo. La tristeza de su expresión casi alegró a Cullen; esa mujer tenía conciencia.

—Aquí se cometió una injusticia tremenda.

—Es cierto —admitió el laird—. Pero tú no eres responsable.

—Pude intentar persuadir a mi esposo...

—No creo que te hubiese escuchado —afirmó Cullen—. Dime una cosa, Bella. ¿Sabía tu esposo que su vasallo estaba causando semejante devastación o lo ignoraba?

—Sabía de qué cosas era capaz Liam —respondió la joven.

Cullen asintió. Se tomó las manos a la espalda y siguió contemplando a Bella.

—Intentaste reparar la injusticia —señaló—. Después del ataque de Liam, enviaste aquí a tu hermano.

—Ese vasallo de mi esposo se transformó en un semidiós. No quiso darse por enterado de que James había muerto y de que aquí ya no era necesario.

—Nunca lo fue —dijo Cullen, con un matiz áspero en la voz.

Bella hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Así es: nunca fue necesario.

Cullen dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Liam encontró el poder y hay pocos hombres que puedan resistirse a ello.

— ¿Podría usted?

La pregunta sorprendió a Cullen. Iba a responder que sí, que por supuesto podría, pero la posición de laird era nueva para él y para ser sincero, no sabía si podría dejarla de lado.

—Todavía no pasé por esa prueba —admitió—. Por el bien del clan espero poder hacer todo lo que se me exige, pero no lo aseguraría hasta no encontrarme ante semejante desafío.

La sinceridad del hombre impresionó a Bella y la hizo sonreír.

—Emmett estaba enfadado con usted porque Liam se le escapó y usted no permitió que mi hermano lo persiguiera. Me contó que los dos discutieron, que usted lo desmayó de un golpe y que, cuando abrió los ojos, Liam estaba tendido a sus pies.

Cullen sonrió. No cabía duda de que Nicholas había suavizado la historia.

—Bella, te casarás conmigo.

Lo dijo con énfasis y sin sonreír. Bella reunió coraje para enfrentar la cólera del guerrero y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Explícame los motivos de tu vacilación —le exigió.

Bella volvió a negar con la cabeza. Cullen no estaba habituado a que lo contradijesen pero trató de ocultar la impaciencia. Sabía que no tenía mucha habilidad para conversar con mujeres. Por cierto, ignoraba cómo cortejar a una mujer y comprendía que estaba embrollando la situación.

¡En nombre de Dios! En primer lugar, ¿por qué Bella tenía la posibilidad de decidir? Emmett tendría que haberse limitado a decirle que se casaría, y eso sería todo. Esta discusión resultaba innecesaria. ¡Maldición, ya podría estar desarrollándose la ceremonia nupcial y ambos estarían intercambiando los votos conyugales!

—No me agradan las mujeres tímidas.

Bella irguió los hombros.

—No soy tímida —afirmó—. Aprendí a ser cautelosa, milord, pero jamás fui tímida.

—Entiendo —dijo Cullen, pero no le creyó.

—No me gustan los hombres grandes, aunque sean apuestos.

— ¿Me consideras apuesto?

¿Cómo se las ingenió para transformar las palabras de la joven en un cumplido? También Cullen pareció asombrado, como si nunca hubiera tenido conciencia de su propio atractivo.

—Usted me interpreta mal, señor —dijo Bella—. Su gallardía es un punto en su contra. —No hizo caso de la expresión escéptica del hombre y repitió: — Y tengo especial aversión hacia los hombres grandes.

Supo que lo que decía era ridículo pero no le importó. No retrocedería. Lo miró a los ojos, cruzó los brazos sobre la cintura y frunció el entrecejo. Comenzaba a acalambrársele el cuello de mirarlo a la cara.

—Milord, ¿qué piensa de mi opinión?

La postura y la mirada de Bella eran todo un desafío; haciendo gala de coraje, Bella lo enfrentaba. De pronto, Cullen sintió ganas de reír.

En cambio, suspiró.

—Son opiniones tontas —le dijo, en el tono más seco posible.

—Quizás —admitió la joven—. Pero eso es lo que pienso. Cullen decidió que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en esta discusión. Ya era hora de que esa muchacha comprendiera lo que sucedería.

—De hecho, no te irás de aquí. Te quedarás conmigo, Bella. Mañana nos casaremos. Y de paso, eso no es una opinión; es un hecho.

— ¿Se casará conmigo contra mi voluntad?

—Así lo haré.

¡Demonios, otra vez parecía aterrada! Esa reacción no le agradó y trató de razonar con ella para lograr su cooperación.

A fin de cuentas, no era un ogro, podía ser razonable.

— ¿Acaso en estos momentos cambiaste de idea y quieres regresar a Inglaterra? Emmett me dijo que querías dejar Inglaterra.

—No, no cambié de idea, pero...

— ¿Puedes costear el impuesto que exige el rey por permanecer soltera?

—No.

— ¿Se trata del barón Laurent? Emmett me dijo que ese inglés quería casarse contigo. —No le dio tiempo de responder—. No importa. No te dejaré partir; ningún otro hombre te tendrá.

—No quiero al barón Laurent.

—Por tu tono de disgusto, deduzco que ese barón también es un gigante apuesto.

—Milord, ese hombre sería apuesto sólo si a una le parecieran atractivos los cerdos, y además es un individuo pequeño tanto de estatura como de mentalidad. Me resulta por completo inaceptable.

—Comprendo —dijo Cullen remarcando las palabras—. De modo que te desagradan tanto los hombres grandes como los pequeños. ¿Acerté?

—Está burlándose de mí.

—No, me burlo de tus estúpidas afirmaciones. Emmett es tan grande como yo —le recordó.

—Sí, pero mi hermano jamás me lastimaría.

La verdad había salido a la luz; Bella soltó las palabras sin poder contenerse y Cullen alzó una ceja al oír la significativa afirmación.

Bella se apresuró a bajar la mirada, pero antes Cullen vio que se había sonrojado.

—Por favor, laird, trate de comprender. Si me mordiese un cachorro, yo tendría posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero si me mordiera un lobo creo que no tendría la menor posibilidad.

Bella hacía un esfuerzo conmovedor por mostrarse valiente pero no lo lograba. Cullen pensó que el terror de la muchacha era real y debía de originarse en experiencias pasadas.

Pasaron vanos minutos de silencio. Cullen contemplaba a la joven y ésta fijaba la vista en el suelo.

— ¿Acaso tu esposo...?

—No quiero hablar de él.

Ya tenía la respuesta. Dio un paso hacia ella y Bella no retrocedió. Cullen le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo. Bella tardo en obedecer.

Cullen habló en un murmullo ronco:

— ¿Bella?

—Sí, milord.

—Yo no muerdo.

Aquí otro capítulo espero les haya gustado espero sus comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Julie Garwood

_Capítulo 4_

A la tarde siguiente se casaron. Cullen aceptó darle tiempo al padre Eleazar a que se preparase para la ceremonia.

Pero era lo único en lo que estaba dispuesto a ceder. Bella quería regresar al campamento para pasar la noche allí, en su propia tienda, con el hermano, el sacerdote y los hombres leales a ellos, pero el laird Cullen no quiso saber nada. Le ordenó que durmiese en una de las cabañas recién construidas sobre la colina, una vivienda pequeña de una sola habitación con una única ventana y hogar de piedra.

Bella no volvió a ver al laird hasta el momento de la ceremonia y tampoco vio al hermano hasta que fue a buscarla.

Cullen había apostado a dos guardias junto a la puerta y la muchacha temió preguntar si estaban allí para impedir a los intrusos que entraran o que ella saliera.

No durmió mucho. Su mente volaba de una preocupación a otra; ¿y si Cullen resultaba ser como James? ¡Dios bendito, no podría sobrevivir otra vez a semejante purgatorio! La perspectiva de casarse con otro monstruo la hizo llorar de auto conmiseración. Pero de inmediato se avergonzó de sí misma. ¿Acaso sería en verdad una cobarde? ¿Había tenido razón James en mofarse de ella?

"No, no, soy una mujer fuerte —pensó Bella—. Puedo afrontar cualquier cosa que me toque en suerte. No me dejaré dominar por el miedo ni alimentaré tan bajos pensamientos acerca de mí misma. ¡Maldición!, ¿tengo o no tengo valor?"

Bella creía haber recuperado la confianza en sí misma después de la muerte de James. Por primera vez en más de tres años, vivía sin miedo y sus días transcurrían apacibles. Incluso cuando el rey Cayo la obligó a ir a la corte, la dejó tranquila en sus propias habitaciones privadas. Nadie la molestó. Al otro lado de la puerta había un jardín y Bella pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en él.

Pero ese período apacible había terminado y ahora se la obligaba a contraer un nuevo matrimonio. Sin duda, decepcionaría al laird. Y entonces, ¿qué haría él? ¿Intentaría hacerla sentir ignorante e insignificante? "¡Por Dios, no permitiré que eso suceda!" Los ataques de James eran astutos y disimulados y, en aquel entonces, Bella era tan joven, infantil e ingenua que no comprendió lo que el esposo hacía hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Era un ataque insidioso, incesante hacia su manera de ser, y continuó hasta hacerla sentir que ese individuo le había quitado toda la luz que había en ella.

Bella se resistió y fue entonces cuando comenzaron las palizas.

Trató de sepultar los recuerdos y se quedó dormida deseando un milagro.

Emmett fue a buscarla al mediodía. Observó la palidez del rostro de la hermana y movió la cabeza.

—¿Acaso tienes tan poca fe en el juicio de tu hermano? Te dije que Cullen es un hombre de honor —le recordó—. No tienes motivos para temerle.

Bella apoyó la mano sobre el brazo del hermano y caminó junto a él.

—Tengo fe en tu juicio —murmuró.

Aunque la voz de Bella carecía de convicción, Emmett no se sintió ofendido. De inmediato, el recuerdo del rostro golpeado de Bella cuando fue a visitarla y James no tuvo tiempo de ocultarla volvió a colmarlo de furia.

—Por favor, Emmett, no te enfades. Estoy dominando el temor, estaré bien.

Emmett sonrió. Le parecía increíble que en ese momento la hermana tratara de consolarlo.

—Sí, tu matrimonio resultará —dijo—. Si echas una mirada alrededor, verás señales del temperamento de tu futuro esposo, ¿sabes? ¿Dónde dormiste anoche?

—Tú sabes bien dónde dormí.

—Es una cabaña flamante, ¿verdad?

No le dio tiempo de responder.

—Desde aquí veo otras tres, todas recién construidas. La madera aún no sufrió el paso del tiempo.

—¿Qué tratas de decirme?

—Un sujeto egoísta pensaría primero en su propia comodidad, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—¿Ves acaso otra vivienda nueva?

—No.

—Bella, Jasper es el comandante de los guerreros de Cullen y él me dijo que las cabañas son para los más viejos del clan. Ellos tienen prioridad pues son los que más necesitan el calor del fuego y un techo que los proteja. Cullen se dejó a sí mismo para lo último. Piensa en eso, Bella. Descubrí que en el ala este del castillo hay dos dormitorios en el piso superior que no fueron dañados por el fuego. Sin embargo, Cullen no pasó una sola noche en ellos: duerme afuera, con los demás soldados. ¿Acaso eso no te dice nada sobre el modo de ser de ese hombre?

La sonrisa de Bella fue respuesta suficiente.

Los colores volvieron al rostro de la joven y Emmett hizo un gesto de satisfacción.

Casi habían llegado al límite del patio y se detuvieron para contemplar a los numerosos hombres y mujeres que se atareaban preparando la ceremonia. Como la capilla se había incendiado, la boda se realizaría en el patio, dentro del recinto amurallado. El altar casero consistía en una tabla lisa de madera apoyada sobre dos barriles de cerveza vacíos. Una mujer extendió una tela de hilo blanco sobre la tabla. El padre Eleazar esperó hasta que el mantel estuviese colocado y apoyó en el centro un bello cáliz de oro y un plato. Otras dos mujeres estaban arrodilladas en el suelo, junto a los barriles, colocando ramos de flores frente al improvisado altar.

Bella comenzó a caminar otra vez. Emmett la tomó de la mano y la detuvo.

—Hay algo más que tienes que saber —dijo.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Ves al niño sentado sobre el último escalón?

Se volvió para mirarlo. Un muchachito de no más de cuatro o cinco veranos estaba sentado solo sobre el escalón superior.

Apoyaba los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza sobre las manos. Observaba los preparativos y parecía muy desdichado.

—Lo veo —dijo Bella—. Parece abandonado, ¿no, Emmett?

El hermano sonrió.

—Así es.

—¿Quién es?

—El hijo de Cullen.

La joven estuvo a punto de tropezar.

—¿Cómo?

—Bella, baja la voz. No quiero que nadie escuche nuestra conversación. El niño es de Cullen. Claro que corren rumores de que podría no ser hijo de Cullen, pero el laird asegura que lo reconoció.

Bella estaba demasiado asombrada para hablar.

— Se llama Anthony — dijo Emmett, pues no sabía qué otra cosa decir —. Bella, creo que te llevaste una impresión.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?— No le dio tiempo de responder —. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo casado Cullen?

—Él no...

—No comprendo.

—Sí, comprendes; Anthony es ilegítimo.

—¡Oh!

Bella no supo qué pensar al respecto.

—La madre del niño murió al dar a luz —agregó Emmett—. Hermana, será mejor que lo sepas todo. La mujer era una acompañante de los soldados. Existen al menos otros tres hombres que podrían reclamar la paternidad del niño.

El corazón de Bella se conmovió por el pequeño y se volvió para mirarlo otra vez. Era un niño adorable, de cabello oscuro y rizado. Desde esa distancia no se distinguía el color de los ojos y Bella apostó que serían verdes, como los del padre.

—Bella, es importante que sepas que Cullen reconoce al niño como su hijo.

Bella se volvió hacia el hermano.

—Te escuché las dos veces que lo dijiste.

—¿Y?

La joven sonrió.

—¿Y qué, Emmett?

—¿Lo aceptarás?

—¡Oh, Emmett!, ¿cómo puedes preguntarme algo así? Claro que lo aceptaré. ¿Acaso crees que podría no hacerlo?

Emmett exhaló un suspiro; la hermana no entendía las cosas que sucedían en este mundo tan duro.

—Entre los Masen, es la manzana de la discordia —le explicó—. El padre de Cullen fue el laird Masen y murió sin reconocer al hijo.

—¿Por lo tanto, el hombre con el que me casaré también es ilegítimo?

—Sí.

—¿Y sin embargo los Masen lo nombraron laird?

Emmett asintió.

—Es complejo —admitió—. Necesitaban de la fuerza de él.

Lleva la sangre del padre y, por conveniencia, olvidaron que es bastardo. De todos modos, el niño...

Se interrumpió; dejaría que Bella sacara las conclusiones.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Crees que el pequeño puede estar afligido por la boda?

—Parecería que hay algo que le preocupa.

El padre Eleazar les llamó la atención con un gesto.

Emmett tomó a Bella del codo y avanzó pero la joven no podía apartar la vista del niño. ¡Señor, parecía triste y perdido!

—Están listos —le anunció Emmett—. Ahí viene Cullen.

El laird atravesó el patio y se situó en su sitio, frente al altar, con las manos a los lados. El sacerdote se acercó, se colocó junto a él y volvió a hacerle señas a Bella de que se aproximara.

—No puedo, no puedo hacerlo sin...

—Todo saldrá bien.

—No entiendes —susurró Bella, sonriendo—. Espérame aquí, Emmett. Enseguida vuelvo.

El sacerdote agitó la mano y Bella le devolvió el supuesto saludo, sonriendo. Entonces giró y se alejó.

—¡Bella, por el amor de Dios...!

Nicholas le hablaba al aire. Vio cómo la hermana se abría paso entre la gente. Cuando se encaminó hacia las escaleras al fin comprendió qué se proponía.

Emmett volvió la mirada hacia Cullen, pero la expresión de éste era inescrutable.

El clérigo estiró el cuello para observar a Bella y luego, girando hacia Cullen, le dio un leve codazo.

Al acercarse a los escalones, Bella aminoró el paso pues no quería que el pequeño huyera antes de que lo alcanzara.

Al saber que Cullen tenía un hijo la inundó la alegría y el alivio. Por fin tenía una respuesta para la pregunta que la había atormentado; a Cullen no le importaba que fuese estéril porque ya tenía un heredero, aunque fuese ilegítimo.

La culpa que había cargado cayó de sus hombros como una pesada capa.

Cullen no pudo ocultar el ceño. ¡Maldición, no quería que se enterara de lo del hijo hasta que estuviesen casados y no pudiera echarse atrás! Sabía que las mujeres tenían extrañas reacciones y estaba convencido de que nunca comprendería cómo razonaban. Al parecer, hacían alboroto por las cuestiones más singulares. Según sabía, muchas de ellas no aceptaban a las amantes y algunas de las esposas de los guerreros que conocía tampoco aceptaban a los hijos bastardos. Cullen tenía la intención de obligar a Bella a aceptar a su hijo pero esperaba tenerla antes en su poder.

Cuando Anthony la vio acercarse, ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

Tenía las rodillas flacas y cubiertas de barro seco. Cuando alzó el rostro para espiarla, Bella vio que no tenía los ojos verdes sino azules.

Bella se detuvo en el último escalón y le habló al niño.

Cullen dio un paso hacia la novia pero luego cambió de idea; se limitó a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y a esperar los acontecimientos. No era el único que observaba. Todos los

Cullen y los Masen se volvieron a mirar y se hizo silencio.

—¿El niño entiende inglés? —preguntó el padre Eleazar.

—Un poco —respondió Cullen—. Bella me dijo que estaba usted enseñándole el celta. ¿Aprendió lo bastante para conversar un poco con Anthony?

El sacerdote se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser.

Bella habló con el niño unos minutos y luego extendió la mano. Anthony se levantó de un salto, bajó tropezando los escalones y le dio la mano. La muchacha se inclinó, le apartó el cabello de la cara, le acomodó el manto que se le deslizaba por el hombro y lo acercó a su lado.

—El niño puede comprender eso —dijo Cullen.

—¿Qué es lo que comprende? —preguntó Jasper.

El sacerdote sonrió:

—La aceptación.

Cullen asintió. Bella se acercó a Emmett y volvió a tomarlo del brazo.

—Ahora estoy lista —anunció—. Anthony, ve junto a tu padre —le indicó—. Mi deber es unirme a vosotros dos.

El pequeño asintió. Corrió por el sendero y se situó a la izquierda del padre. Cullen miró al hijo con expresión contenida, y Bella no supo si estaba contento o enfadado.

Fijó la mirada en ella, pero cuando la muchacha avanzó hacia él descruzó los brazos y posó una mano sobre la cabeza del niño.

Emmett la entregó en matrimonio y Bella no se resistió cuando el barón puso la mano de ella en la de Cullen.

Emmett se enorgulleció de su hermana. Comprendió que estaba asustada pero aun así no trató de retenerlo junto a ella.

Estaba situada entre dos guerreros: el futuro esposo a la derecha y el hermano a la izquierda. Se mantuvo erguida, con la cabeza alta y mirando hacia adelante.

Estaba vestida con una túnica blanca que le llegaba a los tobillos y otra prenda del mismo color hasta las rodillas. El escote cuadrado de su traje de novia estaba bordado con hilos rosado pálido y verde que dibujaban diminutos capullos de rosa.

También olía a fresias, y aunque el perfume era tenue, a Cullen lo subyugó. El padre Eleazar tomó un pequeño ramo de flores de una esquina del altar, se lo entregó a Bella y se apresuró a colocarse al otro lado del altar para comenzar la misa.

Cullen mantuvo la mirada fija sobre la novia. Era una mujer de sumamente femenina y, para ser sincero, no sabía qué haría con ella. Lo que más lo preocupaba era que no fuese lo bastante fuerte para resistir esa vida tan dura, pero trató de dejar de lado esa preocupación. A partir de ese momento, asumía el deber de asegurarse de que sobreviviera. La protegería del peligro y si necesitaba que la consintieran... ¡por Dios, que lo haría! No tenía la menor idea de cómo lo haría pero era un hombre inteligente y hallaría el modo. No permitiría que se ensuciara las manos ni que hiciera ninguna tarea pesada y le exigiría que descansara todos los días. En agradecimiento por las tierras que Bella le había otorgado lo menos que podía hacer era cuidarla y sin duda ése era el único motivo de que se preocupase por la comodidad de la novia.

El viento hizo volar un mechón de cabello sobre la cara de Bella y la muchacha le soltó la mano para apartarlo sobre el hombro en un gesto muy femenino. La masa de rizos castaños parecía flotar sobre la espalda de la joven. La mano le temblaba tanto que el ramillete comenzaba a deshojarse.

Como no volvió a tomarle la mano, Cullen se molestó tanto que él mismo aferró la mano de Bella y la acercó a su costado. Emmett advirtió el gesto posesivo y sonrió.

La ceremonia se desarrollaba con fluidez hasta que el padre Eleazar le pidió a la joven que prometiese amar, honrar y obedecer al esposo. Bella pensó largo rato y luego sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia el novio.

Le pidió con un ademán que se inclinara y se puso de puntillas para murmurarle al oído:

—Milord, trataré de amarlo y por cierto lo honraré como esposo, pero no creo que lo obedezca demasiado. Descubrí que la sumisión total no me agrada.

Mientras le explicaba su opinión, arrancaba los pétalos de las flores. No podía mirarlo a los ojos sino a la barbilla mientras esperaba la reacción de Cullen.

—¿Estás burlándote de mí?

Lo dijo en voz alta. Si al laird no le preocupaba que los asistentes oyeran la discusión, a Bella tampoco le preocuparía. Cuando le respondió, lo hizo en voz tan alta como Cullen.

—¿Burlarme de usted en medio de los votos conyugales? No, milord. Hablo en serio. Éstas son mis condiciones. ¿Las acepta?

Edward rió; no pudo contenerse. La demostración de coraje de Bella tuvo corta vida. Se sintió molesta y humillada pero la cuestión era demasiado importante para dejarla pasar.

Sólo quedaba una alternativa. Enderezó los hombros, apartó de un tirón la mano de la de Edward y le arrojó el ramo de flores. Luego, hizo una reverencia al sacerdote, se volvió y comenzó a alejarse.

El mensaje era claro pero algunos de los soldados Masen tardaron en comprenderlo.

—¿La chica se va? —Garrett, el comandante de los soldados Masen murmuró lo bastante alto para que todos lo oyesen.

—Cullen, se va —exclamó otro.

—Parece que se marcha —intervino el padre Eleazar—.

¿Dije algo que la disgustó?

Emmett comenzó a seguirla, pero Cullen lo aferró del brazo y negó con la cabeza. Le arrojó el ramillete al barón, murmuró algo por lo bajo y fue tras la novia.

Casi había llegado al borde del claro antes de que Cullen la alcanzara. La tomó de los hombros y la hizo volverse. Bella no lo miró pero Cullen la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

Bella se preparó para enfrentar la cólera del hombre. Sin duda, le pegaría. "Pero yo soy una mujer fuerte —se recordó—.

Soportaré la furia de Cullen."

—¿Intentarás obedecer?

Parecía irritado y Bella quedó tan atónita ante la reacción del hombre que sonrió. "Después de todo —pensó—, no soy tan debilucha. Le hice frente al laird ylo obligué a negociar. No sé si gané mucho pero sin duda no perdí nada."

—Sí, lo intentaré —prometió—. A veces —se apresuró a agregar.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y decidió que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con ese tema. La aferró de la mano y la arrastró de nuevo hasta el altar. Bella tuvo que correr para seguirlo.

Cuando vio la sonrisa de la hermana, el entrecejo de Emmett se aclaró. Tenía mucha curiosidad por descubrir en qué había consistido la discusión pero pensó que tendría que esperar hasta que concluyese la ceremonia para enterarse.

A fin de cuentas, no tuvo que esperar. Bella aceptó el ramo que le entregó el hermano y se volvió otra vez hacia el sacerdote.

—Padre, disculpe la interrupción —murmuró.

El clérigo asintió. Volvió a pedirle que amara, honrara y obedeciera al esposo, esta vez agregando "por favor".

—Amaré, honraré y trataré de obedecer a mi esposo... en ocasiones —respondió.

Emmett rompió a reír: ya comprendía cuál había sido la discusión. Los Masen y los Cullen lanzaron al unísono una exclamación horrorizada.

El laird recorrió a los asistentes con mirada severa, instándolos a guardar silencio. Luego se volvió ceñudo hacia la novia.

—La obediencia y la sumisión no son lo mismo —exclamó.

—A mí me enseñaron que lo eran —se defendió Bella.

—Te enseñaron mal.

El semblante de Edward era tan sombrío que Bella comenzó a asustarse otra vez. ¡Dios querido, en verdad no podría soportarlo! No tendría fuerzas.

Arrojó otra vez el ramo a Cullen y se volvió para marcharse.

El laird tiró el ramillete en la mano extendida de Emmett y aferró a Bella antes de que pudiera irse.

—Oh, no, no lo harás —murmuró—. No pasaremos por esto otra vez.

Para demostrárselo, pasó el brazo por los hombros de la joven y la retuvo a su lado.

—-Bella, vamos a terminar con esta ceremonia antes del anochecer.

La joven se sintió como una tonta. El sacerdote la miraba como si estuviera loca. Tomó aliento, volvió a recibir las flores del hermano y dijo:

—Por favor, padre, perdóneme por interrumpir otra vez. Le ruego que continúe.

El padre se enjugó la frente con un pañuelo y concentró la atención en el novio. Bella casi no prestó oídos al sermón del sacerdote acerca de los méritos de ser un buen esposo.

Trataba de superar la incomodidad y comprendió que estaba harta de preocuparse. La decisión estaba tomada y eso era todo. Pronunció una rápida plegaria y dejó sus temores en manos de Dios. ¡Que Él se preocupase!

Sabía que era un plan sensato pero, aun así, deseó que Él le diese alguna señal de que en realidad todo saldría bien. La idea la hizo sonreír; era una fantasía. A fin de cuentas, era una mujer y, en consecuencia, la última en el amor de Dios; al menos eso le había dicho hasta el cansancio el obispo Aro. Por cierto, Dios no tenía tiempo de escuchar sus insignificantes preocupaciones y quizá Bella estuviese pecando de vanidosa por esperar alguna señal.

Dejó escapar un breve suspiro. Cullen la oyó, se volvió hacia ella y Bella le sonrió sin convicción. Le tocaba a Cullen responder a las preguntas del sacerdote. Comenzó enunciando su nombre y su título.

Se llamaba Edward.

Dios le enviaba la señal. El asombro agrandó los ojos de Bella y la dejó con la boca abierta.

Se apresuró a controlar las emociones, pero no logró lo mismo con los pensamientos. Su mente se inundó de preguntas.

¿Acaso la madre le habría puesto ese nombre por el más elevado de los ángeles, el más amado por Dios? Se lo conocía como el protector de las mujeres y de los niños. Recordó las historias maravillosas acerca del más espléndido de los ángeles, que habían pasado de generación en generación, de madres a hijos. Su propia madre le había dicho que Edward siempre la cuidaría. Era su propio arcángel y tendría que convocarlo en su ayuda en mitad de la noche, cuando las pesadillas se deslizaran reptando en los sueños. El arcángel era el defensor de los inocentes y el vengador de las maldades.

Movió la cabeza: lo que sucedía era que se dejaba llevar por un exagerado romanticismo. No había nada simbólico en el nombre del esposo. Quizá, cuando nació, la madre de Edward estaba dominada por las fantasías. O tal vez le pusieron el nombre en homenaje a algún pariente.

Pero no pudo convencerse. Imaginó que la falta de sueño la inclinaba a esa clase de ideas tontas. La noche anterior rogó que sucediera un milagro, y unos momentos atrás había deseado que una señal le asegurara que todo saldría bien.

Bella había visto un retrato de Edward hecho en carbonilla por un hombre santo. Todavía recordaba el dibujo en todo detalle. El arcángel estaba representado como un guerrero gigante con una espada resplandeciente en la mano y tenía alas.

El hombre de pie junto a Bella no tenía alas pero sin duda era un guerrero gigante con una espada al costado.

Y se llamaba Edward. ¿Acaso Dios habría respondido a la plegaria de Bella?

Aquí esta otro capítulo gracias por leerlo y dejen sus comentarios


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí les traigo un capítulo mas, recuerden que la historia es de Julie Garwood y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer

Capítulo 5

"Lucifer", tendría que haberlo llamado la madre. Ésa fue la conclusión de Bella al finalizar el día. "También 'Bárbaro' o 'Salvaje' serían nombres adecuados", pensó. "Parece tener el diablo dentro, dando órdenes con tanta altivez. Carece por completo de modales civilizados."

¿Acaso no sabía que no era cortés pelear el día de la boda? Reconocía sin embargo que Edward había comenzado de manera agradable. En cuanto el padre Eleazar dio la bendición final y terminó la misa, el flamante marido hizo girar a la esposa para que lo enfrentase. Le habían entregado un bello manto multicolor, igual al que él mismo llevaba y Edward plegó la tela larga y angosta sobre el hombro derecho de Bella. Un segundo manto de colores diferentes fue acomodado sobre el hombro izquierdo de la joven. El marido le explicó que el primero era el de los Cullen y el segundo, de los Masen. Aguardó a que asintiera en señal de haber comprendido y luego la besó con tal vehemencia que le quitó el aliento. Bella esperó que le diese un breve picotón pero el beso fue arrasador. La boca de Cullen era dura y cálida. El ardor de ese beso apasionado hizo que las mejillas de Bella se tiñeran de rosado. Pensó en apartarse pero no lo hizo. El beso la sacudió tanto que no le quedaron fuerzas ni deseos de hacerlo.

Las risas que se oyeron tras ellos por fin llamaron la atención de Edward. Interrumpió el beso con brusquedad, compuso una expresión satisfecha al ver el asombro pintado en el rostro de la novia y luego concentró la atención en el sacerdote.

Bella no se recuperó tan rápido y se aflojó, apoyándose sobre el costado del esposo.

El padre Eleazar rodeó el altar y se acercó a felicitarlo.

—Bueno, fue una hermosa ceremonia nupcial —afirmó.

Anthony se abrió paso hacia la flamante pareja; Bella sintió que le tironeaba de la falda y le sonrió.

El sacerdote llamó la atención de Bella con una carcajada.

—Por un momento, creí que no acabaríamos nunca.

Tanto el esposo como el clérigo miraron a Bella y la joven les sonrió.

—Yo nunca lo dudé —afirmó—. Cuando tomo una decisión, la cumplo.

Ninguno de los dos hombres pareció creerle. El sacerdote apartó a Anthony de las faldas de Bella y lo hizo colocarse a la izquierda del padre.

— ¿Por qué no comenzamos con la fila para los saludos? — sugirió—. La gente del clan querrá ofrecerles sus buenos deseos.

Edward siguió mirando fijamente a la novia como si quisiera decirle algo y no hallara las palabras.

—Edward, ¿quieres decirme algo?

—No me llames así; ese nombre no me gusta.

—Pero es un bello nombre.

El hombre refunfuñó y Bella trató de pasar por alto esa exclamación incivilizada.

—Tendrías que estar orgulloso de llevar un nombre tan grandioso.

Edward volvió a quejarse y Bella desistió.

— ¿Cómo debería llamarte? —le preguntó, tratando de ser complaciente.

—Laird —propuso el esposo.

Parecía hablar en serio pero Bella no pensaba aceptar esa propuesta. Era ridículo que los esposos emplearan nombres tan formales entre sí. Bella resolvió usar la diplomacia pues comprendió que en ese momento no era conveniente desafiarlo.

— ¿Y cuando estemos solos? —preguntó—. En ese caso, ¿puedo llamarte Edward?

—No.

— ¿Y entonces, cuándo...?

—Si debes dirigirte a mí, llámame... llámame Cullen. Sí, eso estará bien.

— ¿Si debo dirigirme a ti? ¿Tienes idea de lo arrogante que pareces?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No, pero está bien que digas que soy arrogante.

—No, no está bien.

Edward no quiso seguir discutiendo.

—Tuviste razón en incluir al niño.

A Bella le llevó unos momentos comprender que estaba agradeciéndole su acción pues le había hablando en tono gruñón y además seguía reaccionando a la absurda propuesta de llamarlo Cullen.

No supo cómo responder. Asintió y dijo:

—Tendría que haber recibido un buen baño antes de la ceremonia.

Cullen intentó ocultar la sonrisa. En realidad, no tendría que permitirle que lo regañara en público de esa forma pero, a decir verdad, estaba tan contento al comprobar que tenía cierto carácter que no la reprendió.

—La próxima vez, me ocuparé de que se bañe.

De inmediato, la joven comprendió la ironía y no le pasó por alto la insinuación de que Edward podría volver a casarse.

—Te agrada quedarte con la última palabra, ¿no es cierto, laird?

—Así es —admitió el hombre con una sonrisa.

El guerrero notó que Anthony contemplaba embelesado a Bella. El sacerdote lo había colocado fuera de la línea de recepción, pero el niño ya se había acercado otra vez a Bella.

La novia se había ganado al niño en pocos minutos. Cullen se preguntó cuánto tiempo le llevaría a él ganarse el cariño de la joven. ¡Qué idea tan tonta! ¿Qué le importaba lo que sintiera por él? El matrimonio le había dado la posesión de las tierras y eso era lo único importante.

Los soldados de los dos clanes se acercaron uno a uno para presentarse a Bella y ofrecer sus felicitaciones al laird.

Luego, llegaron las mujeres. Una joven de cabello negro que le presentaron como Alice, del clan Masen, entregó a Bella un hermoso ramo de flores púrpuras y blancas. La recién casada agradeció el obsequio y pensó en agregarlo al ramo que aferraba en la otra mano. Al ver el desastre que había hecho con el ramo que le había entregado el padre

Eleazar rompió a reír. De las flores ya no quedaba nada.

¿Había llevado un ramillete de tallos durante la ceremonia?

Para cuando finalizaron las presentaciones, Anthony estaba inquieto. Las mujeres iban de aquí para allá con fuentes de comida que colocaban sobre las mesas junto a las cuales ya estaban reuniéndose los hombres. Edward estaba concentrado en una conversación con dos soldados Masen.

Bella se volvió hacia Jasper y Garrett.

—Hay seis caballos en el prado junto al arroyo—comenzó.

—Uno será mío —exclamó Anthony.

Cullen oyó el comentario del hijo y se volvió a mirar a Bella con sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¡De modo que es así como lo conquistaste!

Bella lo ignoró y siguió hablando con los soldados.

—Son mi regalo de bodas a mi esposo... y a Anthony —se apresuró a agregar—. Por favor, ¿podrían enviar a alguien a buscarlos?

Los soldados se inclinaron y fueron a cumplir el pedido. Anthony tironeó del borde de la túnica de Bella.

— ¿Papá te dio algún regalo?

El padre respondió a la pregunta.

—No, Anthony.

Pero Bella lo contradijo:

—Sí, lo hizo.

— ¿Qué te obsequió? —preguntó el pequeño.

Cullen también sintió curiosidad por oír la respuesta.

Bella le sonreía a Anthony.

—Me dio un hijo.

Esa afirmación dejó atónito a Cullen, pero el niño no entendió bien lo que quería decir.

—Pero yo soy hijo de él —afirmó el pequeño señalándose el pecho para estar seguro de que Bella lo comprendiera.

—Sí —respondió Bella.

El niño sonrió.

— ¿Un hijo es mejor que seis caballos?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Mejor aun que cientos?

—Sí.

Anthony se convenció de su propia importancia y el pecho se le hinchó de orgullo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Bella. El niño abrió la boca para responder y luego volvió a cerrarla. La expresión confundida del pequeño demostró a Bella que no lo sabía y se volvió hacia el esposo en procura de una respuesta. Edward se encogió de hombros; era evidente que él tampoco lo sabía.

Bella quedó estupefacta:

— ¿No sabes la edad de tu hijo?

—Es pequeño —respondió Cullen. Anthony se apresuró a reafirmar lo que decía el padre.

—Soy pequeño —repitió—. Papá, ¿puedo ir a ver los caballos?

Edward asintió. El niño soltó la falda de Bella y fue en busca de Jasper y de Garrett.

El padre Eleazar había presenciado la escena entre el chico y Bella.

—El muchacho está fascinado con ella, ¿no? —comentó al laird mientras veía a Anthony cruzar el patio corriendo.

—Lo sobornó —dijo Edward marcando las palabras.

—Sí, así es —admitió Bella.

—No es tan fácil conquistar a los hombres —señaló el esposo.

—Laird, no me interesa conquistar a ningún hombre. Por favor, discúlpame. Quisiera hablar con mi hermano.

Era una excusa perfecta, pero Edward la estropeó aferrando a Bella de la mano.

Emmett se había acercado a la hermana. Por supuesto, estaba rodeado de mujeres pues era guapo y encantador y Bella tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que el hermano advirtió que lo llamaba y se libró de las admiradoras.

Emmett le habló primero a Cullen.

—Dentro de uno o dos meses, enviaré algunos hombres aquí para ayudar en la reconstrucción.

Cullen movió la cabeza.

—No mandarás ningún soldado aquí. Los mataríamos en cuanto posaran un pie en nuestra tierra.

—Cullen, eres un hombre obstinado.

— ¿De cuánto fue la multa que le pagaste al rey?

— ¿Qué multa? —preguntó Bella.

Tanto Emmett como Edward pasaron por alto la pregunta. El hermano informó a Cullen de la suma y Edward afirmó que se la devolvería.

Por fin, Bella entendió y dijo al hermano:

— ¿Quiere decir que nuestro rey te hizo pagar una multa? ¿Por qué, Emmett?

—Porque nosotros elegimos a tu esposo, Bella.

Acordamos... un precio...

— ¿Y si yo aceptaba casarme con el elegido por el rey? —lo aguijoneó Bella.

— ¿Laurent? —preguntó Emmett.

La joven asintió.

—En ese caso, no habría habido necesidad de pagar una multa, claro.

—Me mentiste. Me dijiste que no tenías suficientes monedas para prestarme con que pagarle a Cayo para que yo pudiese permanecer libre un año más.

Emmett exhaló un suspiro.

—En efecto, te mentí —confesó—. Tú intentabas postergar lo inevitable y yo estaba preocupado por tu seguridad.

¡Maldición, estabas prisionera en Londres! Yo no podía estar seguro de que estuvieses a salvo mucho tiempo más y también me afligía la posibilidad de que Cayo le diese las tierras de los Masen a otro.

Bella comprendió que tenía razón, y también que la quería y sólo pensaba en su seguridad.

—Te perdono el engaño, Emmett.

—Vete a casa, barón, y no vuelvas. Ya cumpliste tu deber y ahora Bella queda bajo mi responsabilidad.

Bella quedó estupefacta ante la rudeza del esposo.

— ¿Ya? —exclamó—. ¿Quieres que se vaya ahora mismo?

—Ahora —repitió el guerrero.

—Mi hermano...

—No es tu hermano.

El comportamiento de Edward la indignó tanto que sintió deseos de gritar. Pero en ese momento el esposo no le prestaba ninguna atención a ella sino a Emmett.

—Tendría que haberlo adivinado —dijo—. Vosotros no parecéis hermanos, y cuando Bella le dijo al sacerdote su nombre completo, comprendí que no estáis emparentados. Tus sentimientos hacia ella...

Emmett no lo dejó continuar.

—Eres muy astuto —lo interrumpió—. Bella no tiene la menor idea. Deja las cosas como están.

—Laird...

—Déjanos, Bella. Esta discusión no te incumbe.

El tono de Edward le indicó que no debía contradecirlo.

Bella comenzó a estrujar los pétalos del ramo de flores frescas mientras contemplaba las expresiones sombrías de los dos hombres.

Bella no tuvo que decidir si debía irse o quedarse pues el padre Eleazar había oído lo suficiente para saber que estaba gestándose una pelea. Con fingido entusiasmo, tomó a Bella del brazo y dijo:

—Si no pruebas los platos especiales, herirás los sentimientos de las mujeres que los prepararon. Ven. No se quedarán tranquilas hasta que la nueva señora les dé una alabanza.

¿Recuerdas cómo se dice "gracias" en celta?

El sacerdote la llevó a medias arrastrándola, a medias empujándola para alejarla de los dos hombres. Bella siguió mirando sobre el hombro para ver qué sucedía. Emmett parecía furioso y Cullen también. Vio que el que más hablaba era su flamante esposo. Emmett lanzó una mirada en su dirección, advirtió que Bella lo observaba y le dijo algo a Cullen. El marido asintió y los dos hombres se volvieron y desaparecieron cuesta abajo.

No volvió a ver a ninguno de los dos hasta que el sol comenzó a desvanecerse en el cielo. Cuando divisó al marido y al hermano que subían la colina, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Tras ellos, el cielo estaba estriado de los rayos anaranjados del poniente. Las siluetas oscuras, recortadas a contraluz a la distancia, parecían místicas. Se diría que brotaban de la tierra misma, como invencibles guerreros divinos moviéndose con gracia sin par.

Eran los guerreros más perfectos que hubiese visto y no cabía duda de que el arcángel Edward debía de estar sonriéndoles a los dos. Después de todo, estarían hechos a su imagen.

Bella sonrió ante esos pensamientos tan fantasiosos. Luego los observó bien y dejó escapar una exclamación horrorizada.

A Emmett le sangraba la nariz y tenía el ojo derecho casi cerrado por la hinchazón. Cullen no se veía en mejores condiciones. Le manaba sangre de un corte en la parte alta de la frente y de otro junto a la boca.

No supo a quién gritarle primero. Por instinto, pensó en correr hacia Emmett para regañarlo mientras calibraba la gravedad de las heridas pero, para el momento en que se alzó el borde de la falda y comenzó a correr, comprendió que debía acudir primero a Edward. Era su esposo y tenía que estar en el centro de sus pensamientos. Por otra parte, si lograba calmarlo quizás estuviese más dispuesto a escuchar razones y a permitir que el hermano se quedara unos días.

—Habéis estado peleando —gritó, al llegar junto al esposo.

Edward no creyó necesario responder; era obvio que habían estado peleando y no le agradaba demasiado la cólera que percibía en la voz de Bella.

Bella sacó el pañuelo de hilo que llevaba metido en la manga y se puso de puntillas para enjugar la sangre de la herida y ver cuán profunda era. Le apartó con delicadeza el cabello.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No estaba habituado a que nadie lo atendiese y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Quédate quieto, milord —le ordenó—. No te haré daño.

Cullen se quedó quieto y dejó que lo curase. "¡Maldición! — pensó—, esta mujer me agrada, pero no porque parece preocupada por mí sino porque corrió a atenderme primero a mí."

— ¿Resolvisteis el conflicto que os molestaba? —preguntó Bella.

—Yo lo resolví —respondió Cullen con convicción.

Bella miró al hermano.

— ¿Y tú, Emmett?

—Sí—respondió en tono tan irritado como el del esposo de Bella.

La joven se dirigió otra vez al esposo.

— ¿Por qué provocaste a Emmett? Sabes que es mi hermano — agregó con gesto afirmativo—. Mis padres se hicieron cargo de él cuando tenía ocho años. Él estaba cuando yo nací y lo llamé mi hermano desde el momento en que comencé a hablar. Le debes una disculpa, esposo.

Cullen no hizo caso de la sugerencia y le aferró la muñeca para que dejase de limpiarle la herida; luego se dirigió a Emmett.

—Despídete ahora —le ordenó—. No volverás a verla.

— ¡No! —gritó Bella. Se soltó del marido y corrió hacia el hermano arrojándose en sus brazos.

—No me dijiste la verdad acerca de él —murmuró—. No es un hombre gentil; es duro y cruel. No soporto la idea de no volver a verte. Yo te quiero. Me protegiste cuando nadie lo hacía.

Creíste en mí. Por favor, Emmett, llévame a casa contigo. No quiero quedarme aquí.

—Cálmate, Bella. Todo irá bien. Cullen tiene buenos motivos para querer que mis hombres y yo nos marchemos de aquí. Aprende a confiar en él.

Mientras hablaba, Emmett sostuvo la mirada de Cullen.

— ¿Por qué no quiere que regreses?

Emmett movió la cabeza y su silencio demostró a Bella que no pensaba explicárselo.

— ¿Qué mensaje quieres que le transmita a nuestra madre? La veré el mes que viene.

—Regresaré a casa contigo.

La sonrisa del hermano estaba colmada de ternura.

—Ahora estás casada: éste es tu hogar. Tienes que quedarte con tu esposo, Bella.

Bella no lo dejaba irse. Emmett se inclinó, la besó en la frente y luego le apartó las manos y la empujó con suavidad hacia el esposo.

—Cullen, trátala bien pues de lo contrario, por todo lo que es sagrado, volveré y te mataré.

—Estarás en tu derecho —respondió Cullen. Pasó junto a Bella y dio un manotón sobre la mano de Emmett—. Tú y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Mi palabra es mi contrato, barón.

—Y mi palabra es el mío, laird.

Los dos hombres asintieron. Bella permaneció ahí con las lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro mientras veía alejarse al hermano. Emmett montó en su potro, cabalgó colina abajo y desapareció de la vista sin mirar atrás.

Bella se dio la vuelta y vio que el esposo también se había ido. De pronto, se encontró sola. Permaneció en el límite del claro sintiéndose tan lúgubre y desolada como el lugar que la rodeaba. No se movió hasta que el sol desapareció del cielo. Al fin, el viento helado la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Tembló y se frotó los brazos mientras regresaba lentamente al patio.

Bella no vio a un solo escocés hasta que llegó al centro del claro. Entonces vio al esposo. Estaba apoyado contra la entrada del alcázar, observándola. Bella se secó las lágrimas, se irguió y avanzó. Ascendió los escalones con una sola intención. Aunque fuese un gesto infantil, estaba decidida a decirle cuánto le desagradaba.

No tuvo la menor oportunidad. Edward esperó a que estuviese cerca y la rodeó con los brazos. La aferró contra su pecho, apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Bella y la abrazó.

¡En verdad, intentaba consolarla! Ese gesto confundió a Bella. A fin de cuentas, él había sido el causante de su desazón y ahora trataba de calmarla...

Pese a todo, resultó. Bella comprendió que estaba demasiado agotada después de un día tan largo y difícil y sin duda ése fue el motivo de que no tratara de apartarlo. Edward le brindaba una maravillosa calidez; "necesito este calor — pensó la joven—, para quitarme el frío. Le diré lo que pienso, pero primero me entibiaré."

Edward la sostuvo largo rato mientras aguardaba, paciente, que recobrara la compostura.

Por fin, Bella se apartó.

—Milord, la rudeza con que trataste a mi hermano me hizo muy desdichada.

Esperaba una disculpa pero como pasaba el tiempo comprendió que no la recibiría.

—Ahora quisiera ir a acostarme —dijo—. Tengo mucho sueño.

Por favor, ¿me acompañas a mi cabaña? En esta oscuridad no la encontraría.

—La cabaña en la que dormiste anoche pertenece a uno de los Cullen. No volverás a dormir ahí.

— ¿Y dónde dormiré?

—Dentro —respondió—. En el piso superior hay dos recámaras. Los Masen lograron detener el fuego antes de que llegara a la escalera.

Edward abrió la puerta y le hizo ademán de que entrara, pero Bella no se movió.

—Milord, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Aguardó que asintiera y luego dijo:

— ¿Algún día me explicarás por qué echaste a mi hermano y le ordenaste que no regresara jamás?

—A su debido tiempo lo entenderás —respondió el hombre—. Pero si no es así, tendré mucho gusto en explicártelo.

—Gracias.

—Bella, soy capaz de mostrarme complaciente.

Bella no lanzó un resoplido desdeñoso porque no sería propio de una dama pero la expresión de sus ojos indicó que no le creía.

—Esposa mía, liberé a tu hermano de una carga.

— ¿Yo era su carga?

Edward movió la cabeza en señal de negativa.

—No, tú no —respondió—. Ahora, entra.

La joven prefirió obedecer. La mujer que le había entregado el ramillete de flores frescas aguardaba de pie junto a la escalera.

—Bella, ésta es...

La recién casada no lo dejó terminar.

—Alice —dijo—. Gracias otra vez por esas bellas flores. Fue muy considerado de tu parte.

—Milady, le doy la bienvenida —respondió la mujer. Tenía una voz suave y cantarina y una agradable sonrisa. Los cabellos eran negros como la noche y como ésta, atraían las miradas.

Bella supuso que tenía una edad similar a la de ella misma.

— ¿Le resultó difícil abandonar a su familia y a sus amigos para venir aquí? —preguntó Alice.

—No tenía amigos íntimos —respondió Bella.

— ¿Y con respecto a la servidumbre? Por cierto, nuestro laird debe de haberle dado permiso para traer a su doncella.

Bella no supo qué responder. Casi no conocía a los criados pues James los cambiaba todos los meses. Al principio, Bella creyó que se debía a que era demasiado exigente pero luego comprendió que no era así. Quería mantenerla aislada, que no tuviera en quién confiar, que dependiese por entero de él. Después de la muerte de James la llevaron a Londres y no trabó relación con nadie mientras estuvo prisionera en la corte del rey Cayo.

—Yo no habría permitido que hubiese aquí otra mujer inglesa —afirmó Edward al ver que Bella vacilaba en responder.

—Prefirieron quedarse en Inglaterra —dijo al fin Bella.

Alice asintió, se volvió para subir las escaleras y Bella la siguió.

— ¿Cree que será feliz aquí? —preguntó la muchacha.

— ¡Oh, sí! —respondió Bella, deseando estar en lo cierto—. Aquí estaré a salvo.

Edward frunció el entrecejo. Bella no tenía idea de lo mucho que ese comentario revelaba de su propio pasado. El hombre se quedó al pie de las escaleras, contemplando a la novia.

Alice, en cambio, no era tan perspicaz como el laird.

—Yo le pregunté si sería feliz —dijo en tono risueño—. Claro que estará a salvo, nuestro laird la protegerá.

Bella pensó: "Yo puedo cuidarme", pero no se lo dijo a Alice porque no quería que pensara que estaba agradecida de contar con la protección del laird. Giró hacia el esposo.

—Buenas noches, milord.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Bella siguió a Alice hasta el tope de las escaleras. El descansillo estaba en parte bloqueado a la izquierda por una montaña de canastos de madera, para evitar que alguien se cayera sobre el salón o el pasillo de abajo. Del lado opuesto había un corredor angosto. Iluminaban el camino unas velas colocadas en candelabros de bronce fijos a las paredes. Alice comenzó a explicarle a Bella los detalles de la casa y le rogó que le hiciera cualquier pregunta que se le ocurriese. Otra mujer, Ángela, aguardaba en el interior de la primera habitación con el baño de Bella preparado. Tenía cabello castaño oscuro y ojos almendrados y también lucía el manto de los Masen. Exhibía una sonrisa tan agradable como la de Alice.

La recién desposada se serenó un tanto ante esa inmediata aceptación. El baño le pareció maravilloso y les agradeció haber pensado en brindarle semejante placer.

—Nuestro laird ordenó que le preparásemos el baño —le aclaró Ángela—. Como anoche un Cullen le dejó su cama, ahora les tocaba a los Masen hacer algo por usted.

—Es lo justo —agregó Alice.

Antes de que Bella pudiese preguntar qué significaba ese comentario, Ángela cambió de tema; quería hablar acerca de la boda.

—Estaba usted hermosa, milady. ¿Usted realizó el bordado del vestido? Es encantador.

—Claro que no lo hizo ella —dijo Alice—. La doncella...

—Lo hice yo misma —afirmó Bella.

Siguieron conversando todo el tiempo que duró el baño. Al fin, la desposada les dio las buenas noches a las jóvenes y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta la segunda habitación.

Dentro, estaba tibio y acogedor. Contra la pared exterior había una chimenea, una enorme cama con colgaduras de los colores de Cullen contra la pared opuesta y una ventana que daba al prado junto al arroyo. Una gruesa manta de piel cubría la ventana cerrando el paso al frío viento nocturno y el fuego que ardía en el hogar hacía el cuarto aun más acogedor.

La cama pareció tragársela y Bella imaginó que bajo las mantas podrían dormir cuatro personas una junto a otra, sin tocarse. La única incomodidad era que sentía frío en los pies.

Pensó en salir de la cama para buscar un par de medias de lana, pero luego le pareció demasiado esfuerzo y desistió.

"Tendría que haberme deshecho la trenza", pensó lanzando un bostezo. "Por la mañana mi cabello estará lleno de nudos, pero estoy demasiado fatigada." Cerró los ojos, dijo sus oraciones y se dispuso a dormir.

La puerta se abrió en el instante mismo en que comenzaba a adormilarse. La mente de Bella no registró lo que sucedía hasta que sintió que un costado de la cama se hundía. Abrió lentamente los ojos: "Está bien —se dijo—. Es Edward y no un intruso sentado al costado de la cama".

Edward se quitó las botas y Bella trató de no alarmarse.

— ¿Qué haces, milord? —dijo en un murmullo adormilado.

Edward le contestó por encima del hombro:

—Me desvisto para acostarme.

Bella cerró los ojos otra vez y el esposo pensó que se había dormido. Cullen se quedó contemplándola largo rato.

Dormía de costado, de cara hacia él. Algunos rizos, castaños como el chocolate, se desparramaban sobre los hombros como un manto. Le pareció exquisita, frágil e inocente. Era mucho más joven de lo que Cullen había imaginado, y después que él y Emmett resolvieron sus diferencias y el barón, con toda prudencia, decidió obedecer las órdenes, Cullen le preguntó cuál era la edad exacta de la hermana. Emmett no recordaba la fecha de nacimiento de Bella pero sí que era casi una niña cuando los padres recibieron la orden del rey Cayo de entregarla en matrimonio al barón favorito del monarca.

De súbito, Bella se incorporó en la cama.

— ¿Aquí? Milord, ¿piensas dormir aquí? —preguntó casi sin aliento.

Edward asintió y se preguntó por qué parecería tan aterrada.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta, demasiado estupefacta para hablar. Edward se puso de pie, desató la correa de cuero que sujetaba el manto y arrojó la correa sobre una silla cercana. El manto cayó al suelo. Estaba completamente desnudo. Bella cerró con fuerza los ojos.

— ¡Edward...! —murmuró en un susurro ahogado.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, Bella alcanzó a echar una mirada a la espalda de Edward y eso fue suficiente para hacerle palpitar el corazón. El esposo estaba bronceado por el sol desde el cuello hasta los tobillos: ¿cómo era posible? ¿Acaso se exponía desnudo al sol?

No pensaba preguntárselo. Sintió que apartaba las mantas y la sacudida de la cama cuando Edward se tendió junto a ella. El hombre hizo ademán de acercarse.

Tomándose las rodillas, la joven se volvió y lo enfrentó. Vio que el hombre estaba tendido de espaldas y no se había molestado en cubrirse. Entonces, Bella aferró las mantas y lo tapó hasta la cintura. Sintió que el rostro le ardía de vergüenza.

—Milord, me has engañado. ¡Sí, me engañaste! —casi gritó.

Edward no comprendió qué le pasaba: parecía aterrorizada.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no se hubiera sorprendido de oírla sollozar.

— ¿De qué modo te engañé? —Se esforzó en mantener la voz baja y serena. Enlazó las manos detrás de la cabeza fingiendo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar la respuesta.

La actitud despreocupada de Edward tuvo la virtud de serenar a la joven. Hizo una inspiración y dijo:

—Mi hermano no te lo contó. Me dijo que te lo había dicho... ¡Oh, Dios, cuánto lo lamento! Tendría que haberme asegurado de que lo sabías. Cuando descubrí que ya tenías un hijo, pensé que conocías mi problema y que no te importaba. Ya tenías un heredero. Tú...

Edward le cubrió la boca con la mano y vio que las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. Le dijo en tono suave y tranquilizador:

—Tu hermano es un hombre de honor.

Bella asintió. Edward le quitó la mano de la boca y la atrajo con suavidad hacia él.

—Sí, Emmett es un hombre honorable —murmuró la joven.

Apoyó el costado de la cara sobre el hombro del esposo y Edward sintió que las lágrimas de la mujer le goteaban sobre la piel.

—Emmett no me engañaría.

—No pensé que lo haría. —La voz de Bella sonaba acongojada.

Pasó largo rato mientras Edward esperaba que Bella le confesara lo que la atormentaba.

—Quizás olvidó decírtelo... o creyó que lo había hecho.

— ¿Qué es lo que olvidó decirme?

—Que no puedo tener hijos.

Edward esperó en vano que continuara y entonces preguntó:

— ¿Y?

Bella contenía el aliento esperando la reacción del esposo; creyó que se pondría furioso, aunque en verdad no lo parecía.

Le acariciaba el brazo de manera distraída. Un hombre enfurecido no acariciaría sino que golpearía.

Bella supuso que no había comprendido.

—Soy estéril —murmuró—. Creí que Emmett te lo había dicho.

Si deseas anular el matrimonio estoy segura de que el padre Eleazar podrá acceder a la petición.

—Emmett me lo dijo, Bella.

Bella se incorporó otra vez.

— ¿Te lo dijo? —Adoptó una expresión perpleja—. ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

—Porque soy tu esposo y es nuestra noche de bodas. Es costumbre compartir la cama.

— ¿Quiere decir que deseas dormir aquí esta noche?

— ¡Por todos los diablos, seguro que sí! —respondió Edward.

Bella lo miró incrédula.

—Y todas las demás noches —anunció Edward.

— ¿Porqué?

—Porque soy tu esposo.

Edward la hizo volver a acostarse, se puso de lado y se inclinó hacia la muchacha. Le apartó con delicadeza el cabello del costado de la cara.

El gesto fue suave y tranquilizador.

—Milord, ¿estás aquí sólo para dormir?

—No.

—Eso significa que deseas...

—Sí —dijo el hombre, irritado por la expresión horrorizada de la mujer.

— ¿Porqué?

En verdad, no comprendía. Esa observación mitigó el orgullo de Edward pero no la irritación que le provocaba.

—Bella, ¿acaso no estuviste casada durante tres años?

Bella trató de no mirarlo a los ojos pero era una empresa difícil. Eran unos ojos muy bellos del más puro tono de verde.

También tenía pómulos altos y nariz recta. Era un demonio de apuesto, y aun contra su voluntad, el corazón de Bella reaccionó a la proximidad del esposo. Despedía un aroma limpio y viril. Tenía el cabello húmedo pues se había bañado antes de acostarse.

Bella no tendría que haber pensado que eso era agradable pero no pudo evitarlo. Tendría que disciplinar sus rebeldes pensamientos. No tendría que importarle que fuese apuesto ni que oliera bien.

— ¿Me responderás antes del amanecer?

Bella recordó la pregunta:

—Estuve casada tres años.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedes preguntarme si quiero dormir contigo?

La confusión de Edward no tenía sentido para Bella.

— ¿Para qué? No puedo darte hijos.

—Tú hablaste de eso —replicó Edward—. Existe otro motivo por el que deseo acostarme contigo.

— ¿Qué otro motivo? —preguntó Bella, suspicaz.

—En el acto marital hay placer. ¿Acaso nunca lo experimentaste?

—No sé nada de placer, milord, pero estoy muy familiarizada con la decepción.

— ¿Crees que yo me decepcionaré, o que te ocurrirá a ti?

—Ambas cosas —dijo la joven—. Y luego te enfadarás. En realidad, sería mejor que me dejaras sola.

Edward no pensaba aceptar la sugerencia. Bella se comportaba como si lo hubiese imaginado todo y el hombre no necesitaba preguntarle de dónde había sacado esas ideas. Le resultó evidente que había sido muy maltratada por el primer marido. ¡Era tan inocente y tan vulnerable...! "¡Es una pena que James esté muerto! —Pensó Edward—. Me agradaría matarlo con mis propias manos."

No obstante, no podía cambiar el pasado. Sólo podía concentrarse en el presente y en el futuro de los dos. Se inclinó y besó a Bella en la frente y lo alegró que no se crispara ni tratara de volverse.

—Esta es la primera noche para ti...

Iba a explicarle que sería la primera vez que estaban juntos y que sería un nuevo comienzo para ambos, pero Bella lo interrumpió.

—No soy virgen, milord. El primer año de matrimonio, James se acostó conmigo muchas veces.

Esa afirmación despertó la curiosidad de Edward y se inclinó para mirarla.

— ¿Y después del primer año?

—Acudió a otras mujeres; estaba desilusionado de mí. ¿No hay otras mujeres con las que desees estar?

Mencionó la posibilidad con aparente entusiasmo y el hombre no supo si sentirse ofendido o divertido. Pocas mujeres deseaban compartir a sus esposos pero Bella parecía ansiosa de salir a conseguir amantes para él. ¡Demonios, hasta parecía dispuesta a ofrecer su sitio en la cama!

—No quiero a ninguna otra mujer.

— ¿Por qué no?

Tuvo la osadía de mostrarse enfurruñada. Edward no podía creer que de verdad sostenían esta conversación tan absurda.

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Te quiero a ti —insistió.

Bella suspiró.

—Es tu derecho.

—Así es.

Edward apartó las mantas y Bella volvió a ponerlas en su lugar.

—Espera un momento, por favor. Antes de que comiences, quisiera hacerte una pregunta muy importante.

Edward frunció el entrecejo. Bella posó la mirada sobre el mentón del esposo para que él no viese lo asustada que estaba mientras esperaba que aceptara o negase su petición.

— ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

—Quisiera saber qué pasará cuando te decepciones. —Se atrevió a echar un rápido vistazo a los ojos de Edward y agregó de prisa—: Quisiera estar preparada.

—No me decepcionaré.

Bella no pareció creerle.

— ¿Y si te sucede? —insistió.

Edward conservó la paciencia.

—En ese caso, el único culpable seré yo.

La joven lo contempló largo rato antes de aflojar el crispado apretón con que sostenía las mantas. Edward la vio juntar las manos sobre el estómago y cerrar los ojos con expresión resignada, cosa que lo hizo menear la cabeza de frustración.

"Es inevitable —pensó el hombre—. Me saldré con la mía y ella es lo bastante perspicaz para saberlo."

Bella no estaba demasiado asustada. Recordaba el dolor que producía el acto de apareamiento, y aunque desde luego no estaba ansiosa por sufrir esa desagradable incomodidad, sabía que podría soportarla. No la mataría. Había pasado antes por esa prueba y podía volver a hacerlo. Sobreviviría.

—Muy bien, milord, estoy lista.

¡Dios, qué mujer más exasperante!

—No, Bella —repuso Edward en un murmullo bajo y ronco.

Tomó la cinta que sujetaba el camisón de la mujer y la soltó.

—Aún no estás lista, pero lo estarás. Tengo el deber de lograr que me desees, y no te tomaré hasta que así suceda.

Bella no mostró la menor reacción a esa promesa. A decir verdad, parecía que acabaran de colocarla en una caja de madera. Edward pensó que lo único que faltaba era una flor entre los dedos rígidos. Así estaría seguro de que estaba muerta y que había que enterrarla.

Comprendió que tendría que cambiar el modo de abordarla.

La novia exhibía una alarmante palidez y estaba tensa como la cuerda de un arco, en guardia contra él. Eso no lo inquietaba demasiado pues comprendía las razones, aunque la misma Bella no las comprendiese. Edward tendría que esperar hasta que Bella se serenase un poco y sólo entonces iniciaría el delicado asedio. La estrategia del guerrero no era muy compleja; la seduciría. Y Bella no sabría qué sucedía hasta que fuese tarde. Las defensas caerían y cuando se encendiera la pasión no quedaría lugar para el miedo en la mente de Bella.

Edward ya había comprendido que la esposa era una dama de buen corazón. La expresión con que le habló a su hijo le indicó que era una mujer compasiva y cariñosa. Y aunque no sabía si tenía una naturaleza apasionada, estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo antes de que cualquiera de los dos se levantase de esa cama.

Edward se inclinó hacia la joven, le besó la frente, rodó hasta quedar de espaldas y cerró los ojos.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Bella comprendió que el esposo en verdad se dormiría y se volvió para mirarlo. ¿Por qué le había otorgado esa tregua?

—Milord, ¿acaso ya te decepcioné?

—No.

Siguió contemplándolo, esperando otra explicación pero Edward no añadió otra palabra que apaciguara la curiosidad de Bella.

Al no comprender el motivo de la actitud del esposo, Bella se afligió más aún.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó.

—Que te quites el camisón.

— ¿Y luego?

—Duérmete. Esta noche no te tocaré.

Como Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, no percibió el cambio en el semblante de la joven. Sin embargo, la oyó suspirar, supuso que era de alivio y no pudo evitar sentirse irritado. ¡Diablos, antes de que pudiese satisfacer sus deseos, lo esperaba una noche muy larga!

Bella no encontraba sentido a la orden del esposo. Si pensaba dejarla en paz, ¿qué le importaba si llevaba puesto el camisón o no? "Tal vez sea un modo de salvar las apariencias —pensó—. No pienso discutirle después que me concedió este maravilloso alivio."

Edward tenía los ojos cerrados y por lo tanto, Bella no tendría que preocuparse del pudor. Salió de la cama, se quitó el camisón, lo plegó con cuidado y dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado de la cama para dejarlo sobre una silla. Recogió también el manto de Edward que estaba tirado en el suelo, lo plegó y lo dejó sobre el camisón. El aire de la habitación estaba helado y las tablas del suelo le congelaban los pies. Se apresuró a meterse otra vez bajo las mantas antes de que se le helaran los dedos de los pies.

El calor que desprendía el hombre la incitó a acercarse, pero cuidando de no tocarlo. Se volvió de costado dándole la espalda y, con suma lentitud, se acercó poco a poco al esposo.

Le llevó mucho tiempo relajarse. Temía confiar en él, aunque por supuesto era su esposo y merecía que le tuviese confianza hasta que demostrara que no era digno de ella. Emmett confiaba en el laird y, excepto su padre, Bella no conocía hombre más honorable que el hermano. Por otra parte, Emmett tenía gran perspicacia para juzgar el carácter de las personas. Si no hubiese creído que Edward era un hombre bueno y decente no le habría propuesto que se casara con él. Y además, era significativo que Edward no la hubiera forzado. En verdad, se mostraba muy tolerante.

El calor del cuerpo de Edward irradiaba hacia la espalda de Bella y le daba una sensación maravillosa. Se acercó un poquito más hasta que la parte trasera de sus muslos rozó los del hombre. Instantes después, estaba dormida.

Edward pensó que aunque hubiese cometido innumerables pecados mortales, sin duda ganaría un lugar en el Cielo por la consideración que tenía esa noche hacia su flamante esposa.

La ansiedad le hizo brotar un sudor frío de la frente. Se le ocurrió que sería menos doloroso rodar sobre brasas. Estaba convencido de poder soportar los dolores físicos más intensos, pero le resultaba un desafío endiablado estar acostado junto a Bella con la mente bullendo de ideas lujuriosas. Y Bella no lo ayudaba demasiado; seguía oprimiendo el trasero contra la ingle de Edward. Era la tortura más dulce que jamás hubiese experimentado y tuvo que apretar los dientes para resistir la tentación.

El fuego del hogar se convirtió en rescoldo y ya había pasado la medianoche cuando Edward decidió que ya era bastante.

Rodeó la cintura de Bella con el brazo y se inclinó para frotar la nariz con suavidad sobre el cuello de la muchacha. Se despertó sobresaltada. Se puso rígida unos instantes pero luego apoyó la mano sobre la de Edward, que descansaba debajo de sus propios pechos. Trató de apartar la mano pero el hombre no la movió. Bella estaba aturdida por el sueño y los besos húmedos que Edward le daba en el cuello la hacían estremecer de calor... no de frío. Era demasiado agradable para preocuparse. Pero para asegurarse de que Edward no pensara que le permitiría tomarse mayores libertades, enlazó los dedos con los de él para que no moviese la mano.

Edward advirtió lo que Bella planeaba pero eso no lo detuvo. Le mordisqueó con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja, luego lo acarició con la lengua mientras soltaba la mano de la de ella sin brusquedad y comenzaba a acariciar lentamente los costados de los pechos turgentes de Bella con los nudillos.

Las sensaciones que corrieron por el cuerpo de Bella fueron placenteras, y también sorprendentes. Cosa extraña; las caricias de Edward la hacían desear más y sintió el aliento del esposo tibio y dulce contra su piel. De manera instintiva, intentó apartarse y al mismo tiempo acercarse más. El cuerpo de Bella contradecía a la mente hasta que percibió la evidencia de la excitación de Edward y la inundó el pánico. Se volvió hacia el hombre. Le exigiría que cumpliera su palabra.

Le había prometido que esa noche no la tocaría y por cierto no lo habría olvidado.

—Prometiste que esta noche no me tocarías. La besó en la frente para borrar el ceño.

—Lo recuerdo.

— ¿Y entonces...?

La besó en el puente de la nariz. De pronto, Bella se sintió envuelta en el calor de Edward. La aplastó contra la cama cubriéndola con el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Los muslos duros se apoyaban sobre los de Bella. La virilidad erguida de Edward se apretaba de manera íntima contra los suaves rizos que cubrían el centro de su femineidad. La sensación de ese cuerpo recio contra el propio la hizo jadear de temor y de placer

— ¡Edward...!

El hombre entrelazó los dedos en el cabello de Bella y luego le rodeó el rostro con las manos. Se inclinó hacia ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Bella y posó la mirada en la boca de la mujer.

—Bella, ya pasó la medianoche: he cumplido mi palabra.

No le dio tiempo para protestas ni temores; la silenció con un beso. La boca recia y cálida se posó sobre la de Bella. La lengua se deslizó en la boca de la joven para hacerla desistir de cualquier argumento que intentara oponer.

Edward quería que Bella olvidara los temores antes de que se adueñaran de la mente de la joven. Por más que la deseara, sabía que nunca la forzaría. Si esa noche Bella no podía superar la aprehensión, esperaría y volvería a intentarlo al día siguiente... y al otro... y al otro. Sin duda, a su debido tiempo Bella aprendería a confiar en él y entonces se libraría de las inhibiciones.

El beso no fue tierno sino carnal y devorador y Bella no se resistió sino que lo devolvió con vehemencia. Cuando la lengua de Bella se rozó con timidez contra la de Edward, un gemido ahogado de placer se formó en el fondo de la garganta del hombre.

Ese sonido sensual hizo que Bella se volviera más audaz.

Estaba tan sacudida por su propia reacción al despertar de los sentidos que casi no podía pensar. Frotó los pies contra las piernas del hombre en un inquieto movimiento y trató de recuperar el aliento.

El sabor de la boca de Bella era tan bueno como Edward había imaginado. La boca del hombre arrasó la de la mujer una y otra vez sin cejar en el asedio a las defensas de Bella durante largo rato. Le hizo el amor a la boca de Bella con la lengua, penetrándola con lentitud, retrocediendo y obligándola a responder con esos movimientos provocativos.

Se había propuesto seducirla y estaba lográndolo. En pocos minutos, Bella temblaba de deseo. Cuando llevó las manos a los pechos de Bella y le acarició los pezones con los pulgares, la joven exhaló un ahogado gemido de placer. No podía evitar arquearse contra las manos de Edward en el deseo de seguir gozando del dulce tormento.

Tenía que hacer que Bella le rodeara el cuello con los brazos. Las manos de Bella se apretaban a los lados hasta que Edward separó la boca de la de ella y le dijo lo que quería.

Aun así, Bella no le obedeció. Edward alzó la cabeza para contemplarla y esbozó una sonrisa de pura satisfacción masculina. La expresión de Bella revelaba que se sentía aturdida por lo que estaba sucediéndole. En los ojos de la joven se percibía la pasión. Edward volvió a inclinar la cabeza y la besó otra vez con la boca abierta en un duelo de lenguas, para demostrarle cuánto lo complacía y luego le tomó las manos y las colocó tras su propio cuello.

—Abrázate a mí —le ordenó en un susurro ronco—. Pégate a mí.

Bella demostró tener el abrazo de un guerrero. Edward trazó un lento sendero de besos sobre el pecho de la joven.

Rodeó los pechos entre las manos y se inclinó para tomar uno de los pezones en la boca. Las uñas de Bella se le clavaron en los hombros y Edward jadeó de placer.

Hasta el momento, Edward estaba en completo control del juego amoroso, pero cuando deslizó la mano sobre el vientre plano y sedoso de la joven y siguió hacia abajo buscando una caricia más íntima y comenzó a tocar el centro del calor de Bella, perdió la compostura. Los pliegues cubiertos por los suaves rizos eran suaves, húmedos y muy calientes. Frotó con el pulgar el capullo de carne sensible mientras la penetraba lentamente con los dedos.

Bella gritó asustada pues la intensidad del placer que Edward le brindaba era demasiado y no podía entenderlo ni controlarlo. Trató de quitarle la mano al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo en rebeldía se movía inquieto contra el del esposo.

"¡Dios querido! —Pensó—, ¡perdí el control de mi propia mente!"

—Edward, ¿qué es lo que me sucede?

Le clavó las uñas en la espalda y giró la cabeza hacia el costado mientras Edward continuaba haciéndole el amor, al tiempo que cambiaba de posición para calmarla con otro beso.

—Está bien —murmuró sin aliento—. Te agrada lo que sientes, ¿verdad?

No le dio tiempo a responder, apoderándose otra vez de la boca de Bella. Movió la lengua dentro de su boca al mismo tiempo que hundía los dedos más profundamente en el prieto estuche de la femineidad de la mujer.

Bella se perdió. Una pasión como jamás había experimentado se encendió en sus entrañas y se extendió como un fuego salvaje por todo su cuerpo. Se aferró al esposo gimiendo, suplicando con eróticos movimientos que concluyese la exquisita tortura.

Pero Edward se contuvo aunque la presión crecía dentro de sí hasta límites intolerables. Lo único que podía pensar era en sumergirse en ese calor subyugante. Luchó contra ese deseo devorador y siguió amándola con la boca y los dedos. Cuando de súbito Bella se tensó en torno de él, supo que estaba por alcanzar el clímax. Cambió al instante de posición de modo que su pene erguido se apoyara sobre la entrada de la vulva. Se apoyó sobre los codos, la tomó del mentón y le exigió que lo mirara.

—Di mi nombre, Bella.

—Edward —murmuró la mujer.

Le dio un beso breve y duro, apartó la boca, la miró en los ojos y pidió;

—Ahora y para siempre. Dilo, esposa. Dilo ahora.

Cada nervio del cuerpo de Bella suplicaba alivio. Edward le aferró los hombros y esperó que pronunciara la promesa.

— ¡Ahora y para siempre, Edward!

Edward dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Bella y con un vigoroso impulso se hundió en ella por completo. Se sintió rodeado por un fuego líquido. "¡Dios querido! —Pensó—, ¡es tan apretada y caliente que no sé si podré soportar esta dulce agonía!"

No pudo permanecer inmóvil dentro de ella para darle tiempo a que el cuerpo de Bella se adaptara a la invasión, y en el fondo de su mente surgió la preocupación de que tal vez estuviese lastimándola, pero fue impotente para contener las ardientes exigencias de su propio cuerpo. Los impulsos de Edward fueron recios y apremiantes, sin medida. Bella alzó las rodillas para recibirlo más hondamente dentro de sí. Lo rodeó, lo oprimió. El hombre gimió de puro placer animal en deliciosa agonía. Entre los brazos del hombre, Bella se convirtió en una salvaje. Se apretó al esposo y se arqueó hacia arriba, contra el cuerpo de él. Las piernas de Bella lo rodearon y los gemidos suaves y sensuales lo enloquecieron.

Nunca antes había experimentado una pasión semejante.

Bella no se reservó nada y la completa entrega de la mujer apresuró la de Edward. No quería que terminara. Se retiró con lentitud hasta quedar casi separado de la mujer y luego volvió a sumergirse.

Edward ya no supo de otra cosa que darle a Bella la más completa satisfacción y hallar la propia. Respiraba entrecortadamente y cuando sintió los temblores del orgasmo de la esposa y la oyó pronunciar su nombre con una mezcla de temor y maravilla, ya no pudo contenerse más. Derramó en ella su simiente exhalando un gemido intenso y lujurioso.

El cuerpo de Bella pareció liberarse con el orgasmo. Pensó que había muerto. Ni en sus más locas fantasías había imaginado que fuese posible semejante cúmulo de sensaciones. Fue la experiencia más impactante y fantástica.

En verdad se dio a sí misma la libertad de entregarse por entero a Edward y, ¡por Dios!, la recompensa la dejó atónita. El esposo la abrazó y la cuidó durante la tormenta pasional, y la belleza del acto de amor le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

Estaba demasiado exhausta para sollozar; Edward la había vaciado de toda energía. El hombre se dejó caer sobre ella y la mujer pensó que ella también lo había vaciado de toda energía aunque el peso del hombre no la aplastó. Entonces comprobó que aún se sostenía sobre los brazos a los costados. Aunque pareciera agotado, tenía cuidado de protegerla.

El aire de la habitación se llenó del aroma del amor de ambos y los corazones de los dos latieron con ritmo frenético.

Edward fue el primero en recuperarse y su primera preocupación fue hacia la esposa. "¡Dios! —Pensó—, ¿la habré lastimado?"

— ¿Bella? —Haciendo fuerza con los brazos se echó un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarla con evidente preocupación—.

¿Acaso yo...?

La pregunta fue interrumpida por la risa de Bella. Ese sonido tan colmado de alegría lo hizo sonreír.

—Sí, lo hiciste —musitó la joven.

Esa mujer resultaba un enigma para el hombre.

— ¿Cómo es posible que rías y llores al mismo tiempo?

—No estoy llorando.

Edward pasó las yemas de los dedos por los pómulos de

Bella para enjugar las lágrimas.

—Sí, estás llorando. ¿Te lastimé?

Bella movió lentamente la cabeza.

—No sabía que las cosas podían ser así entre un hombre y una mujer. Fue muy bello.

El comentario hizo asentir a Edward con arrogante satisfacción.

—Bella, eres una mujer apasionada.

—Nunca lo supe... hasta esta noche. Edward, lo gocé mucho.

Me hiciste...

No halló la palabra justa para describir lo que sentía y a Edward le complació proporcionársela:

— ¿Arder?

Bella asintió.

—No sabía que a algunos esposos les gustaba besar y acariciar antes del acoplamiento —dijo.

Edward se inclinó, la besó en la boca y luego se apartó de ella y se tendió de espaldas.

—Esposa mía, eso se llama preparación.

—Es agradable —suspiró. La noción que tenía James de la preparación consistía en apartar las mantas y Bella desechó el recuerdo. No quería empañar la belleza de lo que acababa de suceder con las lamentables imágenes del pasado.

No quería que Edward se durmiese. A decir verdad, quería que le hiciera el amor otra vez. Se asombró de su propia lujuria y sacudió la cabeza ante su comportamiento caprichoso.

Bella se cubrió con las mantas y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a molestarla una idea insidiosa; ahora que se habían unido, ¿quizás uno de los dos tendría que irse? Siempre que James iba a su cama, en cuanto terminaba se marchaba. Y como al parecer Edward se disponía a dormir ahí, pensó que ella tendría que irse.

Quería quedarse pero la perspectiva de que le diera la orden de marcharse hería su orgullo. Era preferible no darle la oportunidad de ordenarle que se fuera. Bella luchó varios minutos contra esa preocupación.

El propio Edward tenía pensamientos embrollados. El astuto plan de seducir a la esposa mientras estaba con las defensas bajas se había vuelto en su contra. ¡Diablos, era Bella la que lo había seducido a él! Nunca, con ninguna mujer, había perdido de ese modo la disciplina, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable y se preguntó qué haría Bella si supiera que gozaba de semejante poder sobre él. De sólo pensarlo frunció el entrecejo.

Bella se desplazó hacia el costado de la cama y tomó el camisón antes de levantarse. Se sentía desdichada y solitaria y no comprendía por qué tenía ganas de llorar. Pese a que el acto de amor había sido maravilloso, la inundaba una renovada incertidumbre. "No —se dijo—, no comprendo este cambio que experimenté, pero imagino que tendré todas las horas de la noche para pensar en ello. No creo que pueda dormir, y cuando llegue el amanecer estaré exhausta."

Edward parecía haberse dormido. La joven trató de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Iba a tocar el picaporte cuando Edward la detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Bella se volvió para mirarlo.

—A la otra recámara, milord. Supuse que querías que durmiese allí.

—Vuelve aquí, Bella.

Bella se acercó con lentitud hacia el lado de la cama que ocupaba el esposo.

—No quería despertarte.

—No estaba dormido.

La sujetó por el cinturón de la bata y le preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué querías dormir sola?

—No quería —se le escapó a Bella.

Edward tiró de las mangas para quitarle la prenda. Bella temblaba de frío y a Edward le divirtió comprobarlo pues para él hacía demasiado calor en la habitación. Se limitó a apartar las mantas y a esperar que la esposa volviera a meterse en la cama.

Bella no dudó y se tendió junto al esposo. Edward la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra sí. Bella apoyó la cara sobre el hombro del marido. Edward tiró de las mantas para cubrirlos, lanzó un sonoro bostezo y dijo:

—Tú dormirás en esta cama conmigo, todas las noches. ¿Entendiste, Bella?

Al asentir, la cabeza de Bella chocó contra el mentón de Edward.

— ¿Es habitual que aquí, en los Highland, los esposos duerman juntos?

Edward dio un rodeo para responder,

—Será habitual para nosotros dos.

—Sí, milord.

El hombre se sintió complacido por el rápido susurro de aquiescencia. La abrazó con más fuerza y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Edward?

El hombre lanzó un gruñido.

— ¿Estás contento de haberte casado conmigo?

En cuanto las palabras brotaron de sus labios, Bella se arrepintió. "Ahora él sabrá cuan vulnerable me siento y lo insegura que estoy en realidad", pensó.

—Ahora las tierras me pertenecen, eso me complace.

El hombre demostró una sinceridad brutal y Bella pensó que quizá debería admirar ese rasgo, pero en ese momento no podía. Pensó que hubiera preferido que le mintiera, que le dijese que estaba feliz de tenerla por esposa. "¡Por Dios!, ¿acaso estoy volviéndome tonta? No quiero estar casada con un hombre que me mienta. No, por cierto que no."

Comprendió que sus ideas eran absurdas. Sin duda se debía a que el agotamiento la hacía pensar cosas tontas y ridículas.

¿Qué le importaba si la quería o no? Al casarse con él había obtenido ni más ni menos que lo que buscaba, estaba a salvo de los tentáculos del rey Cayo. Sí, estaba libre... y a salvo.

Había obtenido lo que deseaba, y Edward también, la posesión de la tierra.

—Eres demasiado blanda. Habría preferido una mujer más fuerte, de piel dura.

Bella estaba casi dormida cuando oyó el comentario y como no supo qué contestar, guardó silencio.

Edward dejó pasar un minuto y volvió a hablar.

—Eres demasiado tierna para la vida en este sitio. No creo que sobrevivas todo un año. Habría preferido una mujer más robusta, menos sensible. Sí, en efecto, no aguantarás un año aquí.

Edward no parecía preocupado por semejante perspectiva y Bella trató de no discutirle. No intentaría disuadirlo de sus opiniones. Sería en vano tratar de convencerlo de que en realidad era una mujer fuerte, que podía soportar lo mismo que una mujer de los Highland. Edward ya se había hecho una idea y sólo el tiempo le demostraría que Bella no era una flor de invernadero. En verdad tenía vigor. Ya se había demostrado a sí misma que era capaz de sobrevivir. A su debido tiempo, también se lo demostraría al esposo.

—Eres una chica tímida. Quizás hubiera preferido una mujer más decidida.

Esta vez, guardar silencio constituyó un acto de suprema voluntad. Bella le había hecho una simple pregunta y un "sí" o un "no" habrían bastado como respuesta. Pero el esposo parecía deleitarse en hacer una lista de los defectos de Bella. La joven percibía el tono risueño de su voz. Comenzaba a comprender que el esposo era un tanto grosero.

—Tienes opiniones tontas. Preferiría una esposa que siempre estuviese de acuerdo conmigo.

Irritada, Bella comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el pecho del hombre y Edward le puso la mano encima de la de ella para detenerla.

Bella lanzó un sonoro bostezo como indicándole que deseaba dormir. Un marido considerado habría cesado de inmediato con esa letanía de ofensas. Pero Edward no era particularmente considerado.

—Te asusta la cosa más insignificante —señaló, recordando la expresión del rostro de Bella cuando vio al perro—. Me habría gustado una mujer que asustara a mi perro —agregó.

El calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Edward la adormecía.

Bella cruzó una pierna sobre los muslos del esposo y se acercó más.

—Eres demasiado delgada —dijo entonces Edward—. El primer viento del norte te llevaría. Querría una mujer más grande y fuerte.

Estaba demasiado soñolienta para discutir con el esposo y la furia exigía mucha concentración. Bella se quedó dormida oyendo cómo el esposo seguía enumerando sus incontables defectos.

—Esposa, eres demasiado ingenua —dijo, al recordar lo que Bella le había dicho sobre el clima cálido de los Highland, había creído la flagrante mentira del hermano.

—Sí, eres muy ingenua —repitió

Pasaron vanos minutos hasta que al fin Edward decidió responder a la pregunta de la mujer.

— ¿Bella?

La joven no le respondió. Edward se inclinó, la besó en la coronilla y murmuró;

—Es verdad, estoy contento de haberme casado contigo.

Lo siento no había podido actualizar es q me mude con mi abue, ella está enferma y ya no puede vivir sola y ahí no tengo internet pero por eso les subí varios capítulos


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo lamento la tardanza espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios

Capítulo 6

Bella se despertó escuchando golpes, a los que siguió un estallido. Creyó que se había caído el techo. Se incorporó de golpe en el mismo momento en que se abría la puerta y entraba Edward. Bella aferró las mantas y las alzó para cubrirse el pecho.

Imaginó que tendría un aspecto espantoso. El cabello le colgaba sobre la cara obstruyéndole la vista. Sujetó las mantas con una mano y con la otra se apartó el cabello de la cara.

—Buenos días, laird Cullen.

El pudor de la mujer le pareció divertido a Edward al recordar que esa noche había recorrido cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Además, Bella estaba sonrojada.

—Después de la noche pasada creo que no necesitas avergonzarte frente a mí, Bella.

La mujer asintió;

—Trataré de no sentirme incómoda —prometió.

Edward se acercó al pie de la cama. Se sujetó las manos tras la espalda y miró ceñudo a la esposa.

Bella le sonrió.

—No es de mañana —le informó— sino de tarde.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Estaba agotada —se defendió, por haber dormido parte del día—. Milord, por lo común me despierto al amanecer pero el viaje hasta aquí fue agotador. ¿Qué es ese ruido que oigo? — preguntó, para no seguir hablando de su propia pereza.

—Los hombres están haciendo el techo nuevo del gran salón.

Edward notó las ojeras de Bella y la palidez y lamentó haberla despertado. Entonces, recomenzó el martilleo y comprendió que, de cualquier manera, el barullo la habría despertado. Pensó que no debía de haber permitido que el trabajo del tejado comenzara ese día; la novia necesitaba descanso, no distracción.

— ¿Querías algo, milord?

—Quería darte indicaciones.

Bella sonrió, esperando que eso demostrara que estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier tarea que Edward le indicase.

—Hoy llevarás el manto de los Cullen y mañana lo cambiarás por el que tiene los colores de los Masen.

— ¿En serio?

—Así es.

— ¿Porqué?

—Eres la señora de ambos clanes y no tienes que inclinarte hacia ninguna de las dos facciones. Sería un insulto si llevaras mis propios colores dos días seguidos. ¿Comprendes?

El laird creyó ser muy claro.

—No —repuso la esposa—. No entiendo. ¿Acaso no eres el laird de ambos clanes?

—En efecto.

— ¿Y por lo tanto eres el jefe de todos?

—Así es.

La voz y la expresión de Edward eran arrogantes. Y su presencia... autoritaria. Se cernía por encima de la cama. Aun así, la noche pasada había sido en extremo gentil. El recuerdo del acto de amor hizo suspirar a Bella.

— ¿Ahora me entiendes? —preguntó Edward, perplejo por la expresión confundida de la esposa.

Bella movió la cabeza tratando de aclararse las ideas.

—No, todavía no comprendo —confesó—. Si eres...

—No es tarea tuya comprender —afirmó.

La mujer ocultó su exasperación. Al parecer, el marido quería su aceptación, pero no la obtendría. Se limitó a mirarlo con fijeza, esperando otra afirmación irritante.

—Te daré otra indicación más —dijo Edward—. No quiero que te recargues de trabajos de ninguna clase. Quiero que descanses.

Bella creyó que no había escuchado bien.

— ¿Que descanse?

—Sí.

— ¿Quieres explicarme por qué?

Al ver la expresión incrédula de la mujer, Edward frunció el entrecejo. A él le parecía obvio que necesitaba descansar, pero si quería volver a oírlo se lo repetiría.

—Te llevará tiempo recobrarte.

— ¿Recobrarme de qué?

—Del viaje.

—Pero ya me recuperé, milord. Dormí toda la mañana y ya me siento descansada.

El hombre se volvió para salir, pero Bella llamó:

— ¡Edward!

—Te pedí que no me llames así.

—Anoche me pediste que dijera tu nombre —le recordó.

— ¿Cuándo?

Bella se ruborizó.

—Cuando estábamos... besándonos.

Edward recordó.

—Eso es diferente —le dijo.

— ¿Qué es diferente? ¿Besarme o pedirme que pronuncie tu nombre?

El hombre no respondió.

—Edward es un nombre hermoso.

—No pienso discutirlo —afirmó.

Bella no supo cómo reaccionar y decidió dejar de lado por el momento la cuestión del nombre. El marido ya tocaba el pomo de la puerta pero Bella quería pedirle algo antes de que se marchara.

— ¿Podría ir a cazar esta tarde?

—Acabo de decirte que quiero que descanses. No me obligues a repetirlo.

—Milord, lo que dices no tiene sentido.

Edward se volvió y se acercó otra vez a la cama. Parecía un tanto irritado.

De pronto, Bella descubrió que no la intimidaba y sonrió.

No entendía por qué se sentía de ese modo, pero así era. En realidad, estaba expresando lo que sentía y era la primera vez después de muchísimo tiempo. Era una sensación... liberadora.

—Ya te dije que me recuperé del viaje —le recordó.

Edward le sujetó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo en los ojos.

Casi sonrió al ver la expresión enfurruñada de la mujer.

—Hay otro motivo por el que quiero que descanses.

Bella apartó la mano del hombre con suavidad, le dolía el cuello de mirarlo hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué motivo podría ser, milord?

—Eres débil.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Marido mío, anoche dijiste eso pero no era verdad y tampoco lo es ahora.

—Eres débil, Bella —repitió Edward, sin hacer caso de la protesta—. Te llevará un tiempo fortalecerte. Aunque tú no lo sepas, yo soy consciente de tus limitaciones.

No le dio tiempo de discutir, se inclinó, la besó y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras el hombre, Bella apartó las mantas y saltó de la cama.

¿Cómo era posible que el marido se formara una opinión tan inflexible acerca de sus características en tan poco tiempo?

Ignoraba las limitaciones de Bella pues hacía muy poco que la conocía. Era ilógico que sacara conclusiones acerca de ella.

Mientras se lavaba y se vestía, Bella siguió reflexionando acerca del esposo. El padre Eleazar le había explicado qué prendas debía de llevar debajo del manto. Se puso el atuendo de los Highland, un bajo blusa blanco de mangas largas, una falda y luego acomodó el manto de los Cullen. Lo arregló en pliegues perfectos en torno de la cintura, pasó sobre el hombro derecho un extremo de la larga tela de modo que le cubriera el pecho y lo sujetó con un cinturón angosto de cuero castaño.

Pensó en buscar su arco y sus flechas sin hacer caso de la orden del esposo, pero luego desistió. Quizá no fuera conveniente enfrentarse a él de manera abierta. Ya había comprendido que era un hombre orgulloso y dudaba de lograr nada si lo desafiaba.

Pero había más de un modo de entrar en un castillo. La madre de Bella solía murmurarlo cuando discutía con el padre. La madre de Bella era una mujer sabia. Claro que era leal al esposo pero, al cabo de los años, había aprendido cómo vencer la obstinación del marido y Bella aprendió del ejemplo de la madre. La mujer estaba llena de dichos sabios que había traspasado a la hija. Le explicaba que nunca intentaba manipular al esposo porque eso hubiese sido deshonroso y, a fin de cuentas, no siempre los fines justificaban los medios.

Sin embargo, era muy inteligente y por lo general encontraba la manera de conciliar a todos los habitantes de la casa.

Sin que la madre lo supiera, el padre también llevaba aparte a Bella cuando había discutido con la esposa. También él le daba consejos, le explicaba los delicados métodos que empleaba para llevarse bien con la esposa cuando ésta se mostraba empecinada. Para Bella, las sugerencias de la madre tenían más sentido que las del padre, aunque de éste aprendió algo muy importante, que amaba a la esposa y que hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para verla feliz. Sólo que no quería que la mujer lo supiera. Los dos jugaban ese juego de ocultamientos en el que ambos resultaban vencedores. A Bella le parecía que el matrimonio de los padres era un tanto extraño, pero habían sido muy felices juntos y eso era lo más importante.

Bella sólo pretendía vivir una vida tranquila y apacible.

Para lograrlo, se aseguraría de no interponerse en el camino del esposo. No se metería en los asuntos de Edward y haría un sincero esfuerzo por llevarse bien con él. En retribución, esperaba que él también intentara llevarse bien con ella y no se interpusiera en su camino. Después de los años pasados con James, Bella estaba convencida de que sería feliz si la dejaban en paz.

Se concentró en ordenar la habitación. Hizo la cama, barrió el suelo, desempacó la ropa y la guardó en el baúl y luego metió sus tres talegas debajo de la cama. Tenía prisa por salir pues el día estaba espléndido. Cuando quitó la piel que cubría la ventana la luz del sol inundó la habitación y el aroma de los Highland perfumó el aire. La vista era tan bella que quitaba el aliento, el prado junto al arroyo, verde como las esmeraldas, más allá las colinas pobladas de pinos gigantes y robles.

Manchas de color salpicaban el paisaje, eran las flores silvestres rojas, rosadas y purpúreas que bordeaban un sendero serpenteante que parecía el camino al paraíso.

Después de tomar un ligero refrigerio, Bella decidió llevar al pequeño Anthony a dar una caminata a través del prado y subir por ese sendero. Recogería muchas flores en la falda para ponerlas sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

No fue fácil encontrar al muchacho. Bajó las escaleras y se detuvo en la entrada del gran salón esperando que alguno de los soldados reparase en ella. Había cuatro hombres echando abajo la pared del extremo opuesto y otros tres sobre el techo, trabajando con las tablas.

Todos la vieron al instante y los golpes cesaron. Los hombres la miraron y Bella hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo y les preguntó si sabían dónde estaría Anthony.

Ninguno le respondió y Bella se sintió incómoda. Repitió la pregunta pero con la mirada fija en el soldado que estaba de pie ante el hogar. El hombre le sonrió, se rascó la barba y se encogió de hombros.

Por fin, el primer comandante de Edward explicó.

—No la entienden, milady.

Se volvió sonriendo hacia el soldado.

— ¿Sólo hablan en celta, señor?

—Sí—respondió el hombre—. Sólo hablan celta. Por favor, no me llame señor. Sólo soy un soldado aquí. Prefiero que me llame Jasper.

—Como quiera, Jasper.

—Es una chica bonita para usar nuestros colores.

Pareció avergonzado al hacerle el cumplido.

—Gracias —respondió Bella, preguntándose qué querría decir con "bonita".

Giró hacia los hombres que la observaban y repitió la pregunta en celta, con la frente surcada de arrugas de concentración.

Ese idioma le resultaba difícil, casi imposible de pronunciar, más teniendo en cuenta que estaba nerviosa, pero cuando terminó la pregunta sólo el más viejo de los hombres hizo una mueca. Los demás sonrieron.

No obstante, ninguno le respondió sino que todos dirigieron la vista hacia el borde del vestido de Bella. La joven se miró para ver cuál era el problema y luego se volvió hacia Jasper en procura de una explicación. Notó que los ojos del hombre brillaban divertidos.

—Milady, en realidad les preguntó si sabían dónde están los pies de usted.

—Lo que quise preguntar es si habían visto al hijo de Edward — explicó.

Jasper le dijo la palabra correcta y Bella repitió la pregunta.

Los hombres negaron con la cabeza. Les agradeció la atención y dándose la vuelta se marchó. Jasper se apresuró a adelantarse para abrirle la puerta.

—Tengo que mejorar mi pronunciación —afirmó—. Por la expresión de uno de los caballeros advertí que estaba haciendo un embrollo.

"Así es", pensó Jasper. Pero no dijo nada pues no quería herir los sentimientos de la señora.

—Milady, los hombres valoran el hecho de que lo intente.

—Es esa erre gutural, Jasper —dijo Bella—. Todavía no me sale bien. Es un idioma difícil —agregó—. Si quisiera, usted podría ayudarme.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó el hombre.

—A partir de este momento, diríjase a mí sólo en celta. Creo que si es lo único que escucho aprenderé más rápido,

—Por cierto —dijo Jasper, en celta.

— ¿Cómo?

—Dije "por cierto", milady.

La joven sonrió.

— ¿Ha visto a Anthony?

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Es probable que esté en los establos —respondió en gaélico, señalando en dirección de los establos para ayudarla a entender.

Como Bella se concentró en entender lo que Jasper le decía, no advirtió lo que sucedía en el patio. Había soldados por doquier, pero la joven no se fijó en lo que estaban haciendo.

Por fin entendió lo que Jasper decía, le dio las gracias y corrió a través del patio.

De pronto se encontró en medio de un ejercicio de entrenamiento. Jasper la aferró por los hombros y la apartó hacia atrás justo a tiempo, una lanza había estado a punto de clavársele en medio del cuerpo.

Uno de los soldados Masen soltó un juramento. Edward, que observaba el ejercicio desde el extremo opuesto, vio el incidente y de inmediato dio orden de detener el entrenamiento.

Bella quedó horrorizada con su propio comportamiento.

Se avergonzó de su descuido. Levantó la lanza que el soldado había dejado caer y se la entregó. El rostro del hombre estaba encarnado y Bella no supo si de furia o de incomodidad.

—Le ruego que me perdone, señor. No me fijé por dónde iba.

El soldado moreno hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento. Jasper todavía la sujetaba por los hombros y la hizo retroceder con suavidad.

Bella se volvió para agradecerle por la velocidad con que había acudido en su ayuda y entonces vio a su esposo que se acercaba hacia ella. Cuando le vio la expresión, la sonrisa de Bella se esfumó.

Todos los soldados la observaban. Los guerreros Cullen sonreían y los Masen fruncían el entrecejo.

Esa reacción contradictoria la confundió. Pero Edward ya estaba delante de ella y le obstruía la visión. La atención de Edward estaba fija en Jasper y Bella comprendió que el hombre todavía la tomaba de los hombros. En el instante en que la soltó, el laird volvió hacia su esposa el rostro ceñudo.

El miedo aceleró los latidos del corazón de Bella. Hizo un intento desesperado por mantener la compostura pues no deseaba revelar a Edward lo asustada que estaba.

No quiso darle tiempo a que la regañara.

—Milord, estaba distraída y sé que eso está mal. Podrían haberme matado.

Edward negó con un gesto.

—No te habrían matado. Insultaste a Jasper al sugerir que él podría permitir que te hirieran.

No pensaba discutir con el esposo.

—No quise ofender —dijo, y se volvió hacia Jasper—: Por favor, acepte mis disculpas. Quise suavizar el enfado de mi marido adelantándome a admitir mi estupidez.

— ¿Tienes problemas con la vista? —preguntó Edward.

—No.

— ¿Entonces por qué, en nombre de Dios, no viste que mis hombres estaban peleando con armas?

La joven interpretó la irritación del marido como enfado.

—Ya lo expliqué, milord, estaba distraída.

El esposo se limitó a seguir mirándola con fijeza, esperando que se le pasara la exasperación. Al verla tan cerca de la muerte se asustó mucho y le llevaría un poco de tiempo superarlo.

Se hizo un prolongado silencio y Bella creyó que su esposo estaba pensando en cómo castigarla.

—Me disculpo por haber interrumpido esta tarea tan importante —dijo—. Si quieres pegarme, por favor, hazlo ahora. La espera se me hace insoportable.

Jasper no podía creer lo que oía.

—Milady...

Edward lo interrumpió con un ademán.

En el mismo instante en que alzó la mano, Bella retrocedió.

Era una reacción aprendida en el pasado y cuando advirtió lo que hacía volvió a su lugar.

Sería mejor que él comprendiera que no pensaba permitir la repetición de ese pasado.

—Milord, quiero advertirte algo. No puedo impedir que me pegues, pero en el instante en que lo hagas me marcho de aquí.

—No creerá que nuestro laird...

—Jasper, no intervengas -—dijo Edward en voz dura.

Estaba furioso por el insulto que su esposa acababa de inferirle pero comprendió que el temor era genuino. Tuvo necesidad de recordar que Bella no lo conocía bien y, en consecuencia, había sacado conclusiones erróneas.

Tomó a Bella de la mano y comenzó a subir los escalones pero, al oír los martillazos, cambió de dirección. Quería que estuviesen tranquilos para esta importante conversación.

Cuando Edward giró, Bella tropezó con un escalón, se enderezó y se apresuró a seguirlo. Jasper sacudió la cabeza al ver al laird arrastrar a su dama tras él. Lo que lo preocupaba no era la torpeza de Bella sino la palidez que vio en el rostro de la señora. ¿Creería que el laird la llevaba a un sitio discreto para poder golpearla sin testigos?

Garrett, el jefe de los soldados Masen, se acercó a Jasper.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó.

—Lady Bella —respondió Jasper—. Alguien le llenó la cabeza de cuentos terroríficos con respecto a nuestro laird.

Creo que le teme.

Garrett resopló.

—Hay mujeres que dicen que la señora le teme a su propia sombra. Ya le dieron un apodo —agregó—. En cuanto la vieron, la apodaron "Valiente". Es una vergüenza que se burlen, que la juzguen sin darle oportunidad de hacerse conocer.

Jasper estaba furioso. Claro que al llamarla "Valiente" querían decir precisamente lo contrario, la consideraban una cobarde.

—Será mejor que Cullen no se entere de esto —advirtió—. ¿Quién comenzó con esta blasfemia?

Garrett no estaba dispuesto a darle el nombre pues la mujer era una Masen.

—No importa quién—repuso—. El apodo prendió. El modo en que lady Bella tembló al ver al perro del laird hizo que algunas mujeres sonriesen socarronas, y cuando vieron la expresión temerosa que adoptaba cada vez que Cullen le dirigía la palabra las llevó a la conclusión de que...

Jasper lo interrumpió:

—Tal vez sea tímida, pero no creo que sea cobarde. Garrett, sería conveniente que inculcaras el temor a Dios a tus mujeres. Se creen muy astutas con ese jueguito. Si escucho el apodo de algún Masen, tomaré represalias.

Garrett hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Para ti es más fácil aceptarla —dijo—. Pero a los Masen les cuesta perdonar. Recuerda que fue el primer marido de lady Bella quien destruyó todo lo que nos dio tanto trabajo construir. Les llevará tiempo olvidar.

Jasper movió la cabeza.

—Un highlander nunca olvida y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Perdonar, entonces —sugirió Garrett.

—La mujer no tuvo nada que ver con las atrocidades que se cometieron aquí. No necesita que nadie la perdone.

Recuérdales a las mujeres esa importante verdad.

Garrett asintió, aunque no creía que eso sirviera de mucho. Las mujeres estaban en contra de Bella y no se le ocurría qué podía decir para hacerlas cambiar de opinión.

Los dos guerreros, con la mirada fija sobre el laird y su esposa, los observaron hasta que desaparecieron tras la colina.

Edward y Bella ya estaban solos, pero el hombre aún no se detenía. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al prado. Quería librarse de la cólera antes de hablar con su esposa.

Finalmente, se detuvo y se volvió hacia Bella. La mujer no lo miró. Trató de desasirse de la mano de Edward pero él se lo impidió.

—Me inferiste una grave ofensa al sugerir que yo era capaz de hacerte daño.

Sorprendida, Bella abrió los ojos, Edward parecía tan furioso como para matar a alguien. Pero se sentía herido y Bella creyó que la golpearía.

—Esposa, ¿no tienes nada que decirme?

—Interrumpí el entrenamiento.

— ¡Así es!

—Casi provoco que un soldado me hiriera.

— ¡Sí!

—Y tú parecías muy enfadado.

— ¡Estaba enfadado!

— ¡Edward!, ¿por qué gritas?

El hombre suspiró.

—Me gusta gritar.

—Ya veo.

—Pensé que llegarías a confiar en mí, pero ahora cambié de Idea, confiarás en mí —ordenó—. Ahora mismo.

Lo dijo como si fuera tan sencillo.

—No sé si es posible, milord. La confianza debe de ganarse.

— ¡En ese caso, resuelve que la gané, demonios! —le ordenó—. ¡Dime que confías en mí, maldición, y dilo en serio!

Sabía que estaba pidiendo lo imposible y suspiró otra vez.

—Aquí, ningún hombre puede golpear a la esposa. Bella, sólo un cobarde sería capaz de maltratar a una mujer y ninguno de mis hombres es cobarde. En este sitio no tienes nada que temer ni de mí ni de ningún otro. Te perdonaré el insulto porque no lo sabías. Pero en el futuro no seré tan tolerante y conviene que lo recuerdes.

Bella lo miró en los ojos.

— ¿Y si en el futuro te insulto? ¿Qué harás?

Edward no tenía la menor idea pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

—No volverá a suceder.

Bella asintió. Se volvió y comenzó a caminar de regreso al patio pero luego cambió de parecer.

Su esposo merecía una disculpa.

—A veces reacciono antes de pensar. ¿Lo comprendes, milord?

Al parecer, es un instinto. En verdad, intentaré confiar en ti y te agradezco tu paciencia.

A juzgar por el modo en que se retorcía las manos, Edward comprendió que la confesión no era nada fácil para Bella.

Tenía la cabeza gacha y la voz sonó acongojada cuando añadió.

—No sé por qué espero lo peor. Si hubiese creído que me maltratarías jamás me habría casado contigo y, aun así, hay una pequeña parte de mí que se resiste a creerlo.

—Tú me complaces, Bella.

— ¿Sí?

La sorpresa en el tono de Bella lo hizo sonreír.

—Así es —repitió—. Sé que esa confesión te resultó dura.

¿Adónde ibas cuando trataste de pasar a través de la lanza? —

La pregunta fue un intento de cambiar de tema. Le pareció que su esposa estaba a punto de llorar y quería serenarla.

—A buscar a Anthony. Pensé en dar un paseo para conocer la propiedad.

—Te ordené que descansaras.

—Daría una caminata tranquila. Edward, detrás de ti hay un hombre a gatas.

Lo dijo en un murmullo, acercándose al esposo, pero Edward no se dio la vuelta. No era necesario.

—Es Billy —le informó.

Bella se acercó más a su marido para poder ver mejor al hombre.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Cavando hoyos.

— ¿Porqué?

—Usa el bastón para golpear una piedra y meterla en los hoyos. Es un juego que le encanta.

— ¿Es tonto? —murmuró, para que el hombre no la oyese.

—No te hará daño. Déjalo tranquilo. Se ha ganado el derecho de hacer lo que le dé la gana.

Edward la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar colina arriba.

Bella siguió mirando sobre el hombro al sujeto que caminaba a gatas por el prado.

—Es un Cullen —exclamó—. Lleva tus colores.

—Nuestros colores —la corrigió el esposo—. Billy es uno de nosotros. Bella, Anthony no está aquí. Esta mañana, temprano, lo envié al hogar del hermano de la madre.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estará allí?

—Hasta que esté terminado el muro. Cuando el castillo sea seguro, Anthony volverá a casa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo será? —preguntó Bella—. Edward, un hijo necesita de su padre.

—Esposa, soy consciente de mis deberes, no necesito que me lo recuerdes.

—Pero puedo darte mi opinión —repuso la joven.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Comenzaste a trabajar en la pared? —preguntó Bella.

—Llegamos a la mitad.

— ¿Y entonces, cuánto tiempo...?

—Unos meses más —respondió el hombre—. No quiero que camines por las colinas sin una escolta apropiada —agregó, ceñudo—. Es muy peligroso.

— ¿Es muy peligroso para cualquier mujer o sólo para mí?

Edward guardó silencio y ésa fue suficiente respuesta. Bella contuvo la irritación.

—Explícame esos peligros.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No tengo tiempo. Limítate a obedecer mis órdenes y nos llevaremos bastante bien.

—Claro que nos llevaremos bien si yo obedezco cada una de tus órdenes —musitó Bella—. En serio, Edward, no creo que...

—Los caballos son excelentes.

La interrupción distrajo a Bella.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que los seis caballos que me diste son excelentes.

Bella exhaló un suspiro.

—Estábamos hablando de la obediencia, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

Bella rió.

Edward sonrió.

—Tendrías que hacerlo más a menudo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Reír.

Habían llegado al borde del patio y los modales de Edward sufrieron un cambio radical. Su expresión se endureció.

Bella pensó que el semblante grave era para los testigos, todos los soldados los observaban.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Sí? —dijo en tono impaciente.

— ¿Podría darte mi opinión?

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Usar el patio para el entrenamiento es tonto y peligroso.

Edward meneó la cabeza.

—No era peligroso hasta esta mañana. Quiero que me prometas algo.

— ¿Si?

—Nunca amenaces con dejarme.

La intensidad con que habló sorprendió a Bella.

—Lo prometo —respondió.

Edward asintió y siguió caminando.

—Nunca te dejaré ir. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

No esperaba una respuesta. Bella se quedó observando mientras su esposo reanudaba la sesión de entrenamiento.

Edward resultaba ser un hombre complejo. Emmett le había dicho que el laird se casaría con ella para apropiarse de las tierras y sin embargo Edward actuaba como si Bella también fuese importante para él.

Comprendió que esperaba que eso fuese cierto. Si le agradaba a su esposo, se llevarían mucho mejor. Vio que Edward hablaba con Jasper. El soldado miró en dirección de Bella, asintió y se encaminó hacia ella. La joven no esperó a enterarse de cuál era la orden que su esposo le había dado al primer comandante. Se volvió y corrió colina abajo, hacia el prado. El Cullen llamado Billy la intrigaba, quería saber qué clase de juego era ése para el que había que cavar agujeros en la tierra.

El anciano tenía una abundante melena blanca. Cuando Bella lo llamó se levantó. Por las profundas arrugas que tenía en torno de la boca y los ojos, Bella calculó que debía de tener cuando menos cincuenta años, tal vez más. Tenía hermosos dientes blancos, bellos ojos castaños y una sonrisa cálida y amistosa.

Antes de dirigirse a él, Bella hizo una ligera reverencia y se presentó, hablando en celta.

El anciano entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca como de dolor intenso.

—Muchacha, estás asesinando nuestra bella lengua —le dijo.

Hablaba rápido, las palabras tropezaban entre sí y el acento era tan denso como el estofado de la madre. Billy se vio obligado a repetir la acusación tres veces hasta que Bella le entendió.

—Por favor, señor, dígame qué palabras pronuncio mal.

—Te las ingenias para estropearlas todas.

—Quisiera aprender bien el idioma —insistió la joven, sin hacer caso de la burlona expresión de horror que adoptó el viejo ante su acento.

—Una inglesa requeriría de mucha disciplina para hablar con fluidez nuestra lengua —dijo—. Tienes que concentrarte. Yo dudo de que los ingleses tengan esa capacidad.

Bella no entendió gran cosa de lo que decía y Billy se dio una dramática palmada en la frente.

— ¡Por todo lo sagrado, muchacha, le quitas toda la gracia a mis insultos! ¡No comprendes una palabra de lo que digo!

El anciano se aclaró la voz y volvió a hablar, pero en francés, el dominio que tenía del idioma era impresionante, y Bella se impresionó, Billy era un hombre educado.

—Veo que te sorprendí. ¿Me tomaste por un tonto?

Bella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza pero luego se detuvo.

—Estaba usted a gatas, cavando pozos y yo deduje que estaba un poco...

— ¿Chiflado?

La joven asintió.

—Le pido disculpas, señor. ¿Cuándo aprendió a hablar...?

Billy la interrumpió.

—Hace muchos años —explicó—. Ahora bien, ¿para qué interrumpiste mi juego?

—Tenía curiosidad por saber qué clase de juego era —dijo Bella—. ¿Por qué hace pozos?

—Porque nadie los hace por mí -—respondió el anciano, celebrando con risas su propia broma.

—Pero, ¿para qué?

—En este juego, se necesitan hoyos para que caigan dentro los guijarros, si es que se apunta bien. Utilizo el bastón para golpear piedras redondas. ¿Te gustaría probar, chica? Llevo este juego en la sangre y quizás a ti también te dé la fiebre.

Billy la tomó del brazo y la llevó adonde había dejado el palo.

Le mostró cómo tenía que sujetar el bastón de madera, y cuando Bella puso los hombros y las piernas en la posición exacta que el anciano le indicaba, Billy se apartó para seguir explicándole.

—Ahora, dale un buen golpe. Apunta hacia el hoyo que tienes delante de ti.

Bella se sintió ridícula, en verdad, Billy estaba un poco chiflado. Pero, por otra parte, era un individuo gentil y lo complacía el interés que Bella le demostraba. La joven no quiso ofenderlo.

Golpeó el guijarro redondo, que rodó hasta el borde del hoyo, vaciló y luego cayó dentro.

Enseguida quiso volver a intentarlo y Billy quedó encantado:

—Atrapaste la fiebre —afirmó con un gesto de asentimiento.

— ¿Cómo se llama el juego? —preguntó Bella, mientras se arrodillaba para recuperar el guijarro. Retrocedió hasta la posición original, trató de recordar la postura correcta y esperó la respuesta de Billy.

—El juego no tiene nombre, pero es muy antiguo. Una vez que hayas dominado los tiros cortos, te llevaré conmigo a la loma para que pruebes con los tiros largos. Pero tú tendrás que colaborar consiguiendo tus propios guijarros. Claro que cuanto más redondos, mejor.

Bella falló el segundo tiro y Billy le dijo que no prestaba atención. Por supuesto, volvió a intentarlo. Se concentró tanto en complacerlo y en acertar el hoyo, que no advirtió que hablaban en gales.

Pasó gran parte de la tarde con Billy. Evidentemente, Jasper había recibido orden de vigilarla, cada tanto aparecía en la cima de la colina y comprobaba que seguía estando allí. "Y que no me meto en problemas", supuso Bella. Después de unas horas, Billy suspendió el juego y le hizo señas de que fuesen hacia el extremo opuesto del prado, donde había dejado sus pertenencias. La tomó del brazo y soltó un gruñido cuando se sentó sobre la tierra. Luego le indicó que se sentara junto a él y le entregó un odre de cuero.

—Chica, voy a invitarte a algo —anunció—. Esto es uisgebreatha.

—Aliento de vida —tradujo Bella.

—No, muchacha, "agua de vida". Yo fabriqué mi propio recipiente para hervir, estudiando el que había en el feudo de los Black. Nuestro laird me permitió traerlo cuando vinimos a la tierra de los Masen. Todos nosotros somos unos descastados, ¿sabes? Antes de unirme a los Cullen, yo era un Black.

Bella estaba confundida.

— ¿Descastados? No entiendo, señor.

—Todos nosotros fuimos echados de nuestros respectivos clanes por diversos motivos. El destino de tu marido quedó sellado el día en que nació bastardo. Cuando se convirtió en un hombre, nos reunió y entrenó a los más jóvenes para transformarlos en excelentes guerreros. Desde luego, cada uno de nosotros tiene una destreza. Si te dejaras de vacilaciones, podrías recibir una demostración de la mía. Yo mismo quiero probar un traguito.

Habría sido una grosería rechazar la invitación. Bella alzó el odre, le quitó el corcho y bebió un sorbo.

Creyó que había tragado fuego líquido. Hizo un sonido ahogado y comenzó a toser. A Billy le encantó la reacción de la muchacha. Primero, se palmeó las rodillas y luego le golpeó la espalda para ayudarla a recobrar la respiración.

—Es fuerte, ¿eh?

Bella sólo pudo asentir.

—Ahora vete a casa, chica —le ordenó el anciano—. El lair Cullen debe de estar buscándote.

Bella se levantó y luego extendió la mano para ayudar a Billy.

—Gracias, Billy pasé una tarde encantadora.

El viejo sonrió.

—Captaste el acento, chica. Me alegro. Eres inteligente, ¿no?

Debes de tener algo de sangre de los highlander en las venas.

Bella comprendió que Billy bromeaba. Hizo un gesto de saludo y se volvió para marcharse.

—Billy, ¿querrá llevarme mañana a la loma? —preguntó por encima del hombro.

—Tal vez —le respondió el anciano.

Bella no pudo dejar de sonreír, el día había resultado magnífico. Claro que había comenzado irritando a su esposo, pero aquel pequeño incidente no fue espantoso y el resto de la tarde fue delicioso. También había descubierto algo importante con relación a Edward esposo, era capaz de controlarse, no se dejaba dominar por la cólera. Mientras ascendía por el camino de la colina, Bella evaluó la importancia de ese descubrimiento.

Jasper estaba esperándola. Inclinó la cabeza a manera de saludo y caminó junto a ella hasta el castillo.

—Vi que jugaba el juego de Billy —señaló el soldado.

—Es muy divertido—respondió Bella—. ¿Sabe, Jasper? Creo que Billy es uno de los hombres más interesantes que he conocido, a excepción de mi padre, claro.

Jasper sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la joven.

—Además, Billy me recuerda a mi padre. Cuenta el mismo tipo de historias sustanciosas sobre los tiempos pasados y adorna los hechos con leyendas, como siempre lo hacía mi padre.

Pensando en hacerle un cumplido, Jasper dijo:

—A Billy le agradaría que lo comparase con su padre.

Bella rió.

—Al contrario, se sentiría insultado. Mi padre era inglés, Jasper. Billy no podría digerir ese hecho.

Cambiando de tema, agregó

—Estoy segura de que tiene usted responsabilidades más importantes que cuidarme a mí. ¿Acaso mi esposo espera que me siga todos los días?

—Milady, no hay tarea más importante que proteger a mi señora —respondió el soldado—-. Pero mañana se le asignará esta tarea a Garrett.

—Garrett es el primer comandante de los soldados Masen, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es. Sólo responde ante nuestro laird.

— ¿Y usted comanda a los soldados Cullen?

Si.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué qué, milady?

— ¿Por qué no hay un solo jefe para los Masen y los Cullen?

—Creo que eso tendrá que preguntárselo a su esposo —sugirió Jasper—. Tiene sólidos motivos para dejar que los Masen tengan su propio jefe.

—Sí, se lo preguntaré —dijo Bella—. Tengo interés en aprender todo lo posible sobre este país y sus habitantes. ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

—Cazando —respondió Jasper—. Debe de estar a punto de regresar. Milady, ¿se dio cuenta de que estamos hablando en celta? Es impresionante lo bien que domina nuestro idioma, teniendo en cuenta que sólo estuvo aprendiendo unas pocas semanas antes de llegar aquí.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No, Jasper, estuve estudiando casi cuatro meses bajo la supervisión del padre Eleazar. Cuando conocí a vuestro laírd estaba algo nerviosa pero no creo que lo haya advertido porque sé disimular muy bien mis reacciones. Cuando Edward me preguntó cuánto tiempo había estudiado el galés yo respondí lo primero que se me ocurrió. La expresión de usted me demuestra que aún no domino bien la "erre" gutural.

Por extraño que pareciera, en cuanto Jasper hizo notar que estaban hablando en celta, Bella comenzó a titubear y a pronunciar peor que nunca.

Acababan de cruzar el patio cuando Jasper divisó al laird.

—Aquí está su esposo, milady.

Bella giró para saludar a Edward mientras apresuraba a arreglarse un poco. Echó una hebra de cabello sobre el hombro, se pellizcó las mejillas para darles color y se acomodó los pliegues del manto. Entonces se miró las manos, las tenía llenas de barro seco por haber estado cavando hoyos toda la tarde con Billy. Ya no tenía tiempo de lavárselas y las ocultó tras la espalda.

La tierra se estremeció cuando la banda de guerreros subió a caballo la última cuesta. Edward conducía a los soldados. Montaba uno de los animales que Bella le había dado como regalo de boda. La yegua que había elegido era la más temperamental del grupo. A juicio de Bella, también era la más hermosa. Tenía un pelaje blanco como la nieve, sin una sola mancha. Era mucho más corpulenta que los otros caballos, de buena musculatura y soportaba sin dificultades el peso de Edward.

—Monta mi caballo favorito —le dijo a Jasper.

—Es una belleza.

—Y ella lo sabe —dijo Bella—. Rachel es muy vanidosa. Le encanta hacer cabriolas, es su modo de hacerse notar.

—Se da importancia porque está orgullosa de llevar a nuestro laird —afirmó Jasper. Bella creyó que estaba burlándose y rió, pero vio que Jasper hablaba en serio.

Jasper no comprendió qué era lo que le parecía tan divertido. Se volvió hacia ella para preguntárselo, vio las manchas de barro que tenía en las mejillas y él también sonrió.

El galgo de Edward dobló una esquina del castillo y corrió hacia el amo. El enorme animal asustó a la yegua y Rachel trató de retroceder y de saltar al mismo tiempo. Edward la controló y se apeó. Uno de los soldados se llevó a la yegua.

El galgo se precipitó hacia adelante. De un solo salto apoyó las patas sobre los hombros de Edward. En esa posición, era casi tan alto como su amo y tenía el mismo aspecto feroz. Al contemplarlos, a Bella se le aflojaron las rodillas. Por fortuna, el perro le tenía un gran cariño a su amo, se afanaba en lamerle la cara pero Edward giró la cara antes de que el animal lo mojara. Le dio una palmada cariñosa y del pelo del perro se elevó una nube de polvo. Por fin, Edward hizo bajar al animal y se volvió hacia la esposa.

Le hizo un gesto de que se acercara. Bella se preguntó si esperaba que ella también le posara las manos sobre los hombros y le diese un beso. La idea le pareció divertida. Dio un paso adelante y se detuvo cuando el animal comenzó a gruñirle.

Tendría que ser Edward el que se acercara a ella. Alarmada, Bella no apartó la vista del perro mientras su esposo se adelantaba. Vio que el perro se pegaba al costado del amo y caminaba junto a él.

A Edward le divirtió el miedo de Bella, era evidente que el perro la asustaba y no comprendía por qué. Oyó el ronco gruñido y Bella también. Bella retrocedió y Edward le ordenó al animal que dejara de hacer exhibiciones de bravuconería.

Algunos soldados Masen todavía estaban sobre los caballos y observaban al laird y a su esposa. Algunos sonrieron al ver que Bella le temía al perro pero otros menearon las cabezas.

—Milord, ¿fue buena la caza? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí.

— ¿Había bastante grano para tomar? —preguntó Jasper.

—Más que suficiente —respondió Edward.

— ¿Fuiste a cazar grano? —preguntó Bella, confundida.

—Y otras cosas que necesitamos —le explicó el esposo-. Tienes la cara sucia. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

Bella trató de quitarse el barro, pero Edward le sujetó las manos y las miró.

—Ayudé a Billy a cavar hoyos.

—No quiero que mi esposa tenga las manos sucias.

El tono de Edward indicaba que estaba dándole una orden importante y parecía bastante irritado con ella.

—Pero acabo de explicarte que...

—Mi esposa no debe realizar tareas vulgares.

Bella se enfadó.

—Milord, ¿tienes más de una?

— ¿Más de una qué?

—Esposa.

—Claro que no.

—En ese caso, parece que tu esposa sí se ensucia las manos — dijo—. Lamento que no te agrade, aunque no entiendo por qué. Te aseguro que me las ensuciaré otra vez.

Intentó emplear la lógica para calmarlo, pero Edward no estaba de ánimo para ser razonable. Movió la cabeza y la miró ceñudo.

—No lo harás —ordenó—. Bella, eres la señora del lugar. No tienes que rebajarte a hacer tareas semejantes.

Bella no supo si reír o enfadarse y al fin se decidió por un suspiro. Ese hombre abrigaba las ideas más extrañas.

Al parecer, Edward quería una respuesta y Bella intentó aplacarlo.

—Como desees, milord —murmuró, dispuesta a ocultar la irritación que sentía.

Edward pensó que trataba de ser dócil y que sin duda le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Tenía una mirada asesina aunque seguía sonriendo con aparente serenidad y hablaba en tono humilde.

Bella preguntó a Jasper:

— ¿Dónde se lavan las mujeres?

—Milady, detrás del castillo hay un pozo, pero la mayoría se bañan en Rush Creek.

Jasper iba a acompañarla pero Edward tomó su lugar. Le aferró la mano y la llevó.

—En el futuro, se te llevará el agua para el baño —le dijo.

—En el futuro, te agradecería que no me trates como a una niña.

A Edward lo sorprendió el tono colérico de la voz de Bella, a fin de cuentas no era nada tímida.

—También te agradecería que no me regañes frente a los soldados.

El hombre asintió y eso calmó la irritación de Bella.

El esposo daba largas zancadas. Doblaron la esquina y comenzaron a bajar la cuesta. La colma estaba flanqueada de chozas y la base estaba rodeada de un amplio círculo de ellas.

Unas cuantas mujeres Masen, provistas de baldes, esperaban en fila que les tocara el turno de juntar agua fresca.

Varias de ellas lanzaron exclamaciones de saludo al laird.

Edward les respondió con un gesto y siguió su camino.

El muro estaba tras la línea de chozas y Bella quiso detenerse a mirarla pero Edward no la dejó.

Cruzaron la abertura de la gigantesca estructura y continuaron.

Bella tenía que correr para mantenerse junto al esposo. Cuando llegaron a la segunda cuesta, estaba sin aliento.

—Edward, aminora un poco el paso. Mis piernas no son tan largas como las tuyas.

Edward la obedeció de inmediato pero no le soltó la mano y Bella, a su vez, no trató de soltarse. Oyó las risas de las mujeres a su espalda y se preguntó de qué se reirían.

Rush Creek era una corriente de agua ancha y profunda. El esposo le explicó que corría a todo lo largo de la montaña, desde la cima hasta un estanque al pie, donde las tierras de ellos limitaban con el territorio de Gillevrey. A los costados de la corriente había líneas de árboles y las flores silvestres eran tan abundantes que parecían nacer del agua tanto como en las orillas. El lugar era de una belleza que quitaba el aliento.

Bella se arrodilló en la orilla, se inclinó hacia adelante y se lavó las manos. El agua era tan transparente que se veía el fondo. Edward se arrodilló junto a ella, y llenó el hueco de las manos con esa agua helada y se la echó sobre la nuca. De entre los árboles apareció la mascota de Edward, lanzó un gruñido y luego se puso a beber del arroyo.

Bella humedeció el pañuelo de hilo y se limpió la cara.

Edward se echó hacia atrás para contemplarla, cada uno de los movimientos de su esposa estaba lleno de gracia. Era un misterio para él y supuso que su curiosidad se debía a que no había pasado demasiado tiempo junto a ninguna mujer.

Bella no le prestaba la menor atención. En el fondo de la corriente divisó una piedra perfectamente redonda; pensó que serviría para el juego de Billy y se inclinó para agarrarla.

La corriente era mucho más profunda de lo que había imaginado. Si el esposo no la hubiese sujetado y tirado de ella hacia atrás, habría caído de cabeza al agua.

—Es costumbre quitarse la ropa antes de bañarse—dijo Edward en tono seco.

Bella rió.

—Perdí el equilibrio. Quería tomar una piedra que me gustó. ¿La sacarías para mí?

Edward se inclinó a mirar.

—Esposa mía, hay muchas piedras; ¿cuál es la que te gusta?

Bella la señaló.

—Esa redonda.

Edward se estiró, levantó la piedra y se la dio a Bella. Esta le sonrió agradecida.

—A Billy le gustará ésta.

Bella se corrió hacia atrás sobre la cuesta cubierta de hierba, metió los pies debajo del manto y dejó caer la piedra sobre su regazo. El aire estaba perfumado por el aroma de los pinos y de los brezos tempranos. Era un sitio íntimo y apacible.

—Escocia es muy bella —dijo Bella.

Edward movió la cabeza.

—Escocia no —la corrigió—. Los Highland son bellos.

Al parecer, Edward no tenía prisa en regresar a sus tareas.

Apoyó la espalda contra el tronco de un pino, cruzó un tobillo sobre el otro y acomodó la espada al costado para que no se rayara. El perro se acercó al otro lado y se tendió junto al amo. Bella contempló un rato al marido antes de volver a hablar.

Ese hombre tenía la capacidad de embrujarla y creía que el motivo debía de ser que fuese tan grande. Por cierto, era tan alto como Emmett pero mucho más musculoso. Al menos, eso creía Bella.

—Dime qué estás pensando.

La petición del esposo la sobresaltó.

—Nunca vi a Emmett sin la túnica puesta. Eso era lo que estaba pensando. Creo que eres más musculoso que mi hermano, pero como nunca lo vi... Eran ideas tontas, marido.

—Sí, en efecto.

Bella no se molestó por la afirmación pues la sonrisa lenta de Edward le demostró que estaba bromeando. Edward parecía contento, con los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa en el rostro. En verdad, era un hombre arrebatador.

Bella vio que el perro hociqueaba la mano de Edward y fue recompensado de inmediato con una rápida palmada.

El esposo ya no la preocupaba. No sólo era capaz de controlar la ira sino que además tenía una veta de gentileza en su carácter. El modo en que le había respondido el galgo era un importante indicio del temperamento de Edward.

Edward la sorprendió contemplándolo. Bella se ruborizó y bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. Todavía no quería marcharse.

Disfrutaba de ese momento apacible con su esposo. Se le ocurrió continuar la conversación antes de que Edward sugiriera que regresaran.

—Milord, ¿acaso Escocia y los Highland no son lo mismo?

—No, no lo son —respondió Edward—. Nosotros no nos consideramos escoceses, como nos llamáis vosotros, los ingleses. Somos "highlander" o "lowlander", según el caso.

—Por el tono con que dijiste "lowlander", supongo que no te agrada demasiado esa gente.

—No, no me agradan.

— ¿Por qué?

—Han olvidado quiénes son —le explicó Edward— Se convirtieron en ingleses.

—Yo soy inglesa —se le escapó a Bella, sin poder evitarlo.

Edward sonrió:

—Ya lo sé.

—Claro que lo sabes —acordó Bella—. Quizá, con el tiempo lo olvides.

—Lo dudo mucho.

Bella no supo si estaba bromeando o no y prefirió cambiar a un tema menos delicado.

—Billy no es tonto.

—No, no lo es. Son los Masen los que lo creen, no los Cullen.

—Marido mío, en realidad es muy inteligente. El juego que inventó es divertido, deberías probarlo alguna vez. Requiere habilidad.

El hombre asintió para aplacarla, le pareció admirable que defendiera al anciano.

—Billy no inventó el juego, existe desde hace muchos años.

Tiempo atrás se jugaba con piedras pero también con bolas talladas en bloques de madera. Algunos, hasta fabricaron pelotas de cuero y las rellenaron con plumas.

Bella almacenó la información con vistas a usarla en el futuro. Tal vez pudiera hacer unas bolas de cuero para el juego de Billy.

—Billy dice que pesqué la fiebre.

— ¡Que Dios nos ayude!— dijo Edward arrastrando las palabras—. Billy juega todo el día, todos los días, llueva o haga sol.

— ¿Por qué te molestaste al verme con unas pequeñas salpicaduras de barro en la cara y en las manos?

—Ya te lo expliqué, ahora eres mi esposa y debes comportarte de acuerdo con tu rango. Existe rivalidad entre los Cullen y los Masen, y hasta que los dos clanes no se habitúen a convivir en paz, yo debo hacer exhibición de fuerza, no de vulnerabilidad.

— ¿Acaso yo te hago vulnerable?

—Sí, así es.

— ¿Por qué? Me gustaría entender —le dijo—. ¿Se trató de mi cara sucia o del hecho de que pasé la tarde con Billy?

—Bella, no quiero que te pongas de rodillas. Tienes que actuar con propiedad y decoro en todo momento. Mi esposa no hará tareas vulgares.

—Ya diste tu opinión.

—No es una opinión —repuso Edward—. Es una orden.

Bella intentó no revelarle lo exasperada que se sentía.

—A decir verdad, me asombra que te preocupen a tal punto las apariencias. No pareces la clase de persona que se preocupe por lo que piensen los demás.

—Me importan un ardite las opiniones de los demás —replicó Edward, irritado por la conclusión de la esposa—. Lo que me importa es que estés a salvo.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver mi seguridad con mi conducta?

Edward no le respondió.

—Tendrías que haberte casado con una Masen. Eso resolvería el conflicto al unir a los clanes, ¿no?

—Tendría que haberlo hecho —admitió Edward—. Pero no lo hice, me casé contigo. Y los dos debemos sacarle el mejor partido posible, Bella.

La voz de Gabriel sonó resignada. Todavía estaba de buen humor y la joven decidió cambiar de tema formulándole una pregunta que sin duda no lo exasperaría.

— ¿Por qué no le agrado a tu perro?

—Sabe que le temes.

Era verdad, y Bella no lo discutió.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Dumfries.

Al oír su nombre en la voz del amo, el perro alzó las orejas y

Bella sonrió al verlo.

—Es un nombre extraño —señaló— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

—Encontré al animal cerca del feudo de Dumfries. Estaba atrapado en un pantano y yo lo saqué. Desde entonces, está conmigo.

Bella se acercó más a Edward y se estiró lentamente para tocar al perro. El animal la observaba por el rabillo del ojo y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, lanzó un gruñido amenazador y escalofriante. Bella se apresuró a retirar la mano. Edward le tomó el brazo y la obligó a tocar al galgo. El perro siguió gruñendo pero no intentó morderla.

— ¿Te lastimé anoche?

El cambio súbito de tema la hizo parpadear. Inclinó la cabeza para que su esposo no advirtiera que se había ruborizado y murmuró:

—No me lastimaste. Me lo preguntaste después de que nosotros...

Edward le alzó el mentón con la mano y la expresión de los ojos de Bella lo hizo sonreír. El pudor de Bella lo divertía.

La expresión de los ojos de Edward hizo que el corazón de Bella acelerara los latidos. Creyó que quería besarla y deseó que lo hiciera.

—Milord, ¿querrías hacerme el amor otra vez?

— ¿Tú quieres? —preguntó el hombre.

Bella lo miró a los ojos largo rato antes de responderle. No se haría la tímida ni la audaz. Pensó que así sólo embrollaría las cosas pues nunca había aprendido las bellas artes de la coquetería como otras damas jóvenes que vivían la vida cortesana de Londres.

—Sí —murmuró, lamentando para sus adentros el temblor de la voz—. Me gustaría que me hicieras el amor otra vez. No fue nada desagradable, milord.

Edward rió y advirtió que ahora el sonrojo de Bella era como un fuego. Con todo, el pudor no le impidió ser sincera. El hombre se aparró del tronco y se inclinó para besarla. La boca de Edward rozó la de Bella en una tierna caricia. Bella suspiró y le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros.

Edward no necesitó más. Antes de comprender sus propias intenciones, la alzó sobre su regazo, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y volvió a besarla. Cubrió la boca de Bella con la propia e introdujo la lengua para saborear, acariciar y enloquecerla. La joven se aflojó entre los brazos del esposo. Se aferró a él y lo besó con la misma pasión. La rapidez con que todo su cuerpo respondía al esposo asombró a Bella. Los latidos del corazón se volvieron frenéticos, sintió estremecimientos en las piernas y en los brazos y se olvidó de respirar.

Edward también estaba perplejo por su propia reacción ante la esposa. Bella no era capaz de reservarse nada. Edward supo que confiaba en él, pues de lo contrario no se habría mostrado tan desinhibida. La apasionada respuesta de la mujer encendió la de Edward; "¡que Dios me ayude! —Pensó—, no sé si podré contenerme".

¡Diablos, sí no cesaba el dulce tormento la poseería en ese mismo momento y en ese lugar! Se apartó con brusquedad. No tendría que haberla mirado en los ojos, que estaban nublados de pasión. ¡Maldición, tenía que besarla otra vez!

Cuando al fin Edward detuvo el juego amoroso, los dos estaban estremecidos y con el aliento entrecortado.

—Milord, me haces olvidarme de mí misma.

Edward lo tomó como un cumplido. La levantó de su regazo y se puso de pie. Bella todavía se sentía sacudida. Tenía el rostro sonrosado y las manos le temblaban cuando se alisó el cabello y rehízo la trenza. Muy divertido, Edward observó cómo trataba de recomponer su apariencia.

"Las mujeres se ruborizan con facilidad — pensó-—. Y la mía, más que ninguna."

—Mi cabello es un desastre—-tartamudeó Bella al ver la sonrisa del esposo—. Pensaba cortármelo... con tu permiso, desde luego.

—No es asunto mío lo que hagas con tu cabello. No necesitas mi permiso. Tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Suavizó la respuesta con un beso breve. Luego se agachó para recoger la piedra que Bella quería darle a Billy y se la entregó. Sí, estaba ruborizada, y eso le agradaba.

Edward le guiñó el ojo a su esposa y se volvió para regresar.

Bella se enderezó los pliegues del manto y se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

No podía dejar de sonreír. Sin duda, Edward sabía que la aturdía con sus besos pues el rostro del esposo exhibía una expresión de marcada vanidad masculina, pero esa arrogancia no la molestó.

Todo saldría bien. En el camino de regreso colina arriba, Bella suspiró sin cesar. "Sí —pensó—, adopté la decisión correcta al casarme con Edward".

Bella estaba de tan buen humor que casi no le importaron los gruñidos de Dumfries cada vez que ella se acercaba al marido. Ni siquiera esa bestia enorme le estropearía el ánimo, Bella rozó la mano del marido con la propia pero Edward no captó la insinuación. Repitió el gesto, en vano. Bella desistió de ser sutil y aferró la mano del esposo.

Edward se comportó como si Bella no existiera. Tenía la vista fija en la cima de la colina y ella supuso que ya pensaba en las tareas que le esperaban. No le molestó que no le prestara atención y, cuando llegaron junto al grupo de chozas de los trabajadores, le soltó la mano. Imaginó que no le agradarían las muestras de cariño frente a los miembros del clan. Pero Edward la sorprendió volviendo a tomarle la mano.

Le dio un suave apretón a los dedos y apretó el paso hasta que otra vez Bella tuvo que correr para seguirlo.

¡Señor, se sentía feliz! Sí, había hecho lo correcto. Se había casado con un hombre de buen corazón.


	8. Chapter 8

_Aquí otro capitulo recuerden los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de Julie Garwood _

_Capítulo 7_

La verdad era que se había casado con un monstruo.

Después de convivir con el esposo tres meses, Bella llegó a esa triste conclusión. Edward era cruel. Era horriblemente obstinado, cabeza dura y le daba órdenes insensatas. Y ésas eran sus mejores cualidades. La trataba como a una inválida.

No podía levantar un dedo, la vestían de pies a cabeza y siempre la seguía uno de los soldados. Bella se avino a todas esas ridiculeces durante unos dos meses, hasta que no aguantó más. Entonces se quejó, pero en vano, Edward no le hizo caso. Tenía ideas de lo más extrañas con respecto al matrimonio. Quería que Bella estuviese bajo llave y cada vez que la muchacha salía a respirar aire fresco Edward intentaba hacerla entrar otra vez.

Las cenas eran insoportables. Se esperaba que Bella mantuviese un aire digno durante toda la comida, mientras alrededor reinaba el caos. Ninguno de los hombres que los acompañaban a cenar tenía buenos modales, eran estrepitosos, groseros y lanzaban ruidos de lo más desagradables.

Y en este caso, ésas también eran las mejores cualidades de los hombres. Bella no criticaba a los soldados. Tenía la sensación de que sería preferible que se mantuviese separada del clan en la medida de lo posible. A su juicio, el mantenerse aparte significaba la paz y eso era lo único que Bella anhelaba conquistar.

Como Edward no la dejaba ir a cazar, Bella pasaba la mayor parte del día sola. Suponía que el esposo la creía demasiado frágil para empuñar el arco y la flecha, ¿qué podía hacer para corregir una idea tan absurda? Para evitar que se le embotara la puntería, fabricó un blanco que fijó al tronco de un árbol, al pie de la colina, y practicó con el arco y las flechas. En verdad era muy diestra y la enorgullecía alardear de que le había ganado un par de veces a Emmett en una competencia de tiro al blanco.

Mientras practicaba, nadie la molestaba. Las mujeres la ignoraban casi por completo. Las Masen la trataban con franca hostilidad. Varias de las jóvenes seguían el ejemplo de la jefa natural, una mujer robusta de mejillas rojas y cabello muy claro llamada Jessica. Cada vez que Bella pasaba cerca de ella, la mujer lanzaba resoplidos desdeñosos muy poco femeninos y, sin embargo, Bella no creía que fuese malvada. Lo que sucedía era que la señora del lugar le parecía una inútil. Si su presunción era cierta, Bella no podía culparla. Mientras Jessica trabajaba desde la mañana muy temprano hasta la caída del sol en los campos que se extendían tras la línea de árboles junto con las otras mujeres cultivando los campos y alimentando las cosechas, Bella vagaba a su antojo por el feudo y estaba segura de que aparentaba ser la perezosa reina de un señorío.

No, Bella no culpaba a las mujeres por el resentimiento que le demostraban. Parte de la responsabilidad la tenía Edward por no permitirle que se relacionara con ellas, pero Bella, a fuerza de ser sincera consigo misma, comprendía que ella misma daba lugar a la separación y no hacía nada por cambiar la opinión de las mujeres hacia ella. Según su antigua costumbre, no intentaba ser amistosa sin pararse a pensar el porqué.

En Inglaterra no había tenido amigas porque su esposo no lo permitía. "Pero aquí, en los Highland, todo es diferente —se recordó—: el clan no desaparecerá ni se moverá de aquí".

Después de tres meses de soledad, tuvo que admitir que si bien su vida era apacible era también solitaria y aburrida. Quería adaptarse. Y tan importante como eso, quería ayudar a reconstruir lo que su primer esposo había destruido. Edward estaba demasiado ocupado con la reorganización para ocuparse de los problemas de su esposa y, de cualquier modo, Bella no tenía intenciones de quejarse ante él. Era un problema que tendría que resolver por sí misma.

Una vez que definió el conflicto, se dedicó a buscar la solución.

Ya no quería permanecer apartada del clan y procuraba unirse a las actividades toda vez que podía. Pese a que era sobremanera tímida, se preocupó por saludar a cada una de las mujeres que pasaban presurosas junto a ella. Las Cullen siempre respondían con una sonrisa o una palabra amable, pero casi todas las del clan Masen fingían no oírla. Claro que había excepciones: al parecer, Alice y Ángela, las dos Masen que la ayudaron con el baño en la noche de bodas, le tenían simpatía pero las otras rechazaban cualquier muestra de amistad.

Esa actitud la confundía, no sabía qué hacer para modificar la opinión que tenían de ella. Un martes en que Garrett tenía la obligación de vigilarla, le formuló la pregunta:

—Garrett, quisiera conocer su opinión acerca de un tema que me preocupa. No puedo encontrar el modo de que las mujeres Masen me acepten. ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia que ofrecerme?

Mientras la escuchaba, Garrett se rascaba el mentón. Aunque veía que Bella estaba inquieta por el modo en que el clan se comportaba con ella, no se atrevía a explicarle los motivos porque no quería herir sus sentimientos. Después de haberla cuidado durante varios días, la actitud del propio Garrett hacia la señora se había suavizado. Aunque seguía siendo tímida, no era una cobarde como la consideraban las mujeres Masen.

Bella advirtió la vacilación de Garrett y creyó que no quería hablar porque algunos miembros del clan podrían oírlos.

—¿Me acompaña colina arriba?

—Claro, milady.

No dijeron una palabra hasta que estuvieron bastante lejos del recinto y, por fin, Garrett rompió el silencio.

—Lady Bella, los highlander tienen buena memoria.

Aunque un guerrero muera sin vengar un desaire, muere en paz porque sabe que algún día su hijo o su nieto enderezarán el entuerto. Las enemistades inveteradas nunca se olvidan, los pecados jamás se perdonan.

Bella no entendía a qué se refería, aunque parecía muy sincero.

—¿Y es importante no olvidar, Garrett?

—Sí, milady.

Garrett pareció haber concluido la explicación, pero Bella sacudió la cabeza, impaciente.

—Sigo sin entender lo que trata de decirme. Vuelva a intentarlo, por favor.

—Muy bien —respondió el soldado—. Los Masen no olvidaron lo que les hizo su primer marido.

—Y me culpan a mí, ¿no es cierto?

—Algunos le echan la culpa a usted —admitió el hombre—. Pero no se preocupe por el desquite —se apresuró a añadir—.

La venganza es cosa de hombres. Los highlander no molestan a las mujeres ni a los niños. Y, por otra parte, su esposo mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarla.

—No me preocupa mi propia segundad —replicó la joven—. Puedo cuidarme, pero no puedo pelear contra los recuerdos. No puedo cambiar lo que pasó. No se entristezca, Garrett, creo que he conquistado a algunas de las mujeres. Escuché que una de ellas me llamaba "valiente". Si yo le desagradara, no me elogiaría de ese modo.

—No es ningún elogio —afirmó Garrett, irritado—. No puedo permitir que crea eso.

—¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme? —preguntó Bella, frustrada.

Resultaba difícil obtener una respuesta directa del soldado.

Bella hizo gala de paciencia mientras esperaba que Garrett se expresara con franqueza.

Garrett exhaló un fuerte suspiro.

—A Billy le dicen "inteligente".

Bella asintió.

—Billy es muy inteligente.

Garrett sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo creen estúpido.

—En el nombre del cielo, entonces, ¿por qué le dicen inteligente?

—Porque no lo es.

Bella adoptó una expresión perpleja.

—A su esposo le dicen piadoso.

—Al laird le agradaría oír semejante elogio.

—No, milady, no le agradaría en absoluto.

Bella seguía sin comprender y Garrett creyó que sería una crueldad dejarla permanecer en la ignorancia.

—Su esposo se enfurecería si supiera que en realidad los Masen lo consideran un hombre piadoso. Las mujeres ponen el calificativo opuesto, ¿entiende? Es un jueguito tonto. En realidad creen que el laird es un hombre duro y por eso lo admiran —agregó el hombre con un gesto afirmativo—. A un jefe no le agrada que lo consideren piadoso o de buen corazón, lo consideraría una debilidad.

La joven se irguió con lentitud. Comenzaba a comprender el significado del juego de las mujeres.

—De modo que, si lo que usted afirma es verdad, significa que consideran a Billy...

—Retardado.

Por fin comprendió. Antes de que se volviera, Garrett vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Eso significa que, según ellas, yo no soy valiente sino cobarde. Ahora entiendo. Gracias por molestarse en explicármelo, Garrett. Sé que fue difícil para usted.

—Milady, por favor, dígame quién fue la mujer a la que oyó decir eso.

—No se lo diré —afirmó Bella sacudiendo la cabeza. No podía mirar al soldado pues se sentía incómoda y avergonzada—. ¿Me disculpa, por favor? Creo que entraré al castillo.

No esperó a que le respondiera; se volvió y corrió colina abajo.

De pronto, se detuvo y giró otra vez hacia el soldado.

—Le rogaría que no le contara esta conversación a mi esposo.

No quisiera que se preocupe por una cuestión tan insignificante como los juegos tontos de ciertas mujeres.

—No se lo diré —aceptó Garrett. Para él era un alivio que Bella no quisiera que Cullen se enterase del insulto, pues sin duda armaría un escándalo infernal. Al soldado lo enfurecía que esa conducta tan cruel proviniese de las mujeres del clan Masen. Como jefe, sentía la pesada carga de deberes contradictorios. Por supuesto, había jurado lealtad a Cullen estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por el laird. El juramento se extendía a la esposa y Garrett haría cualquier cosa que le pidiesen para proteger a lady Bella de todo daño.

Con todo, como también era el jefe de su propio clan, estaba convencido de que eran los Masen y no los Cullen los que tenían que resolver los problemas propios. Si le contara al laird la crueldad de las mujeres hacia lady Bella se sentiría un traidor. Keith sabía que eran Jessica y sus seguidoras las culpables y decidió sostener una firme conversación con las mujeres. Les ordenaría que se comportaran con la señora con el respeto debido a su posición.

Bella subió al dormitorio y permaneció allí el resto de la tarde, oscilando entre el enojo y la autocompasión. Por cierto que se sentía herida por la crueldad de las mujeres, pero ése no era el motivo de su llanto. Lo que en realidad afligía a Bella era la posibilidad de que tuviesen razón. ¿Sería en verdad una cobarde?

No tenía las respuestas. Quería quedarse en la habitación pero hizo un esfuerzo y bajó a cenar. Edward ya habría regresado de la caza y Garrett también estaría presente y Bella no quería que ninguno de los dos imaginara sus conflictos.

El salón estaba repleto de soldados. Casi todos ya estaban sentados ante las dos mesas largas que ocupaban el lado derecho de la habitación. El aroma de la madera nueva y de las virutas de pino se mezclaban con los pesados olores de la comida, que era llevada al salón en dos tablas de trinchar gigantescas, hechas con pan negro duro, de dos días antes.

Nadie se puso de pie cuando la señora entró y eso molestó a Bella, aunque no creyó que se mostraran deliberadamente groseros. Varios de ellos la saludaron con la mano al verla. Los soldados no comprendían que tenían que ponerse de pie cuando ella entraba en el salón.

Bella se preguntó qué cosa haría que esos hombres buenos y orgullosos se sintieran como un solo clan. Se esforzaban en mantenerse separados. Cuando uno de los Masen hacía una broma sólo reían los del mismo clan. Los Cullen ni siquiera sonreían.

También se sentaban en mesas separadas. Edward se sentaba a la cabecera de una de las mesas y todos los otros lugares, excepto uno a la derecha del laird reservado para la esposa, eran ocupados por soldados Cullen. Todos los Masen se sentaban juntos a otra mesa.

Esa noche, Gabriel no le prestó la menor atención. Tenía un rollo de pergamino entre las manos y lo leía con gesto sombrío.

Bella no lo interrumpió. Los soldados de Gabriel, en cambio, no estaban tan ensimismados.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere Félix? —le preguntó Jasper al laird.

—Es el laird del clan que vive al sur de nuestro feudo, milady — le explicó Garrett a gritos, desde la otra mesa—. El mensaje es de él —añadió. Luego le preguntó al laird—, ¿Qué es lo que quiere el viejo?

Edward terminó de leer el mensaje y volvió a enrollar el pergamino.

—El mensaje es para Bella.

La aludida se sorprendió.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó, tomando el rollo.

—¿Sabes leer? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí—respondió la mujer—. Me propuse aprender.

—¿Por qué?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Porque me lo prohibían —murmuró. Lo que no le contó fue que James la provocaba, repitiendo una y otra vez que era demasiado necia para aprender nada importante, y Bella sintió el impulso de demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Fue un desafío oculto pues James nunca se enteró de que Bella había vencido las dificultades de aprender a leer y a escribir. Y el maestro le temía demasiado a James para decírselo.

Edward no le entregó el rollo y le preguntó con expresión feroz:

—¿Conoces a un barón llamado Stefan Vladimir?

La mano de Bella se detuvo a mitad del gesto y en un instante palideció. Se sintió desmayar y tomó aire para serenarse.

—¿Bella? —insistió Edward al no recibir una respuesta inmediata.

—Lo conozco.

—El mensaje proviene de Stefan —dijo Edward—. Félix no lo dejará cruzar la frontera hasta que yo le dé permiso. ¿Quién es ese hombre y qué quiere?

Bella casi no pudo disimular la agitación. Lo que más deseaba era salir corriendo pero resistió ese impulso de cobardía.

—No quiero hablar con él.

Edward se respaldó en la silla. Percibió el miedo y el pánico de la esposa y esa reacción ante el mensaje no le agradó. ¿Acaso no comprendía que estaba a salvo? ¡Maldición, él no permitiría que le sucediese nada!

Exhaló un suspiro, comprendiendo que, por cierto, Bella no lo sabía. Cuando aprendiera a confiar en él, ya no la asustarían los mensajes llegados de Inglaterra.

Edward sabía que se mostraba arrogante y no le importaba. En ese momento, lo que más deseaba era tranquilizar a su esposa, no le gustaba verla amedrentada. Y además tenía otro motivo, quería saber la verdad.

—¿Acaso ese barón te ofendió de alguna manera?

—No.

—¿Quién es, Bella?

—No quiero hablar con él —repitió, con voz temblorosa.

—Quiero saber...

Bella hizo un gesto negativo y Edward interrumpió la pregunta. Le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a dejar de sacudir la cabeza.

—Escúchame —le ordenó—. No tienes obligación de verlo ni de hablar con él —le prometió en voz baja y convincente.

La expresión de la joven se tornó dubitativa e incierta.

—¿En serio? ¿No lo dejarás venir?

—En serio.

El alivio de Bella fue evidente.

—Gracias.

Edward la soltó y volvió a reclinarse en la silla.

—Ahora, responde a mi pregunta —repitió—. ¿Quién demonios es el barón Stefan?

En ese momento, todos los soldados presentes en el salón estaban silenciosos y atentos. Para ellos era obvio que la señora estaba asustada y tenían curiosidad por saber el motivo.

—El barón Stefan es un sujeto poderoso en Inglaterra — susurró Bella—. Se dice que es más poderoso que el rey Cayo.

Edward esperó que continuara pero transcurrieron varioscminutos hasta que comprendió que no diría nada más.

—¿Es uno de los favoritos del rey? —preguntó.

—No —respondió Bella—. Odia a Cayo. Muchos barones comparten la opinión de Stefan acerca, del monarca. Se unieron y se dice que Stefan es el líder de todos ellos.

—Bella, estás hablando de una insurrección.

Bella negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

—Es una rebelión silenciosa, milord. En estos momentos, Inglaterra es un caos y muchos de los barones creen que es Demetri quien tendría que haber sido nombrado rey. Era el sobrino de Cayo. Marcos, el padre de Demetri, era el hermano mayor de Cayo y murió pocos meses antes del nacimiento de su hijo.

Jasper trató de seguir la explicación y a esa altura frunció el entrecejo.

—Milady, ¿acaso afirma usted que cuando el rey Carlisle murió Marcos tendría que haber sido el rey?

—Marcos era mayor que Cayo —repuso la joven—. Era el próximo en la línea de sucesión porque Carlisle no tuvo hijos, ¿sabe usted? Pero Marcos ya había muerto. Hay quienes consideran que su hijo era el verdadero heredero del trono.

Hasta se agruparon en defensa de la causa de Demetri.

—¿De modo que los barones lucharon por el tema de la corona?

La pregunta fue de Edward y Bella asintió.

—En cada ocasión que podían, los barones apoyaban la causa de su rey. En los últimos años Cayo se creó numerosos enemigos. Emmett cree que cualquier día estallará una rebelión franca. Stefan y los otros esperan una buena razón para librar al país de Cayo. No quieren esperar pues Cayo resultó ser un monarca terrible —agregó en un murmullo—.

No tiene consideración ni aun hacia los miembros de su propia familia. ¿Sabes que durante el conflicto se volvió en contra de su propio padre y se unió al rey de Francia? Peter murió con el corazón destrozado porque siempre creyó que Cayo era el más leal de sus hijos.

—¿Cómo se enteró de todas estas cosas? —preguntó Jasper.

—Por mi hermano Emmett.

—Todavía no explicaste por qué Stefan querría hablar contigo—le recordó Edward.

—Tal vez crea que puedo ayudar a la causa de destronar a Cayo, pero aunque yo pudiese no lo haría. En este momento sería inútil. No complicaré a mi familia en la lucha. Tanto Emmett como mi madre sufrirían si yo dijera...

—¿Si dijeras qué cosa? —le preguntó el esposo.

La mujer no respondió.

Jasper la codeó para llamarle la atención.

—¿Acaso Demetri quiere la corona? —preguntó.

—Así es —respondió Bella—. Pero yo no soy más que una mujer, Jasper. No me interesan los juegos políticos ingleses. No sé por qué el barón Stefan desea hablar conmigo. No sé nada que pueda ayudar a destronar a Cayo.

Edward se convenció de que era mentira. Y también de que estaba aterrorizada.

—Stefan desea formularte ciertas preguntas —afirmó.

—¿Acerca de qué? —preguntó Jasper, al ver que la señora guardaba silencio.

Edward respondió sin quitar la vista de la esposa.

—Acerca de Demetri. Ahora está seguro de que el sobrino del rey está muerto.

Bella comenzó a levantarse, pero Edward le sujetó la mano y la obligó a quedarse sentada. La sintió temblar.

—No hablaré con Stefan —exclamó—. Demetri desapareció hace más de cuatro años. No entiendo por qué el barón sigue interesado en el paradero del sobrino del rey. No tengo nada que decirle.

Bella ya le había revelado más de lo que creía, al referirse a Demetri empleó el tiempo pasado.

Bella ya sabía que el sobrino del rey estaba muerto. Edward pensó que también debía de saber cómo había muerto y quién lo había asesinado. Reflexionó sobre las derivaciones que tendría el hecho si su suposición resultaba cierta y movió la cabeza.

—Inglaterra es otro mundo en lo que se refiere a nosotros — afirmó—. No permitiré que ningún barón venga aquí. Bella, yo nunca dejo de cumplir mi palabra. No hablarás con ninguno de ellos.

La mujer asintió. Jasper comenzaba a hacer otra pregunta pero la mirada severa del laird lo contuvo.

—Hemos terminado de comentar esta cuestión —afirmó—.

Jasper, infórmame sobre los progresos en la construcción del muro.

Bella estaba demasiado desasosegada para seguir la conversación. Tenía el estómago revuelto y apenas pudo pasar un bocadillo de queso. Había jabalí y restos de salmón salado pero sabía que si probaba algo más le darían náuseas.

Contempló la comida y se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tendría que quedarse ahí antes de que la excusaran.

—Tendrías que comer algo —le dijo Edward.

—No tengo apetito —repuso—. No estoy habituada a comer tanto antes de acostarme, milord —se excusó—. En Inglaterra se suele servir una comida entre las diez y el mediodía y más tarde se toma un ligero refrigerio. Me llevará tiempo acostumbrarme al cambio. ¿Me disculpas? Quisiera subir.

Edward asintió. Como Jasper la miraba con fijeza, Bella le dio las buenas noches y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Vio a Dumfries tendido a la izquierda de la escalera y al instante dio un rodeo para no pasar cerca del animal. No le quitó la vista hasta que pasó junto a él y luego corrió.

Se preparó sin prisa para acostarse. Cumplir ese sencillo ritual la serenaba y la ayudaba a controlar el temor. Se concentró en cada mínima tarea. Agregó dos leños al fuego, se lavó y luego se sentó a cepillarse el pelo. Odiaba ese trabajo. Le parecía que no terminaba nunca de deshacer los nudos. Le dolía el cuero cabelludo por el peso de la masa ondulada de pelo y cuando terminó estaba demasiado cansada para trenzarlo.

Se quedó sin quehaceres y trató de pensar en cosas frívolas, convencida de que así bloquearía los temores y terminarían por desaparecer.

—Edward tiene razón —musitó—. Inglaterra está en otro mundo.

"Estoy a salvo —pensó—, y Emmett y mamá también estarán seguros en Inglaterra mientras yo calle".

Bella dejó el cepillo y se persignó. Oró pidiendo coraje y la guía divina y, por fin, oró por el hombre que tendría que haber sido rey, por Demetri.

En el momento en que finalizaba las plegarias, entró Edward y encontró a la esposa sentada a un lado de la cama, contemplando las llamas del hogar. Cerró la puerta, se quitó las botas y caminó hasta el lado opuesto de la cama. Bella se levantó y se volvió a mirarlo.

A Edward le pareció que su esposa estaba triste.

—Emmett me dijo que el rey Cayo te tiene miedo.

La mujer bajó la mirada.

—¿De dónde sacó esa idea?

—Bella.

La joven levantó la mirada:

—¿Qué?

—Llegado el momento, me dirás lo que sabes. Yo no te forzaré.

Aguardaré. Cuando estés dispuesta a confiar en mí, lo harás.

—¿Decirte qué cosa, milord?

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Me dirás qué es lo que te aterroriza tanto.

Bella tuvo el impulso de discutir pero se contuvo: no quería mentirle a Edward.

—Ahora estamos casados —dijo—. Y no sólo tú tienes el deber de protegerme, Edward. También es mi deber protegerte a ti siempre que pueda.

El hombre no comprendió la extraña afirmación, ¿protegerlo a él? ¡Demonios, ella lo tenía todo presente! Se suponía que él era quien debía protegerla a ella y cuidarse a sí mismo.

Procuraría vivir muchos años para cuidar de su esposa y de Anthony.

—Las esposas no protegen a los maridos —afirmó en voz alta.

—Esta esposa lo hará —replicó Bella.

Iba a discutirle, pero la esposa lo distrajo. No hizo más que desatar el cinturón de la bata y se la quitó, debajo no llevaba nada.

Edward se quedó sin aliento. ¡Dios, qué hermosa era! A espaldas de Bella el fuego la bañaba en un resplandor dorado. Su belleza no se veía empañada por ningún defecto. Tenía los pechos plenos, la cintura angosta y las piernas largas.

Edward no tuvo conciencia de haberse desnudado. Sostuvo la mirada de Bella largos minutos hasta que el corazón comenzó a golpearle en el pecho y sintió el aliento entrecortado por la excitación.

Bella luchó contra el pudor, sabía que estaba sonrojada porque sentía el calor en el rostro.

Los dos se acostaron y se taparon al mismo tiempo y luego se acercaron uno al otro. Bella todavía estaba de rodillas cuando Edward la atrajo hacia sus brazos. La hizo acostarse, la cubrió con su propio cuerpo y la besó.

Bella le enlazó los brazos en el cuello y lo acercó hacia sí.

Estaba desesperada por las caricias del esposo, esa noche lo deseaba. Necesitaba el consuelo y la aceptación del esposo.

Edward, a su vez, necesitaba satisfacción. Le prodigó rudas caricias en los hombros, la espalda, los muslos, y el contacto con esa piel sedosa lo excitó.

Bella no necesitaba que la animaran a responder, no podía cesar de acariciarlo. Tenía el cuerpo tan recio y la piel tan cálida y la incitaba de tal modo con la boca y con las manos que en pocos minutos se sintió como afiebrada de pasión.

Era imposible ser inhibida con Edward. Era un amante exigente, tierno y rudo al mismo tiempo. Con sus atrevidas caricias íntimas encendía el ardor de Bella y cuando sus dedos la penetraron y el pulgar frotó el sensible capullo oculto tras los pliegues húmedos de su carne, Bella enloqueció.

El hombre le tomó la mano y la colocó sobre su pene duro y erguido. La mujer lo oprimió, impulsándolo a soltar un gemido ronco y gutural. Edward murmuraba eróticas palabras de aliento e indicaciones del modo en que deseaba que lo acariciara.

Edward no pudo soportar mucho tiempo más la dulce agonía.

Le apartó las manos con brusquedad, le alzó los muslos y la penetró profundamente. Bella gritó de placer. Le clavó las uñas en los hombros y se arqueó hacia él para recibirlo con más plenitud. El hombre estuvo a punto de derramar en ella su simiente en ese mismo instante y tuvo que apelar a toda su disciplina para contenerse. Movió la mano entre los cuerpos de los dos y la acarició con los dedos hasta sentir que Bella alcanzaba el clímax y sólo entonces se permitió su propia satisfacción.

El orgasmo lo devastó. Gimió de puro placer al derramar la semilla en su esposa. Bella gritó el nombre del esposo y Edward, el de Dios.

Edward se dejó caer sobre la esposa con una exclamación ronca y satisfecha. No se retiró de adentro de ella, queriendo prolongar la maravilla que acababa de experimentar.

Bella tampoco quería apartarse de su esposo en ese momento. Cuando Edward la abrazaba se sentía querida.

También se sentía segura... y casi amada.

Pero luego, el peso de Edward la aplastó y por fin tuvo que pedirle que se apartara para poder respirar.

Edward no estaba seguro de tener energías restantes y esa idea lo divirtió. Rodó de costado arrastrando a Bella junto con él, levantó las mantas para cubrirlos a ambos y cerró los ojos.

—Edward.

El hombre no le respondió y Bella le tocó el pecho con el dedo para llamarle la atención. Sólo obtuvo un gruñido de respuesta.

—Tenías razón, soy débil.

Esperó a que le dijera que estaba de acuerdo, pero Edward no dijo nada.

—Un viento del norte podría llevarme —dijo, usando las mismas palabras de Edward en la primera noche que vivieron como marido y mujer.

Dejó pasar varios minutos y luego volvió a hablar.

—Pero las otras cosas no son ciertas. Yo no dejaré que lo sean.

Cerró los ojos y dijo sus oraciones. Edward pensó que se había dormido y él iba a imitarla. Pero luego, en un susurro suave pero pleno de convicción, la oyó decir:

—No soy cobarde.


	9. Chapter 9

_Aquí les traigo otro capítulo espero que les guste, recuerden la historia es de Julie Garwood y los personajes de Stephanie Meyer_

_Capítulo 8_

—¿Quién se atrevió a llamarte cobarde?

La voz tronante del marido arrancó a Bella de un sueño profundo. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Edward estaba de pie a un costado de la cama y la miraba con expresión colérica. Estaba completamente vestido y parecía furioso.

Mientras bostezaba, Bella pensó que Edward necesitaba que lo apaciguara. Se sentó en la cama y sacudió la cabeza.

—Nadie me llamó cobarde —le dijo con voz adormilada.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué dijiste...?

—Creí que debías saberlo —le explicó—. Y yo necesitaba decirlo.

El enfado del laird se aplacó. Bella apartó las mantas y se aprestó a salir de la cama pero Edward la detuvo, volvió a taparla y le ordenó que siguiera durmiendo.

—Hoy descansarás —exigió.

—Ya descansé bastante, milord. Es hora de que comience a cumplir con mis deberes de esposa.

—Descansa.

¡Dios, qué hombre más testarudo! El gesto de la mandíbula tensa le indicó que sería inútil discutir. No tenía intenciones de haraganear todo el día en la cama pero no lo debatiría con su esposo.

Edward estaba yéndose cuando Bella lo detuvo con una pregunta:

—¿Qué planes tienes para un día tan bello?

—Iré a cazar más provisiones.

—¿Granos, por ejemplo? —preguntó la mujer. Salió de la cama y se puso la bata.

—Por ejemplo —admitió Edward.

Bella se ajustó el cinturón de la bata. Edward observó cómo se quitaba el cabello de debajo del cuello de la prenda con ademanes plenos de gracia femenina.

—¿Cómo se hace para "cazar" una cosecha?

—La robamos.

Bella lanzó una exclamación:

—¡Pero eso es un pecado!

Edward pareció muy divertido por la expresión horrorizada de la esposa, ¡el robo la escandalizaba! ¿Por qué sería?

—Si el padre Eleazar se enterara de esto te despellejaría.

—Eleazar aún no regresó. Cuando lo haga, ya habré cometido todos los pecados.

—¡No hablarás en serio!

—Hablo muy en serio, Bella.

—Edward, no sólo estás cometiendo el pecado de robo sino también el de complacencia.

Era evidente que esperaba una respuesta, pero Edward se limitó a encogerse de hombros y Bella movió la cabeza.

—Esposa, no te corresponde censurarme.

Edward esperaba una disculpa, pero en cambio obtuvo un argumento en contra:

—Oh, sí, me corresponde censurarte, milord, pues se trata de tu alma. Soy tu esposa y debo enseñarte pues me preocupo por tu alma.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —repuso Edward.

Bella lanzó otra exclamación ahogada, y el esposo sintió deseos de reír, pero se contuvo.

—¿Te parece ridículo que me preocupe por ti?

—¿Te preocupas?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Significa eso que comienzas a sentir cariño por mí?

—No dije eso, milord. Estás deformando mis palabras. Me preocupo por tu alma.

—No necesito ni tu preocupación ni tus sermones.

—A una esposa se le permite dar su opinión, ¿no es así?

—Sí —admitió Edward—. Cuando se la piden, por supuesto.

Bella ignoró el comentario.

—Yo creo que tienes que comerciar para obtener lo que necesitas.

Edward no pudo reprimir la irritación.

—No tenemos nada de valor para intercambiar —le dijo—. Por otra parte, si los otros clanes no pueden proteger lo que les pertenece, merecen que se lo quiten. Así es como lo hacemos mujer; tendrás que acostumbrarte.

Edward dio por terminada la discusión, pero Bella no.

—Esa justificación...

—Descansa —le ordenó Edward cerrando la puerta al salir.

Se había casado con un hombre obstinado. Bella decidió no volver a tocar el tema de los robos. Edward tenía razón, no le correspondía a ella enseñarle ni a él ni a los otros hombres del clan. ¿Qué le importaba?

Bella pasó la mañana practicando con el arco y la flecha, y la tarde disfrutando del juego de Billy, tan sin sentido como agradable.

Billy se había convertido en el único amigo verdadero de la joven. Sólo le hablaba en celta y Bella descubrió que cuanto más relajada estaba más fácil le resultaba el idioma. El anciano era paciente y comprensivo y respondía a todas las preguntas de la muchacha.

Bella le contó al viejo cuánto la inquietaban los robos de Edward, pero Billy no sólo no estuvo de acuerdo con ella sino que defendió la conducta del laird.

Estaban de pie sobre una loma, lanzando tiros de larga distancia, mientras Bella le confiaba su preocupación. Casi todas las piedras se rompían por la fuerza de los golpes.

—Los ingleses destruyeron nuestras reservas. Nuestro laird tiene que asegurarse de que el clan no pase hambre este invierno —dijo Billy—. ¿Porque llamas a eso pecado, chica?

—Está robando —arguyó la joven.

Billy movió la cabeza.

—Dios lo entenderá-

—Billy, hay más de un modo de entrar en un castillo. Edward tiene que hallar otra forma de alimentar al clan.

El anciano apoyó el palo contra la piedra redonda, separó las piernas y dio el golpe. Se protegió los ojos del sol para ver hasta dónde había llegado, hizo un gesto de satisfacción y luego giró hacia la señora.

—Mi piedra recorrió el triple de distancia que recorre una flecha. A ver si puedes superar eso, pequeña afligida. Veamos si puedes colocar tu piedra al lado de la mía.

Bella se concentró en el juego y la sorprendió la carcajada de Billy cuando la piedra que lanzó se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la del viejo.

—Chica, tienes destreza para el juego —la elogió—. Ahora será mejor que regresemos. Ya te aparté de tus tareas más tiempo del que tengo derecho.

—No tengo tareas —exclamó Bella. Se puso el palo bajo el brazo y se volvió hacia su amigo—. Intenté hacerme cargo de la administración de la casa, pero nadie me presta atención, aunque debo decir que los Cullen son un poco más corteses.

Los criados Masen son tan groseros que me resulta embarazoso, me ignoran por completo.

—¿Y qué dice nuestro laird con respecto a este comportamiento?

—No se lo dije y no lo haré, Billy. Este es mi problema y yo tengo que resolverlo, no él.

Billy aferró a Bella del brazo y comenzó a descender por el sendero de la colina.

—¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí?

—Casi tres meses.

—Durante un tiempo te sentiste a gusto, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió:

—Sí, lo estuve.

—¿Por qué?

La pregunta la sorprendió y se encogió de hombros.

—Al llegar aquí, me sentí... libre. Y segura —se apresuró a agregar.

—Eras como una paloma con un ala rota —dijo Billy. Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y prosiguió—: Y la persona más tímida que conocí.

—Ahora no lo soy—replicó la joven—. Al menos no soy tímida cuando estoy con usted.

—Yo vi los cambios que se produjeron en ti, pero los otros, no.

Me imagino que a su debido tiempo verán que adquiriste cierto brío.

Bella no supo si eso era una crítica o un elogio.

—Pero, Billy, ¿qué me dice de los robos? ¿Qué tendría que hacer yo con respecto a mi marido?

—Por ahora, déjalo —le sugirió el anciano—. Para serte sincero, no puedo escandalizarme por unos pequeños robos. Mi laird me prometió traerme cebada, y estoy impaciente por recibirla... con o sin pecado —agregó con un gesto afirmativo—. Los ingleses se bebieron todas mis reservas, muchacha. —Rió con malicia, se acercó más a Bella y le susurró—: Pero no encontraron los barriles de oro líquido.

—¿Qué son esos barriles de oro líquido?

—¿Recuerdas el abra entre los pinos, detrás de la loma?

—Sí.

—Detrás hay una cueva —declaró Billy—. Está llena de barriles de roble.

—¿Y qué hay dentro de los barriles?

—El agua de la vida —respondió el anciano—. Ya lleva diez, casi quince años preparada. Apuesto a que sabe a oro. Un día de estos te llevaré allí para que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

Quedó intacta sólo porque los ingleses no sabían de su existencia.

—¿Lo sabe mi esposo?

Billy pensó largo rato antes de contestar.

—No recuerdo habérselo dicho —admitió—. Y yo soy el único que recuerda cuándo los antiguos cabecillas Masen la almacenaron allá. Claro que no lo dijeron, pero una tarde los seguí sin que lo advirtiesen. Cuando se me mete algo en la cabeza no puedo quedarme tranquilo —dijo, enfatizando con un gesto.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que entraste en la cueva?

—Hace un par de años —le dijo Billy—. Bella, ¿advertiste que cuando usas el manto de los Cullen aciertas muchos tiros en el juego, pero que cuando llevas los colores de los

Masen no aciertas uno?

Por supuesto, Billy estaba burlándose, le agradaba provocarla. Bella supuso que era su manera de demostrarle cariño.

En cuanto llegaron al patio, Billy se alejó. Bella vio a Garrett, lo saludó y pasó corriendo junto a él. Desde que el soldado Masen le había explicado el significado verdadero del apodo que le daban las mujeres del clan, se sentía incómoda.

Además, quería lavarse las manos antes de que regresara su esposo a casa, para que no viese lo sucias que estaban. Si bien no era muy razonable en relación con la apariencia de Bella, le pedía tan poco que la joven trataba de complacerlo siempre que podía.

Bella comenzaba a ascender los escalones cuando oyó un grito a sus espaldas. Se volvió y vio que algunos soldados corrían hacia ella y que varios blandían las espadas.

Bella no supo a qué se debía el alboroto.

—Entre, milady, y cierre la puerta —le gritó Garrett. Bella comprendió que no era momento para discutir ni hacer preguntas. Imaginó que sufrían el ataque de intrusos e hizo lo que le ordenaban.

Entonces oyó un gruñido ronco y amenazante. Al volverse vio a la mascota del esposo que caminaba lentamente por el patio.

Al ver a la bestia, Bella gritó, Dumfries estaba cubierto de sangre. Desde lejos pudo ver que tenía el cuarto trasero izquierdo desgarrado.

El galgo trataba de llegar al hogar para morir, y los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la lucha del animal.

Los soldados formaron un amplio círculo en torno del perro.

—Entre, lady Bella —bramó Garrett. De pronto, la joven entendió lo que pensaban hacer: matarían al galgo para que no siguiera sufriendo. Por el modo cauteloso en que se movían comprendió que creían que podía atacar a uno de ellos.

Bella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el perro sufriera más daño. Uno de los soldados comenzó a acercarse con la espada en alto.

—¡Déjelo en paz!

La furia que vibró en el grito de Bella atrajo la atención de todos los soldados, que se volvieron a mirarla con expresiones atónitas.

De hecho, algunos de los soldados Masen se apartaron del perro, pero los Cullen no se movieron de sus respectivas posiciones.

Garrett bajó corriendo los escalones y aferró a Bella del brazo.

—No es necesario que presencie esto —le dijo—. Por favor, entre.

La joven se soltó.

—Dumfries quiere entrar. Duerme junto al fuego. Es allí adonde se dirige. Mantenga las puertas abiertas, Garrett. ¡Ya!

Después de gritar esa última orden, se volvió hacia los otros soldados. Estaba segura de que Dumfries no dejaría que ninguno de los hombres lo atendiese. Sabía que el perro debía de sufrir terribles dolores pues mientras se acercaba lentamente a los escalones su paso se hacía cada vez más dificultoso.

—Milady, al menos aléjese del alcance del animal.

—Dígale a los hombres que lo dejen entrar.

—Pero, milady...

—Haga lo que le ordené. Si alguien toca a Dumfries se las verá conmigo.

Por el tono de la voz de la señora, Garrett comprendió que sería inútil discutir. Dio la orden, aferró otra vez del brazo a Bella y trató de arrastrarla hacia la entrada.

—Garrett, mantenga las puertas abiertas.

Mientras lo decía, Bella no apartaba la mirada del perro.

Alice y Ángela, las dos mujeres Masen encargadas de la limpieza del gran salón y de las habitaciones de arriba, se acercaron corriendo a la puerta.

—¡Por Dios! —murmuró Ángela—. ¿Qué le pasó?

—¡Retroceda, milady! —exclamó Alice—. ¡Pobre Dumfries! No puede subir los escalones. Tendrán que sacrificarlo...

—¡Nadie lo tocará! —declaró Bella—. Ángela, ve a buscar mis agujas e hilos. Alice, debajo de mi cama hay una talega llena de potes con hierbas y remedios. Tráemela.

Dumfries se derrumbó sobre el tercer escalón. Dejó escapar un gemido y trató de levantarse, alternando entre ladridos y gruñidos. Bella no pudo soportar más ver la agonía del animal. Esperaba poder acercarse al galgo cuando se tendiera a descansar junto al fuego, pero comprendió que el animal no podría entrar sin ayuda.

Se apartó de Garrett de un tirón y corrió a ayudarlo. Cuando se le acercó, el perro lanzó un fuerte gruñido. Bella aminoró el paso, alzó una mano y comenzó a murmurar palabras tranquilizadoras.

Una vez más, Garrett intentó apartarla, pero en cuanto el soldado la tocó, el perro volvió a gruñir más fuerte aún.

Bella le ordenó a Garrett que se alejara. Levantó la vista y vio que dos de los soldados Cullen estaban con los arcos y las flechas preparados, la protegían, lo quisiera Bella o no. Si el galgo intentaba morderla, las flechas lo matarían antes de que le hiciera daño.

Dentro de Bella luchaba con la compasión por el animal y el miedo hacia él. Sí, estaba aterrada, y cuando se inclinó con lentitud para rodear al perro con los brazos, no pudo contener sus propios gemidos.

Aun sin dejar de gruñir, el perro le permitió que lo ayudara. Bella no conocía su propia fuerza. El perro se apoyaba sobre el costado de la muchacha, que casi se cayó bajo el peso, pero volvió a enderezarse y a rodear al animal con los brazos.

Lo sostuvo desde atrás de las patas delanteras. Al doblarse para sostenerlo, el costado de su cara se apoyó contra el cuello del animal. Siguió murmurándole sin cesar palabras de ánimo y medio lo arrastró por los escalones que faltaban por recorrer. Era muy pesado, pero cuando traspusieron el último escalón, Dumfries pareció recuperar cierta fuerza y se apartó de Bella. Lanzó otro gruñido y entró.

Dumfries se detuvo en el último de los escalones que llevaban al salón. Bella volvió a acercarse y lo cargó escaleras abajo.

Los hombres que estaban dando los últimos toques a la repisa de la chimenea se apartaron rápidamente al ver que Dumfries caminaba hacia ellos. El perro recorrió dos veces el área delante del hogar y comenzó a gemir, era evidente que estaba demasiado dolorido para tenderse.

Ángela llegó corriendo con lo que Bella le había pedido y la señora le ordenó que volviese a subir y le trajera la manta de la cama.

—Milady, sacaré una del baúl —dijo Ángela.

—No —respondió Bella—. Trae la de mi cama, Ángela. Al sentir el olor de mi marido, Dumfries se tranquilizará.

Minutos después, Ángela le arrojó la manta a la señora.

Bella se arrodilló sobre el suelo y preparó la cama para el perro. Cuando terminó, dio unas palmadas sobre la manta y le ordenó al perro que se acostara.

Dumfries dio otra vuelta y luego se dejó caer de costado.

—¡Hizo entrar al animal, milady! —murmuró Garrett a espaldas de Bella—. Eso es un gran logro.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Eso fue fácil —respondió—. Lo que viene ahora es un poco más difícil, lo coseré. A decir verdad, me aterra hacerlo pues Dumfries no lo entenderá.

Palmeó a Dumfries en el costado del cuello y se inclinó para ver la profunda herida en el flanco izquierdo del animal.

—¡No hablará en serio, milady! Si le toca la herida, el perro la matará.

—Sinceramente, espero que no —replicó Bella.

—Pero usted le teme —exclamó Garrett.

—Sí —admitió Bella—. Tengo miedo, pero eso no cambia las cosas, ¿no es cierto? Dumfries está herido y tengo que coserlo.

Alice, ¿trajiste los potes que te pedí?

—Sí, milady.

Al darse la vuelta, Bella vio a Alice y a Ángela de pie en el último escalón. Ángela llevaba la aguja y el ovillo de hilo, y Alice aferraba la talega gris de la señora.

—Traedlos, por favor, y dejadlos sobre la manta.

Alice y Ángela no se movieron. Comenzaron a avanzar hacia ella pero se detuvieron de súbito, los gruñidos sordos de Dumfries resonaban en el fondo de su garganta. Bella imaginaba que ese sonido debía de parecerse mucho al de un demonio escapado del infierno. Era escalofriante.

Las muchachas tenían miedo de acercarse y al entenderlo, Bella quedó perpleja. Estaba convencida de que era la única que temía al perro. Compadeciéndose de las muchachas, se acercó a ellas y tomó lo que le habían traído.

—Tenga cuidado, milady—susurró Alice. Bella asintió.

En pocos minutos, estaba lista para comenzar la tarea. Garrett no pensaba dejar que corriera el riesgo de que Dumfries la mordiera mientras lo cosía. Se arrodilló detrás de Dumfries y se colocó de modo de poder sujetar con facilidad al perro del cuello e inmovilizarlo si intentaba hacerle daño a la señora.

El perro sorprendió tanto a Bella como al soldado, no exhaló un sonido mientras Bella lo cosía. Bella lo hizo por los dos. Le murmuró disculpas y gimió cada vez que le tocaba la herida con el paño de hilo que había empapado en la solución desinfectante. Sabía que la sustancia ardía y cada vez que le aplicaba ese líquido espeso, soplaba sobre la zona.

En medio del caos, llegó Edward. Bella acababa de enhebrar la aguja cuando oyó la voz del marido tras ella.

—¿Qué demonios pasó?

Bella exhaló un suspiro de alivio y sin levantarse se volvió para mirar a su esposo. ¡Dios, nunca había sentido tanto alivio al verlo! Lo vio atravesar el salón y detenerse junto a ella.

Edward apoyó las manos grandes sobre las caderas y miró fijamente al perro.

De inmediato, Garrett se levantó. Los otros soldados que lo habían seguido al salón retrocedieron para darle paso.

—Estoy seguro de que Dumfries se topó con un par de lobos — aventuró Garrett.

—¿Crees que se topó con nuestra mascota? —preguntó Jasper acercándose a Garrett.

Bella volvió a la tarea. Hizo un nudo en el hilo, dejó la aguja y tomó el segundo pote de medicina.

—Milord, ¿tienen otra mascota? —preguntó Bella mientras esparcía con suavidad un ungüento amarillo sobre el tajo.

Empleó otro paño para distribuir el ungüento curativo sobre los bordes desgarrados de la herida.

—Hay un lobo en particular al que los Masen consideran su mascota. Te tiembla la mano.

—Ya sé.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu perro me da pánico.

Bella terminó de colocar el ungüento sobre la herida. El remedio era para prevenir una infección y, además, ofrecía el beneficio secundario de adormecer la zona. Dumfries casi no sentiría la aguja.

—Aun así, está atendiéndolo, laird.

—Ya lo veo, Garrett —replicó Edward.

—La parte más difícil ya terminó —anunció Bella—. Creo que Dumfries no sentirá el resto de la curación. Además...

—¿Además qué?

Bella murmuró una explicación que Edward no pudo captar y se arrodilló junto a ella. Apoyó la mano sobre el cuello del perro y de inmediato Dumfries trató de lamerle los dedos.

—¿Qué es lo que dijiste? —preguntó a la esposa mientras acariciaba al perro.

—Dije que ahora estás tú —murmuró la joven. Bella lo miró, vio la expresión arrogante y se apresuró agregar—: Dumfries se sentirá reconfortado, te tiene mucho cariño, milord. Creo que sabe que lo mantendrás a salvo.

—Tú también lo sabes, Bella.

Bella comprendió que Edward esperaba una respuesta afirmativa y que si admitía que se sentía segura cuando lo tenía cerca, la arrogancia del esposo se haría excesiva. Decidió guardar silencio.

Le llevó muy poco tiempo coser la herida. Edward la ayudó a colocar anchas bandas de algodón alrededor del perro. Luego, Edward unió los extremos de la venda.

—No se lo dejará puesto mucho tiempo —predijo el esposo.

Bella asintió. De pronto, se sintió desbordada de fatiga.

Imaginó que el temor le había consumido las fuerzas.

Reunió las cosas y se levantó. Detrás de ella se había juntado una multitud de curiosos. En medio del grupo, Bella reconoció a Jessica y al instante apartó la mirada.

—Cullen, ella entró al perro. Sí, eso hizo.

Mientras Garrett contaba una versión un tanto exagerada, Bella siguió abriéndose paso entre la gente. Corrió escaleras arriba, hasta el pasillo que llevaba a su propio dormitorio. Dejó los elementos, se lavó otra vez las manos y se sacó los zapatos para poder tenderse sobre la cama. Pensaba descansar unos minutos y luego regresar al salón para la cena.

Instantes después, se quedó dormida. Edward subió un par de veces a la habitación para mirarla. Por fin, se acostó cerca de la medianoche, no sin antes cerciorarse de que Dumfries descansaba confortablemente.

Mientras el esposo se desvestía, Bella apenas se movió.

Abrió una vez los ojos, lo miró ceñuda y volvió a dormirse enseguida. Edward sacó otra manta del baúl y tapó a su esposa antes de terminar de desvestirse y acostarse junto a ella.

No tuvo necesidad de acercarse, en el mismo instante en que se acostó, Bella rodó hacia él y se refugió entre sus brazos.

Edward la estrechó contra sí y Bella acomodó la cabeza bajo el mentón de su esposo.

Edward repasó en la mente la historia que le había contado Garrett. Trató de imaginarse a su esposa aferrando a Dumfries entre los brazos y arrastrándolo por los escalones.

Lo complacía el valor demostrado por su esposa y, aun así, no quería que en el futuro corriese semejantes riesgos. Dumfries estaba dolorido y no se podía confiar en un animal herido, por leal que fuese.

Al día siguiente le ordenaría que nunca volviese a arriesgarse así. Edward se quedó dormido preocupándose por su mujer, tan pequeña y delicada.


End file.
